Cuando los videojuegos se mezclan con la realidad
by Kleo16
Summary: Yuliana no tenía idea, de que una sola imagen en la web, podría traerle al personaje de ensueños de un videojuego que siempre quiso, todo parece soñado al principio. Pero nada es fácil, los secretos tampoco son eternos y las complicaciones no tardan en llegar en medio de las risas, las lágrimas, las peleas, la amistad y el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Me lanzo de espaldas a la cama y suelto un suspiro, el aburrimiento me asesina. Decido recoger mi laptop del suelo y la prendo. En cuanto termina de encender entro a mis redes sociales favoritas, y me encuentro con una imagen que me deja pensando. En ella, hay varios lápices de colores y bajo ellos te preguntan si pudieses entrar al mundo de videojuego que tú quieras, pero a cambio vives diecisiete años menos de vida ¿Lo harías?. Hay como seis lápices con preguntas del estilo, pero solo una logra mi completa atención.

Bajo aquél lápiz amarillo dice, si pudieras traer a tu personaje de videojuego favorito pero a cambio, quien sea que traigas recordará su vida en el videojuego ¿Lo harías?

La respuesta es obvia, por supuesto que lo traería, ¿Cómo podría ser tan malo que recordara su vida en el videojuego?

Suspiro pensando en lo excelente que sería traerlo aquí, mientras toco anhelante el lápiz amarillo en mi pantalla, y con otro suspiro susurro

-Heisuke-Kun- Tal y como la protagonista de mi videojuego lo haría.

Repentinamente la pantalla de mi laptop se ilumina y me obliga a lanzar a la otra punta de mi cama a esta misma, mientras cierro mis ojos enceguecida.

-¿Quién eres?- Escucho de repente, salto ante la voz intrusa y abro los ojos más que incrédula

-¿Heisuke-Kun?- Musito sin creer lo que veo, pues ante mis ojos y en guardia con espada en mano, se encuentra mi personaje de videojuego favorito, a quien más quiero, mi obsesión del momento: Toudou Heisuke, capitán de la octava división, dieciocho años, uno de los capitanes samuráis pertenecientes a los Shinsengumi, el más joven de ellos, no fuerte , pero excelentemente capacitado con la katana y extremadamente rápido y ágil, salido de mis videojuegos favoritos conocidos como Hakuoki.

Siento que voy a desmayarme, pero me veo obligada a contestarle, ya que de algún modo fui yo quien lo trajo y a pesar de ser conocido como alguien juguetón y tierno, seguía siendo miembro de los Shinsengumi por alguna razón y sé que no dudará en matarme.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-Digo inclinándome- ¡Sé que esto debe ser muy confuso, pero por favor déjame explicarte antes de que me mates!- Ruego con la voz histérica

Le oigo guardar la espada y suspiro con alivio mientras me enderezo, le veo a los ojos y de inmediato me veo intimidada por sus hermosos ojos celestes.

Debo parecerle un bicho tan raro, una chica con lentes, cosas extrañas en los dientes porque utilizo brackets, un pelo largísimo hasta un poco antes de la mitad de mis nalgas, rebajado ondeado y hasta casi rebelde junto a unas ropas súper extrañas. No puedo evitar el quedarme viendo mis blancas pantuflas como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Nee, vas a explicarme o no?- Dice comenzando a impacientarse

-Aah lo siento- Vuelvo a disculparme.

Trato de explicarle lo más concisa y entendiblemente que puedo, le explico que lo saqué de un videojuego sin querer, le explico lo que es un videojuego y también que está diseñado para entretener y divertir al ser humano, le explico que no todos son como yo y que no a todos le gustan los videojuegos, también le digo que parte de su historia y los Shinsengumi son reales y que habían existido hace más de doscientos años, también le digo que probablemente no eran como el los conocía.

Al terminar tal y como yo lo había esperado, me observa como si fuese la loca más disparatada del planeta tierra

-Ah y puedes decirme Yuliana o la abreviación, Yuli ya que también te llame por tu nombre…- Digo tratando de aliviar el ambiente pero es más que evidente que es imposible.

-Este ha de ser el sueño más extraño que he tenido jamás- Le oigo susurrar, su forma tan rara de hablar me causa cierta risa, pero me apresuro a pellizcarle uno de sus formados y desnudos brazos.

-¿Auch, por qué has hecho eso?-Exclama frotando la zona que ahora estaba de color rojo

-No es un sueño-Le digo y luego me pellizco a mí misma uno de mis brazos, para asegurarme que tampoco es mi sueño-No es un sueño- Repito más para mí misma que para él.

-¿Entonces, ni Sinpachi-San, ni Sano-San ni Hijikata-San existen aquí?- Pregunta algo melancólico

-Lo siento, existieron hace muchísimos años y ya no están, probablemente no eran como tú los conoces, ni siquiera tú mismo – Le digo, y de alguna forma, puedo sentir su pesar.

-¿Y Chizuru?- Pregunta de repente, haciendo que sienta una punzada de dolor. Claro, pienso, ahora lo entiendo, esto es lo que hace tan malo que Heisuke recuerde su vida en el videojuego. Él debe extrañar a sus compañeros, o lo hará y lo peor, es que está enamorado de alguien que no soy yo. Las lágrimas se agolpan de repente en mis ojos.

-Lo siento- Sollozo negando con la cabeza- Es mi culpa, no sé cómo llevarte de regreso y tampoco puedo traerla aquí-Digo entre hipidos y secando mis lágrimas

-Te prometo que encontraré la forma de llevarte de regreso- Sollozo, parece que mis lágrimas no se detienen y me pregunto la razón por la cual estoy llorando. ¿Será por el dolor que le terminará causando la situación a Heisuke?, ¿Será porque simplemente la situación me puede?, ¿Será porque traje sin querer a un samurái de un videojuego basado en el pasado a la realidad presente?,¿O será tal vez, el simple hecho de que Heisuke no me quiere a mí, y si no a alguien más?

-Vamos no hay nada que pueda hacerse de momento, ¿Por qué no mejor me enseñas tu realidad?- Dice mientras me empuja juguetonamente por un hombro

¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Me pregunto, es Heisuke quién está pasando por esta situación, él debe estar tan estresado y confundido, le cambié el mundo entero y sin embargo es el quién me animando a mí.

-Sí, tienes razón- Le digo secando mis lágrimas-De momento solo puedo enseñarte mi casa.

-Genial- Dice con una sonrisa enorme.

Nos levantamos de la cama y me dirijo hacia la puerta cuando noto algo y me detengo abruptamente haciendo que Heisuke se choque contra mi espalda empujándome a su vez.

-Lo siento, pero ¡hey, ¿Por qué te frenas tan de repente?-Pregunta mientras se aleja

-No puedo dejarte salir así, mis padres no saben que tengo un chico en casa y no sé si han llegado-Explico-Además no es normal ni legal que la gente esté armada con katanas por la vida, tampoco es normal que vistas de esa forma- Me apresuro a seguir

-¿Por qué no puedo llevar las katanas? ¿Y si algo ocurre?-Pregunta confundido- Además ¿Qué tienen de malo mis ropas?- Cuestiona con cierto aire ofendido

-Porque no, porque no es legal, porque es raro y van a pensar que eres un loco o psicópata que nos quiere matar a todos- Explico cansinamente la pregunta sobre las katanas.

-¿Un psicoqué?- Pregunta cada vez más confundido

-Un psicópata-Vuelvo a decir- Ya olvida eso, no puedes llevarlas porque no, porque yo lo digo y además ¿No has visto mis ropas? Sé que te parecen extrañas pero así viste la gente ahora- Digo señalando lo que visto, que consiste en una calza con estampado galáctico, un buzo peludo de color negro con un búho en el

-Bueno…No todo el mundo viste igual, pero algo así- Me corrijo al notar que mi ropa tampoco es la más normal, pero estaba en casa y no iba a salir por lo que solo me había vestido con ropa cómoda, no había forma alguna de que pudiera saber que Heisuke el chico a quien más quiero de mis videojuegos iba a salir de mi computador.

-Espérate aquí- Le digo mientras le apunto con un dedo- Quédate quieto, no toques nada y siéntate en alguna de las camas- Le ordeno, a veces mi abuela viene de visita por lo que en mi habitación hay dos camas que comparto con ella cuando viene, además tener dos camas en mi habitación tiene otras ventajas, por ejemplo si invito a dormir a alguna amiga puede dormir en ella.

-Si capitana- Contesta mientras hace una especie de saludo.

Salgo y cierro la puerta tras de mí, no puedo evitar suspirar y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. No sé qué hacer, me siento confundida, emocionada, feliz, nerviosa, muy asustada y otra maraña de sentimientos que no logro identificar. El chico de videojuegos que más me gusta está en mi cuarto esperando por mí, los sentimientos buenos acaban cuando recuerdo que quiere regresar, que seguramente está enamorado de Chizuru y no tiene la menor idea de cómo comportarse en esta realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy muy emocionada por escribir un nuevo capitulo, personalmente creo que este es el fanfic que me está quedando mejor. Espero les guste! Sobre quien pregunto si pondría más personajes, bueno no lo había pensado a quien seguro traeré es a Chizuru pero por poco tiempo, pero lo consideraré.**

* * *

Me apresuro a bajar las escaleras, mi casa es grande por lo que tiene dos pisos, en el piso de arriba se encuentran tres cuartos y un baño. Abajo se encuentran el comedor, la cocina, la sala de estar, un baño y la habitación de mi hermano.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras noto que gracias al cielo mis padres aún no llegaron y vuelo rápidamente a la habitación de mi hermano a robarle ropa. Mi hermano se fue a vivir por su cuenta hace un año y con suerte le veo algún fin de semana, por suerte no se llevó toda su ropa. Le robo unos pantalones deportivos negros ya que creo que le incomodarían los jeans y un buzo de lana amarillo opaco, porque estamos terminando el invierno y sé que se sentirá cómodo con el color porque le recordará a su uniforme, por las dudas decido también tomar una fina camiseta de manga larga por si la lana le pica. Al salir corriendo hacia las escaleras visualizo con el rabillo del ojo las pantuflas verdes de mi hermano y las tomo rápidamente antes de continuar.

Al entrar a mi habitación me encuentro con Heisuke sosteniendo con solo una mano mi laptop.

-Hey Yuliana, ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad

-¡Suelta eso!- Le grito en pánico, sorprendido por mi grito, obedece inmediatamente y mi laptop cae al suelo rompiéndose feamente.

-Lo…Lo siento Yuli yo no…-Comienza a decir, pero se detiene al ver mi rostro. Estoy hecha una fiera, no sé si llorar, reír o golpearle. Lo peor es que el juego estaba ahí dentro y no sé si puedo regresarlo si mi computadora ya no tiene los datos, tampoco sé si sentirme alegre, triste o frustrada por ello. Mi laptop tenía muchas cosas dentro, pero poco importan ahora, de algún modo quiero matarle.

-¡Dios quiero matarte!- Suelto de repente-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?- continúo frustrada, si no fuese Heisuke probablemente ya…

-¡Fue sin querer!-Se justifica- Yo no…

-Te adoro pero sinceramente…-Suelto un suspiro cansado y abandono con descuido la ropa sobre una de las camas, tratando de olvidar la avalancha de sentimientos que acababan de pasarme por arriba.

-Traje tu ropa nueva.- Aviso, Heisuke observa lo que traigo con curiosidad y decido explicarle como se usan por las dudas.

-Mira- Digo sosteniendo la camiseta- Cuando te quites la parte de arriba de tu ropa te pones esto, aquí va tu cabeza y aquí tus brazos- Le digo señalando los huecos de la ropa Heisuke me observa cómo si fuese tonta

-El buzo es igual, pero va por encima de este porque hace frío y el pantalón… bueno supongo que sabes hacerlo- Heisuke se había mantenido todo el rato mirándome con caras raras y rodando los ojos cuando le expliqué las cosas más obvias pero no quería cosas ridículas como la camiseta sobre el buzo.

-Está bien que sea de otra época y realidad, pero puedo vestirme yo solito- Me dice de forma graciosa haciendo que ría.

-Dame-Le digo extendiendo mis manos.

-¿Darte el que?- Cuestiona sin entender a lo que me refiero

-Tus Katanas, ya te dije que no las necesitabas-Le aclaro y el me extiende las katanas con un bufido, al tomarlas noto que son muy pesadas y con esfuerzo las escondo en el armario.

-¿Cómo haces para levantar algo como eso tan fácilmente?- Le pregunto impresionada, su única contestación es una sonrisa orgullosa, una risa presumida y un presumido ademán de parte de sus bíceps. Ruedo los ojos con intención de poder ocultar mi evidente sonrojo.

-Voy a buscar con que limpiar el desastre que acabas de hacer- Le digo con todo acusador.

-Lo siento- Me dice, todo rastro de su estado de ánimo anterior suplantado por culpabilidad.

-Vístete- Le ordeno antes de danzar tras la puerta.

Decido ir a buscar una escoba y una bolsa a la habitación de mi hermana que se había convertido en un momentáneo depósito mientras ella esté de viaje por estudios. La verdad es que su habitación es un desorden y definitivamente tenemos que ordenarla antes de que regrese si no queremos morir. Al regresar me encuentro con Heisuke casi completamente vestido tratando de pasar su cabeza por el cuello del buzo y no puedo ni quiero evitar el reírme a carcajadas.

-No te rías, vamos ayúdame-Me urge

-Lo siento quédate quieto- Le digo.

Lo primero que hago es apartar sus manos del camino y tirar con cuidado del buzo, haciendo pasar primero su amarrado cabello y luego su cabeza. Cuándo lo hago respira una gran bocanada de aire al parecer le costaba respirar. Termino de bajarle de la cintura el buzo, tratando de no tocar ni ver los músculos ocultos bajo la camisa porque sé que soy capaz de enloquecer. También le quito el cabello que aún está bajo el buzo, siempre había querido hacerlo pero ahora que puedo siento una punzada de admiración y celos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta y noto que había estado mirándolo fijamente. Me alejo de él porque la cercanía me abruma y le miro a la cara, alrededor de ella tiene cabellos cortos despeinados y lanzo una risa baja al verlos.

-Nada, nada- Contesto quitándole importancia al tema con un ademán.

-Vamos, ¿Qué te pasa?-Vuelve a preguntar-Estabas haciendo caras raras.

-Nada, solo pensaba en que tienes un cabello demasiado hermoso y largo para ser un chico y me dio algo de envidia.- Admito algo avergonzada mirando al espejo de mi habitación en vez de a el.

-¿Para un chico? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta confundido- Además tu tienes el cabello bonito también y es casi tan largo como el mío- Dice pero su halago no logra emocionarme porque pienso que solo lo dice para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Los chicos ahora llevan el cabello muy corto en comparación y en cortes que llegan a ser hasta ridículos a veces- explico-Y en primer lugar tu cabello es hermosamente suave y lacio mientras el mío tiene ondas- respondo.

-Pero tienes un corte parecido al mío, estoy seguro de que cuando lo atas queda igual pero mas corto- Intenta de nuevo consolarme

-Si lo hace, ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en cortarte el cabello para que no desentonaras tanto, pero no hay forma de que pueda hacerlo siendo tan lindo- Comento

-Me alegro de que hayas decidido no hacerlo, lo extrañaría si fuese cortado.- Dice aliviado, comprendo el sentimiento, me pasaría lo mismo.

-Bueno, más importante ¿No habías dicho algo así como que querías conocer mi realidad?- El asiente- Entonces vamos.

-¿De verdad? ¡Excelente!-Dice con una sonrisa enorme.

-Pero por el momento solo te enseñaré mi casa.- Aviso, quiero asergurarme de que conoce lo suficiente de mi realidad como para no enloquecer cuando salga, y en respuesta el asiente enérgicamente con una sonrisa gigantesca.

* * *

 **Aaaaah me quedó raro, espero no se note y les guste de todas formas, pero tengo una buena excusa! Hoy es 30 y quiero subirlo el 1 como algo por año nuevo. Por favor dejen reviews! Si también escriben sabrán lo mucho que motiva que tener reviews ya sea constructivas o lo que sea. Espero les haya gustado y por suerte creo que estaré actualizando seguido**


	3. Chapter 3

**Felices reyeeees, este es mi regalo de reyes, estaba muy ansiosa por hacer este cápitulo, espero les guste además a Luisalawliet muchas gracias por la inspiración yyy todas tus dudas serán aclaradas en este capítulo, bueno casi todas y espero que tengas más luego de leer esto.**

* * *

Me encargo de mostrarle la habitación de mis padres, la de mi hermana, el cuarto de baño y se impresiona muchísimo con este último al igual que con al cocina. Le muestro mi jardín, mi patio trasero, mi sala de estar y hasta miramos la tele, por cierto se queda ultra fascinado con esta y me veo explicándole el noventa y nueve por ciento de todo.

De pronto, escucho la puerta abrirse mientras buscábamos algo para merendar en la cocina, lo empujo contra la heladera y lo acorralo con mis brazos.

-No abras la boca más de lo necesario y sígueme la corriente- Ordeno, el asiente varias veces con nerviosismo y yo me alejo llevándome a Heisuke por una manga.

-¡Hola mamá!- Digo alegremente. Me sorprende también ver a mi padre, seguro que la pasó a buscar al almacén de camino a casa, ya son las seis después de todo.

-Hola amor- Me saluda mi madre-Ah, no me dijiste que habías traído a alguien.

-Ah sí, fue un poco repentino, yo tampoco sabía que vendría, él es Heisuke Tōdō-Digo mientras lo arrastro un poco hacia adelante.

-¿Es del extranjero?- Pregunta mi padre, seguro, había olvidado que el nombre es extraño.

-Sí, resulta que sus padres son japoneses y él vivió en Japón hasta los seis años-Invento rápidamente.

-Ah, ¿y de donde se conocen querida?- Pregunta mi madre, ush… le están haciendo un interrogatorio como el que le hicieron al novio de mi hermana.

-Él iba a la vieja secundaria de Lu, lo conocí en uno de sus cumpleaños y nos llevamos bien al instante, ¿Verdad Heisuke?- Le pregunto mirándole a los ojos para que me siga la corriente.

\- Ah…Eh sí por supuesto, no la veía hace un tiempo y quise pasar a visitarla- Inventa rápidamente con una risa incómoda, le aplaudo en mi mente por su excelente capacidad para improvisar.

-Ajá, ¿Y estás estudiando algo?- Le pregunta mi madre, ay no.

Escucho a Heisuke tragar con fuerza y me empuja suavemente hacia delante como pidiéndome ayuda.

-Él… Él se está tomando un año, para decidir qué es lo que quiere estudiar.-Contesto rápidamente- Ya, dejen de acosarlo por favor, más importante tengo hambre.-

-Sí, ¿que hay para merendar?- Pregunta mi padre ayudándome sin quererlo a cambiar de tema.

-Hay un poco de todo- Contesta yendo hacia la cocina, mi padre yendo tras ella. Suspiro con alivio y Heisuke me imita.

-Lo hiciste bien.- Le felicito con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Gracias.- Dice aliviado

-Pero no metas la para en la merienda.- Le advierto

-Yuliana, ven a poner la mesa.- Me ordena mi madre desde la cocina, antes de obedecer arrastro a Heisuke hacia la sala de estar y lo siento en un sofá frente a la tele.

-No te muevas- Le ordeno mientras danzo hacia la cocina.

Lentamente comienzo a traer todo lo necesario para la merienda, pan tostado, mermelada, mantequilla y un paquete de galletas rellenas dulces. Preparo un café con leche para mí y una chocolatada para Heisuke, no sé si es fan del café como yo y no hay forma de equivocarse con una chocolatada.

Al final, estamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa ratona frente al televisor. Mi madre, mi padre y Heisuke sentados en el sofá de cuatro y yo en un pequeño banco al costado de la mesa. Podría sentarme con ellos o en el otro sofá pero es más cómodo así.

Tomo dos tostadas y las parto a la mitad, una mitad con mermelada para mí y otra para Heisuke, lo mismo hago con las otras tostadas pero con mantequilla. Trato de hacer que Heisuke hable lo menos posible, no es muy difícil ya que él está completamente embobado con el televisor y fascinado con la comida. Me sorprende lo mucho que come.

-¿Por qué no abres el paquete de galletas?- Ofrece mi madre, abro el paquete, tomo dos para mí y le ofrezco el paquete a Heisuke. En cuanto toma una y la pone en su boca sus ojos se abren como platos.

-¡Por dios!- Exclama de repente sobresaltándonos a todos.

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamo de la misma manera.

-¡Es delicioso, nunca había probado algo como esto!-

-¿Nunca habías probado galletas rellenas?- Pregunta extrañado mi padre, él está comenzando a negar con la cabeza cuando lo interrumpo

-Se refiere a que nunca ha probado esta marca de galletas rellenas- Me apresuro a corregir, Heisuke me lanza una mirada temerosa al reparar en su error y le asiento pestañando suavemente para asegurarle que estaba bien.

-Ah, no son caras, si quieres puedo conseguirte.-Ofrece mi madre y Heisuke asiente enérgicamente mientras sonríe infantilmente.

Inevitablemente me quedo mirándole y mi estómago se retuerce al verlo, dios. Él es hermoso y esta escena me hace pensar que si estuviésemos saliendo…

-Vamos Heisuke- Digo evitando pensar cosas que no van al caso y que probablemente no lo irán nunca.

-¿A dónde van?- Pregunta suspicaz mi madre.

-¿A mi habitación?- Contesto en tono de pregunta, mi madre me envía una mirada significativa.

-Ush, adelántate Heisuke, yo iré enseguida- Le digo girándome a verle, pero solo se queda mirándome con una cara rara.

-Vamos, ¿recuerdas dónde está verdad?- Le urjo, el asiente y trota alejándose.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto a mi madre

-Lo conocemos poco para que vayan a tu habitación solos.- Me dice con un rostro severo

-Vamos mamá, no es como si fuese a acostarme con él, solo somos amigos- Justifico

-Si claro, ¿Me estás viendo la cara?-Pregunta con sarcasmo- Pude notar como lo viste recién, soy tu madre no una desconocida.

-Pfff, vamos, solo me parece lindo-Miento deliberadamente- Además, él no piensa en mí de esa forma y más importante, no me acostaría con él, no en mi casa y menos con ustedes aquí.

-Hablas como si ya lo hubieses hecho con alguien- Interviene seriamente mi padre.

-Vamos, no he tenido un novio nunca, habré besado a tres chicos en mi vida y no soy nada atractiva. Es obvio que aún no lo he hecho.- Digo frustrada y con un enorme sonrojo.- ¿Por favor vieron mi cara? ¿De veras estamos teniendo esta conversación?

-Lo siento, puedes irte.- Espabila de pronto mi madre

-Además, ¿No le viste la cara?- Pregunto como si fuese obvio- Debe ser el chico más inocente de su edad que podrías encontrar.- Afirmo con seguridad

-Tal vez- Murmuro para mí misma, recordando que Heisuke en el juego solía ir al distrito rojo. Aunque él decía que era solo para beber, ya hablaré más tarde con él.

Al llegar a mi habitación Heisuke me esperaba sentado en el borde de mi cama mirando hacia la puerta pacientemente.

-Que sorpresa, te quedaste quieto.- Bromeo.

-Es que no quería… No quería que sucediese lo mismo que paso hace rato.- Contesta mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a mí.

-No pasa nada.- Le tranquilizo revolviendo su cabello y sentándome en la cama de enfrente. Pero aun así sigue sin mirarme a la cara. Está raro.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No…-Quiere comenzar- ¿Te metí en problemas verdad?- Pregunta girándose a verme a los ojos. Yo solo puedo devolverle la mirada extrañada.

-Con tus padres me refiero.- Aclara

-No, ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Porque tus padres te pidieron que te quedaras a hablar con ellos y pude escuchar tu voz desde aquí, no sé qué decías pero no sonabas contenta.- Responde volviendo a evitar mi mirada.

-No fuiste tú, no fue tu culpa, era algo que iba a pasar ya sea por ti o alguien más.- Le tranquilizo.

-Sé que no esperabas traerme y tenía miedo de que tal vez, mi presencia te causara problemas con tus padres.- Suena aliviado, pero sigue mirando al espejo en vez de a mí.

-Heisuke mírame- Ordeno, él obedece pero no logro ponerle nombre a la emoción que cruza por su rostro.- Escucha, no puedo prometerte que a la larga esto no me causara enormes problemas con ellos, porque mis padres no saben que te estarás quedando, pero no pasa nada, cuando llegue el momento te lo diré, no tienes de que preocuparte lo arreglaremos juntos- Le aseguro, por respuesta Heisuke hace un sonido y asiente con la cabeza.

-Ahora ven, jugaremos a las cartas.

-¿A las cartas?- Pregunta.

-Sí, es un juego básico con las cartas españolas, tienes que juntar escaleras del mismo palo o…- Le explico el resto del juego rápidamente y jugamos una mano de prueba.

Para hacerlo más divertido cada vez que alguno de nosotros gana, tiene derecho a hacerle una pregunta al otro. Es muy divertido para él porque además de preguntar sobre mí, también pregunta por mi realidad. Sin embargo para mí, que ya lo sé casi todo sobre él, resulta ser solo confirmaciones a las cosas que yo ya sabía, como lo de sus padres.

Cuando nos llaman para cenar, el asunto es toda una hazaña y no precisamente porque cenamos lasaña. Heisuke tiene muchos problemas para utilizar el cuchillo y el tenedor ya que está acostumbrado a utilizar los palillos. Pero al sentarse frente a mí y observarme utilizarlos aprende rápido y mis padres no notan nada. Aun así ensucia bastante.

Mis padres comentan el largo de su cabello y el sólo se limita a contestar que le gusta mantenerlo así porque siempre lo tuvo largo. Y su enorme habilidad para encajar me enorgullece. Es hora de que Heisuke se vaya, e ideo un plan rápidamente en mi cabeza.

-Heisuke, ¿debes irte verdad?- Digo de repente, su cabeza se levanta bruscamente y me observa como un ciervo atrapado en la autopista.

-Vamos-Continúo, me levanto de la mesa y mis padres me imitan.

-Fue muy lindo tenerte aquí Heisuke.-Dice mi madre y Heisuke se levanta lentamente aun luciendo asustado.

-Estamos para lo que quieras- Interviene mi padre y se acerca para besarle la mejilla sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Mi madre hace lo mismo y el da un pequeño salto sorprendido hacia atrás. Ush lo había olvidado, espacio personal, espacio personal deberé explicárselo.

-Sí bueno ¡adiós!- Digo con pánico mientras lo arrastro hacia la puerta antes de que mis padres noten su extraño comportamiento.

Al salir al jardín Heisuke me mira sorprendido y yo me encargo de arrastrarlo más hacia el portón para que mis padres no puedan escuchar nada.

-Tus padres, ellos…- Comienza a decir incómodo.

-Sí, lo siento por eso, el espacio personal aquí no es casi nada importante y nos gusta estar en contacto físico con el otro, nos solemos saludar con un beso en la mejilla.- Explico rápidamente.

-Ah… las cosas son muy diferentes aquí.- Susurra desanimado y me hace sentir tiste y culpable- Pero bueno, solo tendré que acostumbrarme- Dice más alegremente y suspiro aliviada, su optimismo es una de las razones por las que Heisuke me gusta.

-Hey…-Comienza con el mismo tono desanimado de antes- ¿De verdad me dejaras aquí en la nada?

-¿Qué? ¡No de ninguna manera!- Me apresuro a contestar

-Ah me asustaste, por un momento pensé que podrías llegar a hacerlo- Dice con una risa aliviada.

-Sé que me conoces hace poco pero vamos, un poco más de confianza, jamás te haría algo como eso.- Digo fingiendo estar ofendida y le empujo suavemente.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Dice riendo- De todas formas, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No puedo volver a entrar.

-Lo sé ya lo he pensado, el portón es alto y estuve pensando que como eres un Shinsengumi y tienes un físico excelente…-Yo lo miro, el me mira y ambos nos sonrojamos furiosamente.-Me refiero a un estado físico muy bueno, no a que tengas un físico excelente, no que no lo tengas por que definitivamente lo tienes…-Continúo rápidamente en pánico tratando de arreglarlo pero solo lo empeoro.

-Ya, ya lo entiendo tengo buenas aptitudes físicas, ¿Para qué?- Dice rápidamente callándome con una mano sobre mis labios, haciendo que mi pulso enloquezca. Y al ver que quiero contestarle y no puedo la retira.

-Para subirte alto al portón, saltar a la casa de mi vecino y luego al balcón de mi casa rápida y silenciosamente.- Termino más calmada. Le veo evaluar la situación, las distancias y luego asiente con la cabeza.

-Está bien, puedo hacerlo- Me dice

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda ser silencioso, te esperare en la ventana- Respondo y con esto abro el portón y lo vuelvo a cerrar para que mis padres crean que se Heisuke se ha ido.

Al entrar nuevamente a la casa exclamo un buenas noches general y esprinto por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

-¡No corras por las escaleras!- Oigo gritar a mi padre desde abajo.

Saco la cabeza justo para verle saltar con una voltereta desde la casa del vecino, sostenerse en la baranda y caer en cuclillas en el balcón con la agilidad de un gato. Le aplaudo completamente impresionada.

-Shhh!- Me calla apresuradamente deteniendo mis manos entre las suyas mientras ríe.

-Lo siento-digo contagiándome de su risa.

Aprovechando que tiene mis manos entre las suyas y que no quiero soltarle, las agarro y traigo hacia adelante a Heisuke que entiende mi mensaje y con un salto se sienta en la ventana, cayendo de rodillas sobre mi cama que está justo debajo.

-Eres excelente, sabía que podrías hacerlo- Le digo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Contesta con una risa rascándose la nuca, parece avergonzado.

-¿Quieres pasar al baño?- Le ofrezco y el asiente con rapidez y se retira silenciosamente por la puerta no sin antes darle un cepillo de dientes cuyo funcionamiento ya le había explicado previamente, por cierto fue muy divertido verle su reacción frente a la pasta dental.

Aprovecho que se fue para cerrar la ventana y comenzar a cambiarme. Me saco los pantalones para ponerme el pantalón pijama, me saco el buzo, el sostén y acabo de encontrar la parte de arriba del pijama cuándo a Heisuke se le da por entrar como pancho por su casa. Lo miro en sin saber que hacer con el buzo del pijama entre mis manos, él se queda en shock, con la puerta abierta de par en par.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Vete!- Le urjo en pánico, obedece de inmediato y le escucho apoyarse contra la puerta.

Dios, no podría ser peor, no lo pienso demasiado por si de verdad lo hace. Qué vergüenza, el me vio de esta forma y sinceramente no tengo el mejor cuerpo, soy bastante delgada por el ballet pero tampoco lo soy extremadamente no tengo un vientre plano. Además mis pechos son más pequeños que los de Chizuru, es decir a ella nunca se los vi, pero se le marcaban incluso con un kimono puesto y eso que estos siempre te hacen ver plana. ¿¡Cómo voy a mirarle a la cara!?

Cuándo abro la puerta Heisuke queda igual de helado que hace un rato y se sonroja hasta las orejas.

-Perdona… que hayas tenido que ver eso- Me disculpo evitando su mirada.

-No, no pasa nada, no debería haber entrado de esa forma, no sabía que te estabas cambiando y, y…- Intenta continuar pero está demasiado avergonzado como para seguir. Parece que no es tan difícil para mí verle a la cara como para el verme la mía y termino riéndome en su cara.

-Solo olvida que viste eso y ah, el pijama esta por allí yo voy al baño.- El murmura algo pero no logro escucharle.

Voy al baño, hago mis cosas y al volver toco la puerta para que no suceda lo mismo de recién. Al entrar, Heisuke está sentado sobre mi cama con el buzo del pijama al revés. Sera que no puede ponerse solito los buzos.

-Tienes el buzo al revés.- Le aviso

-Es que este buzo, la parte de atrás y la de delante son iguales.- Contesta algo avergonzado y contemplo que tiene razón, es un buzo polar con cuello igual adelante y atrás a rayas verde oscuro y amarillo.

-Vamos, sácatelo te enseñaré como se utiliza.- Le digo, pero él se sonroja y niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

Claro, claro, aún esta cohibido por lo de recién y volvía a olvidar que no se sienten bien con poco espacio personal y al estar tan expuestos, parece una niña.

-Bien no voy a hacerte nada, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.- El asiente pero no se mueve.

-Ya, fíjate en el cuello del buzo, tiene una etiqueta ¿verdad?- El asiente cuándo la ve- Bueno, cuándo no sepas cual es el lado de atrás recuerda que siempre tienen una etiqueta que va hacia atrás.-

-Ah, gracias por explicarme- Me dice con una sonrisa pero sigue sin moverse.- Podrías…- Insinúa.

-Ah, sí por supuesto.-Me doy media vuelta y espero a que me avise para volver a darme la vuelta.

-Siempre lo olvido, espacio personal, si te sientes incómodo porque estoy muy cerca debes decirme.-

-Sí, gracias por pensar en eso.

-Ahora, a dormir- Apago la luz, me acuesto en mi cama y el en la suya, parece que está un poco acelerado por los sucesos de hoy, mientras que yo estoy exhausta.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta tu familia y tu realidad, no hay guerras ni peligros en todas partes.-

-Si, en realidad si las hay, hay guerras muy feas en otras partes del mundo- Digo media dormida

-Y los avances en todo son excelentes.- Continua.

-Sí bueno, ahora son cosas del día a día.- Comento cansadamente y sin quererlo me duermo.

-¿¡Hey me estás escuchando!?- Oigo de repente.

-Tu habla, yo te escucho solo estoy descansando los ojos.-

-Si claro-Dice con sarcasmo-Te estaba diciendo que tal vez… no extrañe tanto como creía- Dice calladamente pero es como un balde de agua fría para mí.

-Lo siento, pensaré en la forma de regresarte a casa.- Le prometo

-No pasa nada, no es tan malo, me caes muy bien y eres muy amable.- Lo siento removerse en la cama, creo que está mirándome.

-Gracias.- Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Es bueno saberlo, pondré la alarma temprano por si se le ocurre entrar a mi padre o madre, así puedes esconderte en el ropero.

-¿La alarma?- Pregunta confundido

-Es para despertarnos, lo entenderás cuando la escuches.- Le explico

-Ah, buenas noches.- Dice

-Buenas noches.

* * *

 **Sii, personalmente me gusta cómo está quedando. Me pareció que sería entretenido la idea del espacio personal ya que en los juegos y animes se demoran siglos en siquiera darse la mano o besarse la mejilla, espero haya sido divertido. Sé que es un poco largo pero todo esto es necesario en la historia, quería terminar el primer día cuanto antes y solo será ahora en el principio porque hay muchas cosas que explicar, pero se irán haciendo más fáciles de leer a medida que pase el tiempo, tengo miedo que sea uno de esos fics difíciles de leer, espero no lo sea, prometo que serán mejores los próximos capitulos! Dejen reviews y pronto subiré el próximo, es lo bueno de las vacaciones bye!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno en primer lugar pido unas disculpas COLOSALES pero la verdad es que no estuve escribiendo, no por un bloqueo porque desde el último capítulo que publiqué ya tenía como ocho capítulos escritos en mi cuaderno. Es solo que me distraje con muchas cosas, se puede decir que estaba muy feliz con la vida que llevaba y me hizo distanciarme de esto. La razón por la que vuelvo a escribir se puede decir que es porque estoy triste de nuevo, escribir de esta manera es uno de mis muchos escapes y es por eso que lo hago. Me sucede todos los años por alguna razón me pongo triste y mi inspiración fluye como una cascada. Por eso es probable que reciban muchos muchos capítulos estos días ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

* * *

Lo que me despierta al otro día no es la alarma, si no Heisuke cuando se cae de la cama al escucharla.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un enemigo? ¿Sinpachi, Sano?- Exclama desde el suelo

-Heisuke cálmate es la alarma, estás en mi realidad ¿recuerdas?- Le digo refregándome los ojos.

-Ah… lo siento, lo olvidé- Dice con una sonrisa avergonzada, cuándo lo miro mejor noto que está muy cansado.

-¿Dormiste algo?- Le pregunto, el parece dudar antes de contestar.

-No… no tenía sueño, acababa de dormirme en realidad.- Desvía la mirada y siento que me está ocultando algo, y creo saber qué es, tal vez el… Desvío la idea y sacudo la cabeza, ya lo hablaré luego con él.

-Ven, escóndete en el ropero.

-¿Por?- Pregunta

-Solo serán un par de horas, hasta las diez, mis padres se van a trabajar y despertarán en media hora, tengo miedo de que entren a la habitación y te vean.-Le explico.-Puede ser un poco incómodo pero puedes dormir mientras tanto.- Él asiente, saco las cosas innecesarias de él y lo lleno de mantas y almohadones.

-Vamos entra.-Le digo, Heisuke obedece, se sienta con las rodillas alzadas y apoya la cabeza en la pared derecha, me acuclillo a su lado.

-Lo siento… sólo será por un rato.- Aseguro sintiendo un poco de pena por él.

-No importa, lo he pasado peor con los shinsengumi.- Me dice aún luciendo cansado.

-Claro, lo olvidaba, te despertaré más tarde- Le aviso con una caricia a su flequillo que nos sorprende a ambos, cierro la puerta del ropero y vuelvo a dormir.

Justo cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, mi madre entra para avisar que se va, y me felicito a mí misma por haber pensado en eso y haber escondido a Heisuke. Cuándo siento el auto irse corro a abrirle el ropero a Heisuke, pero él está profundamente dormido. No puedo dejarle allí tan incómodo.

-Heisuke-Susurro-Vamos, a la cama- Le digo suavemente tomándolo de los codos, el murmura un par de cosas incoherentes.

-¡Pfff!.- Ahogo una carcajada cuándo se golpea estrepitosamente la cabeza con el techo del ropero al levantarse y murmura un par de incoherencias más antes de derrumbarse en la cama. Lo cubro con una pesada manta antes de retirarme.

Me visto en el baño con unos pantalones deportivos negros y un buzo de hilo celeste junto con una campera violeta encima. Pasa el tiempo, desayuno, almuerzo y cuándo quiero acordar ya es hora de mis clases de ballet, sólo puedo rezar para que mis padres no lleguen antes que yo, y si lo hacen que no entren a mi habitación.

Al regresar a casa mis padres ya estaban allí, me saludan normalmente por lo que no creo que hayan visto nada raro. Al entrar a mi habitación, Heisuke está sentado con la cabeza en sus rodillas con rostro pensativo, pero bosteza y sonríe enormemente al verme entrar, cambiando su postura a una más relajada.

-¿Acabas de despertar dormilón?- Pregunto juguetonamente

-En realidad sí, me cambié hace cinco minutos, me despertó tu padre cuándo subió las escaleras.- Dice con una sonrisa enorme, pero no puedo devolvérsela. Mi boca se seca y siento náuseas, Heisuke no hace otra cosa más que confirmar mis dudas.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- Pregunta ladeando la cabeza un poco.

-Tenemos que hablar, traeré un algo para merendar.- Heisuke asiente algo extrañado y se estira mientras salgo de la habitación.

Les digo nerviosamente a mis padres que merendaré en mi habitación, y me apresuro a subir con una bandeja con dos tazas, una de chocolatada y la otra con café con leche, también pongo un paquete de las galletas que tanto le gustaron a Heisuke. Trato de distraerme pero el mal presentimiento no se va.

Vuelvo pero no puedo abrir la boca, él toma sorbos de su chocolatada y come galletas mientras de vez en cuando me lanza alguna mirada.

-Hey…¿Qué era de lo que querías hablar?- Me pregunta titubeante, lanzo un suspiro y le miro a los ojos antes de contestarle.-

-Necesito una respuesta clara, tienes que saber que no importa lo malo que creas que sea, no me tienes que ocultar nada, no hay forma de que pueda saberlo si no me lo dices con sinceridad.- Comienzo

-Me estás asustando, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta algo nervioso

-¿Me prometes que serás sincero y no me ocultarás nada?

-Si lo prometo, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo justo antes de que apareciste aquí?-Cuestiono había considerado preguntárselo directamente pero no pude hacerlo.

Heisuke parece pensarlo un poco mientras sus ojos se dirigen al techo con un gesto de concentración.

-Estaba acostado en un futón…Sannan acababa de irse, era de noche pero no podía dormir…- En ese momento parece darse cuenta de algo sus párpados abriéndose al llegar a una conclusión, mi gesto se tuerce con disgusto, incluso sin necesidad de que me lo diga sé a qué conclusión ha llegado.

-¿Y por qué estabas allí?.- Insisto, sé la respuesta pero quiero que me lo diga él mismo con la leve esperanza de que tal vez esté equivocada.

-Yo…-Comienza, pero parece costarle.- Yo estaba allí porque… por proteger a Chizuru me hirieron, debí haber muerto pero decidí beber la poción para volverme un fury.- Termina calladamente, no puedo mirarlo mi cabeza está entre mis manos y no paro de preguntarme ¨¿Por qué?¨ en mi cabeza con angustia y recuerdo que es allí donde me quedé en el juego la última vez que lo jugué.

-Pero… pero oye no tienes por qué preocuparte, tal vez no tenga efecto aquí.- Dice tratando de calmarme, sé por su tono de voz que está tan angustiado como yo y que tiene muy poca seguridad en lo que acaba de decir.

-Me encargaré de ti…- Susurro con determinación en mi corazón.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta confundido.

-No sabemos si sigues siendo un fury aquí pero si lo eres, me encargaré de ti te daré mi sangre para que no sufras por ello.- Le digo determinada, recuerdo en partidas previas con Heisuke a Chizuru darle la suya, será distinto porque no soy una demonio y mis heridas no sanarán rápidamente. Mi comentario en lugar de darle confianza le espanta.

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Jamás beberé sangre humana! ¡No para mi propio beneficio ni si estoy muriendo!.- Estalla Heisuke, entro en pánico al oírle gritar y me apresuro a taparle la boca con una mano.

-¡Sssshhh! ¡Mis padres no saben que estás aquí!-Exclamo en susurros, pero el sigue farfullando cosas enojado en mi mano.- ¡Está bien, Esta bien! ¡No te daré nunca mi sangre!- Miento deliberadamente, no podría verle sufrir de la manera en que lo hace cuándo la sed de sangre lo ataca. Lo que digo parece calmarle por lo que retiro mi mando de su boca.

-¿Lo prometes?- Me pregunta seriamente, muerdo mi labio inferior y miro hacia otra parte, no me gusta hacer falsas promesas.

-No.- Contesto simplemente

-¡Yuliana!.- Me recrimina enojado.

-No voy a prometerte algo que sé que no cumpliré.-Me limito a contestar.

-¿Por qué? Ni me conoces.-Dice y yo sonrío con ternura.

-Te equivocas, tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí, no voy a dejarte sufrir de ninguna manera.-Le digo con sinceridad. El parece sorprendido, gira su cabeza hacia otro lado y mastica su labio inferior unos segundos antes de girarse a mí con determinación en sus ojos, le interrumpo antes de que pueda decir lo que tiene en su mente.

-Cuando llegue el momento, te daré mi sangre.- Digo sin una pizca de duda en mi voz.

-Cuando llegue el momento…no te dejaré.-Asegura con la sonrisa más llena de confianza con la que le había visto jamás.

Pero le he visto sufriendo por la sed de sangre al ser un fury antes, y sé que al llegar el momento… Heisuke flaqueará.

* * *

 **Este fue el capítulo del año, nah broma, espero les guste he vuelto y lo he hecho con todo. Tal vez suba otro más tarde… o tal vez no. Dejen reviews por favor! No saben lo mucho que me anima. Me llena de emoción volver a escribir esto! Tengo taaaantos taaaantos planes! También estuve pensando que cuando termine este fanfic hacer uno pero con la otra opción de los lápices, la de ir a su mundo en vez de traerlo pero no está decidido. Además, a esta historia le falta bastante para que acabe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaaaaaaaaay nuevo capítulo! Hasta yo estoy emocionada de escribirlo! Gracias por las review y a la gente a quién le gustó eso me hacen muy feliz! Espero les guste este también! Otra cosa la frecuencia con la que suba los capítulos dependerán de que tanto tiempo tenga, pueden tener un solo capitulo por semana o más, recen por que tenga mucho tiempo libre!**

* * *

-¡Aah tenemos problemas!- Exclamo nerviosa cerrando agitada la puerta de mi habitación.

Heisuke que estaba de espaldas en mi cama con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando la tele, se incorpora con una velocidad impresionante, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y me mira sobresaltado.

-¡Olvidé que viene mi abuela de visita por cuatro días!-

-¿Y?-Pregunta confundido-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

-¡Pues que el hecho de que haya dos camas en mi habitación no es para que yo pueda elegir según mi estado de ánimo!- Exclamo

-¿Qué…?

-Mi abuela visita de vez en cuando y duerme en la cama en la que sueles dormir, no sé qué vamos a hacer…- murmuro preocupada-

-¿No puede dormir en la habitación de alguno de tus hermanos?- ofrece

-¡No puedo decirle algo como eso!-Reclamo indignada-Ella siempre durmió aquí, no puedo decirle algo como eso de repente, además, todas sus cosas están aquí…-

-Está bien, puedo estar la noche entera en el armario.-Dice resignado

-No, no está bien, es horrible que tengas que dormir así-Reprocho- Tal vez podamos turnar mi cama…-Ofrezco con timidez.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu abuela no se dará cuenta?- Pregunta con asombro, me acerco a él más tranquila y me siento en la cama de enfrente apoyando mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano.

-Estuve pensando…-Me distraigo y me quedo colgada mirando un mechón despeinado sobre la cabeza de Heisuke.

-Qué novedad-Dice divertido al verme tardar

-¡Shh!-Le callo- Ella tiene el sueño pesado, si somos cuidadosos podríamos cambiar de lugar, yo pongo una alarma en vibrador para cambiar de lugar a las cinco y media.-

-¿No es demasiado complicado?-

-Sí pero valdrá la pena para ti, además si te sueltas el cabello te parecerás aún más.-

-Soy más grande que tú…-insiste

-Lo sé pero tendrá sueño y además ella no puede ver bien sin los lentes…-Continúo

-¿Pero no se despertará con el ruido del armario?-

-Deja ya de poner excusas, ¿Es que no quieres dormir bien?

-¡Quiero que tú duermas bien!-Exclama con suavidad sorprendiéndome.-¡Sabes que apenas duermo de noche!-Reclama

-Te ofrecería dormirnos tarde como estuvimos haciendo estos últimos dos días, pero si entráramos juntos sí que no tendríamos excusas…-Digo con algo de tristeza, estas últimas dos noches habíamos estado esperando a que todos se fueran y bajábamos para conversar y mirar la tele, nos terminábamos acostando a las cuatro de la mañana o más tarde.

-Está bien, solo si prometes que en la tarde podremos dormir.-Condiciona Heisuke.

-Te lo prometo.-Acepto con una risa.-Hablando de soltarte el cabello, necesitas un baño.-Comento

-¿Qué?-Dice abriendo los ojos mientras se inclina hacia atrás demasiado perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡Mamá me voy a bañar!-Grito desde mi posición y Heisuke termina de caer al tiempo que mi madre contesta.

-Vamos ven, no hay forma de salvarte-Digo arrastrándolo al baño.

-Ah vamos, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?-Refunfuña entrando al baño.

-Calla.-Le ordeno cerrando la puerta, de inmediato el ambiente se pone extraño y no entiendo la razón. Heisuke retrocede un paso sonrojado.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Me veo diciendo al no comprender la situación.

-No…no esperarás que me bañe contigo.-Tartamudea sonrojado

-¿Qué?-Contesto incrédula antes de estallar en carcajadas.- ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Hey no te burles.- Reprocha avergonzado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, solo quería explicarte un par de cosas…-comienzo

-Se bañarme Yuli.-Me interrumpe.

-No es eso, quería decirte como se usa la ducha, mira aquí está el jabón, y si giras de este aparatito para el lado rojo el agua saldrá caliente y si giras hacia el azul será más fría.-Explico toqueteando la ducha.

-Entiendo, gracias.-Me dice, le alcanzo una toalla y estoy por salir cuándo recuerdo algo.-Dime cuando termines así te ayudo con tu cabello.-Le pido, el me mira con confusión pero asiente de todos modos.

Habrán pasado quince minutos cuándo vuelve a llamarme, como me llamó entro al baño como Pancho en su casa, pero me veo fuera de el tan rápido como entré. ¡Heisuke está en toalla!, ¡Heisuke está en toalla en mi baño!, ¡Heisuke Todo de los shinsengumi está en toalla en mi baño!. Es lo único que puedo pensar mientras cubro mi atomatado rostro con una mano.

-Yuli, no me diste ropa…-Murmura Heisuke desde el baño, reconozco su tono de voz, el también está avergonzado.

-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar, ya te traeré la ropa.- Le digo con la voz aguda y temblorosa por la vergüenza.

Corro por las escaleras hasta a la vieja habitación de mi hermano y a buscarle ropa pero mi madre me intercepta en el camino.

-¿A dónde vas?.-Me petrifico al instante-¿no ibas a bañarte?

-Ehm… Sí, pero quería ver si Jean tenía esa camisa que usaba antes, que siempre me gustó.- Miento con nerviosismo mientras aprieto dicha entre mis dedos.

-Ah… ¿vas a ponértela?, es de hombre y hace frío-

-Tal vez…sabes cómo lo extraño.- Vuelvo a mentir, no es que no lo extrañase pero de momento había más calma en la casa.

-Me parece perfecto.-Me dice con la voz endulzada, suspiro de alivio al escuchar que me creyó, dejó la camisa en su lugar y en vez de ello recojo un buzo de lana verde opaco, unos pantalones deportivos grises y ropa interior antes de apresurarme al baño de arriba, toco la puerta delicada.

-Heisuke tengo tu ropa.-Aviso con timidez, Heisuke abre la puerta de par en par y me lo encuentro bajo cinco toallas distintas tiritando de frío.-Lo siento tardé mucho.

-No, pa pasa nada.- Dice tiritando con fuerza, le dejo la ropa y vuelvo a irme.

-Ponte el mismo pantalón y musculosa de antes, así no se moja.- Grito desde afuera.

Cuándo vuelvo a entrar Heisuke está sentado en el mármol esperándome. Tomo la manguera, el shampoo, saco una toalla seca y me siento en una esquina dentro de la ducha.

-Ven aquí.- Le ordeno a Heisuke que se había mantenido viéndome con curiosidad, él obedece confundido.

-Siéntate.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Solo siéntate fuera de la ducha y tira la cabeza hacia atrás.-Vuelve a obedecer e inclina su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyando sus manos dentro de la ducha tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo.

Tiro de lo que está agarrando su cabello y este cae libremente, demonios, su cabello es hermoso, él es hermoso. Muerdo mi labio con fuerza para asegurarme que ningún sonido de chica fangirl escape de mis labios. Suspiro lentamente para asegurarme que ya estoy calmada, seguido tomo la manguera y me aseguro de que el agua no salga demasiado caliente.

-¿Qué estas…?-Pregunta Heisuke tensándose y enderezándose un poco.

-Shh relájate, te avisé que iba a lavar tu cabello.-Heisuke parece reticente pero finalmente se relaja y vuelve a su posición original.

Con cuidado humedezco su cabello, teniendo precaución de no mojarle demasiado. A medida que voy humedeciendo y acariciando su cabello Heisuke va relajándose más y más.

-Gracias por encargarte de mí.-Dice de repente haciendo que me sonroje, sonrío y tomo de la barbilla a Heisuke para poder inclinarlo un poco más y así besarle la frente.

-Un placer.- Contesto, Heisuke me mira paralizado antes de relajarse y sonreír. ¿Soy yo o ese es un sonrojo? Me veo dándome la cabeza fuertemente contra la pared al tirarme hacia la pared para contener la emoción que bulle en mi interior.

-Auch…-Murmuro frotándome la cabeza

-¿Esta bien?-Pregunta enderezándose y girándose a verme divertido.

-¡No te rías!-Reprocho- Si estoy bien, ahora vuelve a dónde estabas.-El vuelve a su lugar pero su cuerpo sigue sacudiéndose por la risa.

-Ya para que no fue tan divertido.- Tomo el shampoo pongo un poco en mi mano y comienzo a frotarlo con vigor en su cabello.

-Auch, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Lavo tu cabello.-Informo, continúo hasta asegurarme de que está completamente limpio.

-Tapa tus ojos.- Ordeno con suavidad

-¿Por qué?

-Porque va a dolerte si te entra jabón en los ojos.-

-Me caeré.

-Haz abdominales, o ¿Quieres que te entre jabón en los ojos?

-Ya.-Contesta y él obedece.

Aprovecho a tocarle un poco más el cabello mientras me aseguro de quitar todo el shampoo cuando de pronto Heisuke se deja caer sobre mi falda.

-Me cansé.-Se queja con un suspiro.

-Está bien, solo falta el acondicionador ahora.-

-¿Aw no podemos parar?-Pide, claro tiene sentido que este así de cansado, aún es de día.

-Solo será un poquito más, luego me bañaré, te secaré el pelo y podremos dormir ¿Sí?-Le contesto hablándole como a un niño, Heisuke no contesta pero vuelve a su lugar apoyándose en sus manos.

Acaricio su cabello frotándole el acondicionador con suavidad, desarmando pequeños nudos a su paso y la verdad es que me sorprende la poca cantidad que tiene. Vuelvo a enjuagar su cabello con lentitud y cuando necesito enjuagar la parte de adelante le dejo apoyarse en mi falda mientras lo hago aunque me esté empapando.

-Ahora sal y ponte la ropa seca que te dejé, me bañaré yo ahora.-

Me baño lo más rápida y minuciosamente que puedo, no me gusta la idea de dejarle solo demasiado tiempo. Me visto con una camiseta azul de manga larga que dice parís en el medio, encima decido colocarme una campera azul oscura y unos pantalones deportivos negros que se ajustan un poco en la zona de arriba. Cepillo mi mojado cabello rápidamente y me apresuro a entrar a mi habitación dónde Heisuke me espera sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, el cabello enmarañado y mojado mirando la tele.

-No te secaste el pelo.- Comento, pero él se limita a desviar momentáneamente la vista a mí antes de volverla a colocar sobre la televisión. Suelto un suspiro y le lanzo una toalla a la cabeza mientras me siento detrás de él, le seco el cabello con esta antes de tomar un cepillo de la mesa de luz y comenzar a desenredarlo.

-Auch.-Se queja de repente cuándo estoy por terminar y un nudo especialmente difícil aparece.

-Lo siento pero vamos, ¿Tú no hacías esto cuando estabas con los shinsengumi? Podrías hacerlo tú y colaborar.- Digo en broma, pero Heisuke se tensa de pronto y le veo apretar las sabanas con las manos.

-¿Te enojaste?-Pregunto preocupada, tal vez le enfadó de alguna manera lo que dije.-Lo siento sólo era una broma…-Él no contesta y agacha la cabeza mientras aprieta con fuerza las sabanas, sus puños blancos del esfuerzo.

Entonces lo noto, su cabello está tornándose blanco desde sus raíces…mierda ¿Éramos demasiado felices no? ¡Esto tenía que pasar! Pienso con sarcasmo.

* * *

 **Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, me quedó un poco largo y un poco largo, se me fueron llendo las ganas mientras lo hacía porque no me dejaban en paz, y todavía más! A mi Word se le ocurrió no colaborar conmigo él dia de hoy, me disculpo si ven cosas raras. Mas allá de eso espeeeeeero les haya gustado este capítulo y que tengan preguntas, si es así dejen reviews con ellas y si no es así, dejen reviews de todos modos para saber si les gustó!. No saben lo mucho que mi humor mejora cuándo veo que tengo una nueva review. Y por último solo puedo decir… se vienen muchas cosas picantes en los próximos capituloos! Tengo muchos planes para este fic…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaaaay es viernes! Bah no se si lo voy a subir hoy o el sábado pero ahora mismo es viernes, esto que viene me encanta! Bueno en realidad todo me encanta. La verdad es que tuve tiempo libre antes pero estaba molesta con fanfiction porque NO ME DEJABA VER LAS NUEVAS REVIEWS! Mas allá de eso ya las vi y estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado!**

* * *

-Heisuke…-Comienzo tocando su hombro pero él se aleja, se baja de la cama y pega su espalda a la pared soltando gruñidos mientras toma su garganta con una mano, sus ojos rojos viajan hasta mí para ser desviados rápidamente hacia el suelo.

-Vete.-Se arregla para decir entre gemidos y gruñidos.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!-

-No…No quiero que me veas así…-Dice encorvándose, sus piernas fallan y cae de rodillas al suelo con una mano apretando su garganta.

Estoy asustada y quiero llorar, él está sufriendo mucho, los espasmos que da su cuerpo, sus gruñidos y sus gemidos adoloridos solo me asustan más. De algún modo me encuentro yendo al ropero y desenfundando parte de una de las katanas de Heisuke. Dudo durante un par de segundos pero un sonido atragantado que escucho de Heisuke es todo lo que necesito para pasar la parte frontal de mi antebrazo por ella, haciendo un corte horizontal. Duele, no pensé bien en lo afilada que podría llegar a estar su katana, pero eso no importa ahora. Me doy media vuelta y me acerco a Heisuke, pero me observa con los ojos como platos y se escabulle de rodillas contra la pared dándome la espalda.

-Heisuke...-Susurro con voz entrecortada, le escucho aspirar aire con un gemido y soltarlo con un gruñido.

-No…-Le oigo decir con la voz ronca y entrecortada, casi parece que está llorando, no quiero pensar en la idea de Heisuke llorando.

Me acerco a él con el corazón desbocado y un nudo en la garganta, no quiero que me rechace. Me arrodillo a sus espaldas y le siento tensarse cuando le rodeo suavemente por encima de su hombro con mi brazo sano, y con cuidado le rodeo con el herido y lo presento ante él. Heisuke se aparta hacia atrás pero su espalda choca contra mi pecho.

Manos grandes y temblorosas toman mi antebrazo herido, al principio creo que es para apartarlo, pero suspiro con alivio cuando lo acerca él. Duele, siseo con dolor y con la otra mano que ya había dejado de rodearle, aprieto la tela del buzo por su espalda. Primero siento sus labios, están fríos, luego sus dientes y su lengua que succionan con suavidad mi sensible carne ensangrentada y expuesta.

De pronto me siento cansada y mi brazo se afloja, le escucho gruñir y su agarre se aprieta. Debo admitir que tengo miedo…¿Heisuke sería capaz de ir más lejos y matarme si se pierde a sí mismo por unos momentos? Después de todo mi sangre no dejará de correr y mi herida no cerrará rápidamente como le sucedía a Chizuru. Pero mis miedos son en vano, su cabello es castaño de nuevo y mi brazo cae flácido en su falda cuando me suelta de pronto. Definitivamente estoy aliviada, pero duele bastante y aún estoy en shock con todo lo que acaba de pasar. Roto un poco y Heisuke rota conmigo de modo que yo estoy apoyada en la otra pared y Heisuke se encuentra sentado entre mis piernas apoyado en mi pecho, pesa, pero su peso y su calor es reconfortante. Ambos nos quedamos de esa forma respirando agitados por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Heisuke reacciona de repente y cubre con una mano mi herida.

-¡Estás sangrando mucho!. Me interrumpe

-¿No de verdad?- Respondo con sarcasmo

Heisuke se levanta ágilmente y se dirige con rapidez al ropero, le veo con curiosidad tomar su ropa y de entre los pliegues sacar un pequeño paquete blanco. No tengo tiempo de pensar de qué se trata porque Heisuke está de pronto frente a mí tomando mi brazo sano con fuerza y sentándome violentamente en la cama más cercana a la puerta. Está molesto, claramente está molesto.

-No te muevas.- Me gruñe con los dientes apretados, nunca le había visto así de molesto y no me gusta nada.

Heisuke sale de la habitación y regresa de inmediato con un vaso con agua que había en el baño, se sienta pesadamente frente a mí y toma una de las toallas que habíamos utilizado antes y la pone bajo mi brazo. Luego toma el vaso con agua de la mesa de luz y deja caer de apoco el agua en mi brazo, arde, aprieto los dientes con fuerza y me golpeo el muslo con el otro puño para tratar de soportar el dolor. Espero una disculpa por haberme hecho doler pero esta nunca llega, realmente está enfadado. Aún así al momento de secar mi brazo que todavía sangra un poco lo hace con mucha delicadeza, seguido toma de su costado el paquete blanco que yo no había reconocido antes, es un enrollado de vendas. Sujeta mi brazo y comienza a darle vuelta con las vendas, le da dos vueltas enteras y ata los extremos. Mientras lo hace observo su rostro, su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados, no puedo negar que se ve atractivo, me reprimendo a mí misma por estar pensando en eso en un momento como quedamos viendo como cierta parte de la venda se vuelve ligeramente roja, cuándo Heisuke me estrella contra su pecho y me envuelve con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Eres una idiota, una idiota.-Bufa- Y yo demasiado débil y voluble.

-Heisuke…Es algo que no puedes evitar y lo hice porque quise, porque lo sabía y estabas sufriendo…-murmuro contra su ropa.

-Aún así yo…- Comienza a decir pero noto que sus palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta.

-Está bien…-Le tranquilizo.

-¡No, no lo está!-Me interrumpe.-Y ahora estás herida y…y…-

-Y estoy así porque olvidé lo afiladas que son las katanas.

-Va a quedarte una cicatriz muy fea.-

-Y así no olvidaré que pude hacer algo por ti una vez, cuando te vayas.-Al decir eso le siento apretar su agarre haciéndome perder el equilibrio y que tenga que apoyarme en la cama.

De pronto escuchamos que alguien sube lentamente las escaleras.

-Rápido, ¡Escóndete!- Le digo apartándolo con brusquedad.

-¿Dónde?-Exclama en pánico.

-¡En el ropero! ¡Vamos es mi abuela!.-Susurro, bajo la manga de mi campera con rapidez y Heisuke acababa de cerrar la puerta del armario cuando la veo entrar.

-¡Abu!-Exclamo con felicidad abrazándola.

-Ay que me vas a hacer caer.-

-Es que estoy feliz de verte-Admito con sinceridad- Dame.- Digo tomando su bolso y llevándolo a la cama.

-Yo también tenía ganas de verte.- Dice sonriendo y con esto ambas no retiramos de la habitación.

Alejo lo más rápido que puedo a mi abuela de la habitación y bajamos juntas las escaleras. Tomamos té con mi madre y me aseguro de distraerla y actuar lo más normal que puedo. Hasta que noto que son casi las cuatro. Uf, le había prometido a Heisuke que dormiríamos en la tarde.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a echar una siesta.- Digo con un bostezo

-Justo, yo tenía muchas ganas también.- Dice mi abuela.

-¡No!- Grito.- Me refiero que no subas por que sí las escaleras, mejor duerme en el cuarto de Jean.- Corrijo, al principio mi abuela parece sorprendida pero su rostro cambia rápidamente a uno conmovido.

-Gracias, que lindo que te preocupes por mí, tienes razón, dormiré en la cama de Jean.- Dice con la voz endulzada.

Suelto un suspiro aliviado y le sonrío una vez más antes de correr por las escaleras y así llegar a Heisuke rápidamente. Al llegar a mi habitación no veo a nadie, pobre, aún debe seguir dentro del ropero, por lo que me apresuro sacarlo de allí.

Al abrir la puerta veo que Heisuke está en una posición muy incómoda, con el cuello torcido y la espalda encorvada.

-Heisuke, arriba, quieres dormir en la cama.- Él entreabre sus ojos y murmura algo mientras asiente.

-Vamos vamos, ¿Quieres ayuda?-

Heisuke se tambalea pero es capaz de salir del ropero con éxito y se deja caer pesadamente sobre la cama boca abajo, aún tiene el cabello suelto y forma una cortina sobre su cabello.

Suspiro y me siento a su lado sobre la cama, aparto el cabello de su rostro y río levemente al ver como arruga la nariz al tocársela. Es irreal, me parece un sueño que Heisuke este aquí conmigo en mi habitación.

Me levanto y me dirijo a mi cama, me acuesto en ella mi mirada aún sobre Heisuke. En lugar de dormir solo me quedo mirándolo por horas, sus cejas, el puente de su nariz, sus labios, sus manos, sus uñas, sus cabellos y aquellas preciosas y espesas pestañas suyas. Su acompasada respiración me tranquiliza, de vez en cuando sus dedos se mueven, debe estar soñando. Comienzo a extrañar sus hermosos ojos celestes cuándo sus pestañas revolotean y sus ojos se clavan en los míos.

Puedo sentir el calor de un sonrojo en mis mejillas al ser descubierta, pero mis ojos se ven incapaces de dejar los suyos y él parece afectado de la misma forma hasta que me dedica una sonrisa radiante, de algún modo me veo devolviéndosela.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunta su voz ronca por el sueño. Giro mi cuerpo hasta estar acostada de espaldas y vuelvo mi cabeza a la ventana, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Debe ser cerca de las siete, ¿Quieres comer algo?- El asiente con la cabeza y se incorpora.

* * *

 **Emmm… lo siento el fin de semana pasado no pude publicarlo, como se darán cuenta lo empecé el fin de semana pasado pero recién pude terminarlo no tuve mucho tiempo. De todas formas estaré publicando otro capitulo hoy mismo se los debo, muchas gracias a la gente que le gusto y por las reviews, las reviews son lo mejor! Me alegran el día la semana y toda la vida! Personalmente considero este capítulo adorable espero les guste tanto como a mí!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno como dije este es el segundo capitulo que subo hoy porqueeee lo prometí se los debo, este capítulo esta hot! Es como una montaña rusa emocional y realmente quiero saber su opinión sobre este capítulo me emociona mucho!**

* * *

Los dos primeros días con la abuela todo salió bien y sin ningún incidente, hasta que llega la penúltima noche y tenemos un ¨pequeño percance¨ y con ¨pequeño percance¨ me refiero a que casi se nos va todo por la borda.

La alarma suena y salgo silenciosamente del ropero, me acerco cuidadosamente a la cama en la que está Heisuke, me siento en ella y comienzo a moverlo suavemente de un hombro.

-Heisuke, arriba- Él ya estaba despierto pero se ve algo desorientado, tira de uno de mis antebrazos y me acuesta junto a él, me sonrojo y entro en pánico.-¡Heisuke, Heisuke no, la abuela, debes ir al ropero!- Exclamo en susurros tratando de apartarlo .

-¿La abuela?-Dice, seguido le siento tensarse-Mierda, lo había olvidado.- Maldice, siento movimiento y ambos nos convertimos en piedra al ver que la luz de mesa se prende, mi agarre en su hombro y el suyo en mi antebrazo se aprietan, nos miramos espantados el uno al otro.

-¿Yuliana?-Oigo la voz de mi abuela- ¿Quién está contigo?

-N nadie abuelita, apaga la luz vuelve a dormir.-Tartamudeo tratando de controlar la situación.

-No me digas nadie cuándo le veo allí contigo-Insiste, un leve tono de irritación en su voz, suspiro apartando mis ojos de los de Heisuke y me siento, presentando a mi abuela a Heisuke en todo su esplendor.

-Por favor, te lo explicaré no le digas a mamá.-Ruego angustiada, siento a Heisuke sentarse tras de mí. Más tarde la luz grande de la habitación está encendida y estoy sentada en mi cama junto a Heisuke y frente a la abuela.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunta.-¿Qué significa esto?- Juego con mis dedos nerviosamente mientras maquino alguna mentira en mi mente.

-La verdad es que…Los padres de Heisuke lo tiraron a la calle, lo abandonaron y dejaron a sus suerte, a él lo conozco gracias un cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, nos hicimos buenos amigos al instante, es por eso que cuándo llegó hace unos cuantos días no pude rechazarle, se ha estado quedando aquí desde entonces.- Miento, estoy nerviosa, mis manos sudan y mi corazón palpita como si no hubiese un mañana mientras espero una respuesta.

-Cariño, esto es algo que tus padres deben saber…- Dice, mi corazón se detiene por un segundo y un nudo enorme se forma en mi garganta impidiéndome respirar con normalidad.

-¿Qué…?-Susurro, mi voz quebradiza y acongojada, Hesiuke me mira y toma mi mano derecha, apretándola con seguridad.

-¿No planearás esconder esto por siempre, se enterarán en algún momento y entonces será peor, si se enteran ahora tal vez sean capaces de ayudar al chico.-Dice comenzando a levantarse.

Por mi mente pasan como flashes los más horribles y crueles finales a esto, en menos de un segundo me encuentro de rodillas en el suelo tomando de la mano a mi abuela que ya estaba de pie para frenarla, mientras convulsiono en llantos en el suelo en un ataque de angustia y nervios.

-¡Por favor, por favor no lo hagas, prometo que algún día lo solucionaré, se lo diré a mis padres, dame tiempo te lo ruego…¡No hagas esto!- Sollozo aun mirando al suelo mientras tiemblo, siento la presencia arrodillada de Heisuke a mi lado que coloca una mano sobre mi espalda con intención tranquilizadora.

-Por favor.- Le oigo decir a Heisuke, entonces mi abuela acaricia suave y tranquilizadoramente su mano sobre mi cabeza.

-Está bien, no diré nada, me doy cuenta de que este es un tema muy importante y delicado para ti, siempre y cuando prometas algún día hacer lo que dijiste.- Me abalanzo a abrazar a mi abuela con fuerza levantándome rápidamente del suelo.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Exclamo, ahora las lágrimas son de alivio y felicidad, me giro y estrello mi cuerpo contra el de Heisuke que me miraba con una sonrisa. Nos abrazamos con fuerza contentos y aliviados, aún no puedo parar de llorar.

-Está bien…-Susurra sobre mi cabeza.-No pasó nada, todo está bien ahora.- Asiento con la cabeza y seco mis lagrimas mientras me separo de él y le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

-Bueno renacuajos, son las seis de la mañana, hora de ir a dormir.-Dice.

Al final apagamos las luces y termino acostándome junto a Heisuke por que los nervios y el susto aún no se disipan, la adrenalina continúa en mis venas dejándome acelerada y sin poder dejar de temblar. Extrañamente Heisuke no se avergüenza, al pareces entiende que lo necesito porque me atrae a su pecho y frota mi espalda para que deje de temblar.

-Shh, no pasó nada ¿Ves?, todo está bien, duérmete.- Me tranquiliza, suspiro, él es demasiado lindo conmigo.

-Muchas gracias Heisuke.-Susurro

-Para que están los amigos, además esto no es nada, tú has hecho muchísimo más por mí.- Asiento con la cabeza contenta y Heisuke me atrae aún más a su cuerpo.-Duérmete.-Susurra, y arrullada por su respiración sobre mi cabeza y el acompazado movimiento de su pecho me duermo.

* * *

 **Listo, ya sé que realmente es corto pero aun así lo considero bastante emocionante, además hasta aquí tengo el manuscrito, tengo que continuarlo, ya tengo casi todo planeado (está muy lejos de terminar), espero no matar a nadie ni que me maten por lo que tengo planeado , porque sinceramente… solo tienen que esperar un poco más y se pondrá muy muy interesante. ME OLVIDABA! NECESITO UN CONSEJO! Estuve pensando en el próximo capítulo sucederán unas cuantas cosas y estaba pensando en si hacerlo todo junto como un capítulo solo extra largo o hacer dos capítulos tamaño normal ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué debería hacer?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quería hacerlo en una sola parte extra larga pero me di cuenta de que debo hacerles una pregunta MUY SERIA, porque la cosa se va a poner seria y esta vez lo digo en TODO sentido, ahora bien por un lado van a querer matarme y por el otro no tanto. Y como la cosa se va a poner caliente y yo no quiero faltarle el respeto a nadie quería preguntarles si lo quieren detallado, o poco detallado o tal vez un nivel medio a mi me da exactamente lo mismo aunque en el manuscrito lo tengo bastante explicito puedo cambiarlo para no faltarles el respeto es MUY IMPORTANTE que me lo digan no querría jamás faltarles el respeto o nada…seguro se preguntan de qué manera el pobre Heisuke y Yuliana van a llegar a esa situación, JA ya verán…**

* * *

Cuándo despierto noto que mi abuela ya no está, ella siempre fue muy silenciosa al irse.

Cuando quiero levantarme para ir al baño y desayunar un peso en mi cadera y otro sobre mi cintura no me dejan. Bajo la mirada para encontrarme con un brazo sobre mi pecho y una pierna sobre mi cadera, es entonces cuando noto su respiración en mi nuca, suspiro y muerdo mi labio para contenerme, siento mi corazón latir y mi rostro irradiar calor, es como si me tuviese de osito de peluche.

De alguna manera logro desprenderme de Heisuke sin despertarle, antes de ir al baño tomo una calza negra y un buzo largo hasta los muslos de color gris, al volver a entrar a mi habitación me acerco a la cama de Heisuke y comienzo a moverle suavemente de un hombro.

-Arriba, a desayunar Heisuke.- Se despierta enseguida pienso que tiene que ver con que es un Shinsengumi y debe estar alerta.

-Buenos días Yuli.- Dice con ronca y frotándose un ojo. Juro que este hombre cardíaco si sigue siendo de esta manera, es la mezcla perfecta de sensualidad y ternura, me aseguro de alejarme antes de que me dé un algo.-Te esperaré abajo.-Aviso antes de irme.

No me preocupa la abuela porque ella ya lo sabe, y mis padres están visitando amigos y parientes para despedirse, porque mañana mismo ambos se van a Francia para encontrarse con mi hermana en su viaje académico, además de que mi abuela también vuelve a su casa mañana, por lo que no tendré que preocuparme por esconderlo en un buen tiempo. Estoy muy emocionada porque hoy vienen de visita mis dos mejores amigas, Analía y Lucy, al mismo tiempo me pone nerviosa su reacción frente a Heisuke pero no voy a decirles la verdad, me encerrarían en un manicomio.

Cuando estoy terminando de bajar las escaleras escucho el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación, de verdad que Heisuke se levanta rápido, creo que está acostumbrándose a los horarios. Me encuentro con la abuela lavando los platos en la cocina y me acerco a saludarla besándole la mejilla.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- Pregunta

-Muy bien por suer…-En eso un sonido en la escalera me distrae.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Seguro fue Heisuke.- Aseguro, me giro y se me detiene el corazón al acercarme en a la escalera.

Heisuke se encuentra en el primer escalón, con el cabello de su coleta blanco, y sus orbes rojos poseen una mirada desgarrada y asesina cuando los posa en mí, pero me descarta inmediatamente y los dirige hacia mi abuela en la cocina. Mierda ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la segunda vez, la segunda vez sucedió cuando salía del baño mi madre casi nos descubre pero lo metí adentro del baño y cerré la puerta, una navaja de afeitar siendo nuestra aliada. Por suerte desde este ángulo mi abuela no puede ver nada, Heisuke baja el último escalón con decisión y la mirada determinada sobre mi abuela.

De ninguna manera Heisuke, de ninguna manera te alimentarás de ella, le miro a los ojos una vez más, pero no encuentro a Heisuke allí, se perdió en la sed de sangre.

Justo cuando volvía a caminar, me pongo de espaldas a él con los brazos extendidos para impedirle pasar, es muy difícil pero considero que lo hago bastante bien.

-Muévete Yuliana.- Gruñe con la voz estrangulada.

-No, ella es mi familia, no vas a hacerle daño.- Susurro y como puedo alcanzo un paraguas con punta del ropero junto a las escaleras y se lo alcanzo, deja de forcejear y lo toma dubitativo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Como respuesta descubro aún de espaldas parte de mi cuello.-No.- Dice con firmeza, de alguna manera me conmueve que incluso perdido en la sed de sangre él no quiera hacerme daño.

-Por favor, no le hagas daño, déjame ayudarte.- Entonces le oigo gruñir y un dolor agudo cruza por mi cuerpo desde la zona entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Heisuke aparta delicadamente mi cabello y sostiene mi cuerpo de la cintura con un brazo acercando mi espalda a su pecho, a veces pienso que es raro que este Heisuke que no tiene vergüenza de colocar su boca sobre mi herida sea el mismo que se avergüenza cuando le veo sin camisa o le abrazo. Mi espalda se arquea inconscientemente para alejarme pero Heisuke me sostiene firmemente, mis brazos buscando soporte en el de Heisuke.

Parece pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Heisuke aparte su boca de mi herida, se deja caer sentado en un escalón arrastrándome consigo, estoy cansada…

Siento los brazos de Heisuke abrazando mi cintura atrayéndome a él.

-Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname.- No deja de susurrar.

-Shh…-Le calmo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Oigo preguntar a mi abuela desde la cocina.

-No, todo está bien, olvidé algo arriba.- Digo tratando de controlar mi voz.

Me levanto y le ofrezco mi mano a Heisuke que me observa sumamente adolorido desde el suelo, pero lo toma de todos modos. Nos dirigimos silenciosamente al baño de arriba y me observa desde la puerta mientras me siento en la mesa de mármol para desinfectar y cubrir mi herida, al terminar un silencio espeso se apodera del baño.

-No puedo creer que he vuelto a hacerlo, y no solo eso sino que perdí el control y a tu familia casi… casi…-Tartamudea desgarrado, se acerca a mí como pidiendo permiso y extiendo mis brazos aun sentada y Heisuke no tarda en recorrer los centímetros que nos separan para abrazarme.-Perdóname.- No deja de repetir como un mantra.

-Shh, Heisuke ya hemos hablado de esto, no importa cuántas vece suceda yo estaré contigo…-

-Debo regresar, soy un peligro para ti, soy solo un monstruo y no quiero herirte…-Dice que debe regresar, pero en lugar de alejarse solo me acerca a su cuerpo abrazándome con más fuerza, no quiero que se vaya pero se lo debo…

-Lo solucionaré… Te lo prometo.- Digo contra mi voluntad- Ve y cámbiate, hoy es un gran día, conocerás a mis mejores amigas.- Digo apartándome de él.

A ellas las conozco por el instituto de danza al que voy, mientras yo bailo ballet, Ana baila hip hop, ella es muy alta, peliroja y de ojos verdes. Lucy es algo distinto, ella solo hace la barra de ballet conmigo para fortalecer su cuerpo, ella es muy atlética, es morena de piel y es la más baja de las tres.

El día pasa rápido y mis amigas no tardan en aparecer, nos sentamos en el suelo de mi habitación entre las camas y Heisuke se sienta sobre la que él duerme normalmente. No saben quién es él en realidad, solo les dije que es un nuevo amigo a quién quería presentarles.

A pesar de reírme y conversar al estar con ellas y Heisuke no paro de pensar en lo que sucedió hoy temprano, hasta que sale un tema de conversación que casi hace que Heisuke se desmaye de vergüenza y que toda mi preocupación salga de mi mente.

-Entonces Lucy…-Comienza Ana.-¿Qué se siente hacerlo?

-¿Hacerlo?- Interviene Heisuke

-Tener sexo, ya sabes daah…-Dice como si fuese obvio.

-¿Eh?- Responde completamente alarmado y rojo como un semáforo.

-Oh vamos, tú debes saber de eso, seguro ya lo hiciste.- Paso mi mano izquierda por mi atomatado rostro, ellas a diferencia de mí son muy abiertas y desvergonzadas con respecto a esos temas.

-No, en realidad no…-Tartamudea.- De dónde yo vengo son muy reservados sobre eso…

-¿De veras?- Se me escapa, no lo esperaba, de verdad creí que ya lo había hecho.

-Sí, deberías haberlo imaginado…-Dice demasiado avergonzado como para mirarme.

-No te creo, mírame a los ojos y dilo de nuevo.- Demando incrédula, pero no necesito que lo repita.

Cuándo me mira a los ojos veo sinceridad y mucha vergüenza, su rostro levemente sudado y tan rojo que casi parece que va a explotar, sus ojos brillantes. Uff, es demasiado tierno, este chico va a matarme un día, siento calor en mi rostro y mi corazón late de prisa, suspiro para calmarme antes de que las chicas puedan notarlo.

-Puedes irte, de verdad queremos hablarlo de esto y no es adecuado hacerlo contigo en nuestra charla de chicas.- Heisuke asiente aliviado y se retira, en cuanto cierra la puerta me giro con una sonrisa malévola a Lucy.

-Y…¿Qué se siente?- Pero en lugar de ser yo quién interroga malévolamente, son ellas quienes me miran raro poniéndome nerviosa.

-Más bien, ¿Qué sucede contigo y el chico? ¿Lo consideras lindo verdad?- Pregunta Ana.

-¿Te gusta no es cierto?- Se suma Lucy

-¡Shh!- Las callo- Puede oírlas, y sí, si me gusta, le quiero en verdad.- Admito avergonzada.

-¡Sabía!-Festeja Ana.

-¿Se lo dirás verdad?- Pregunta Lucy.- Sabes que se nota que te adora.

-No estoy tan segura de eso- Digo pensando en Chizuru- Además , no puedo decírselo, nuestra relación es mucho más complicada que eso.- Admito considerando que Heisuke en algún momento se irá.

-Está bien no te presionaremos.- Asegura Ana, esta es una de las razones por las cuales son mis mejores amigas, ellas son excelentes.

-Sobre eso, quiero salir a bailar a un club, ¿Creen que las dejarán?.- Pregunta Lucy, a ella le encanta salir.

-Mis padres se van mañana temprano, por supuesto que voy, no se enterarán.- Digo olvidándome por completo de Heisuke.

-No lo sé…últimamente es aburrido simplemente salir a bailar a un club.- Duda Ana

-Te conseguiré alcohol…- Seduce Lucy, ella es la única mayor de las tres y es la que siempre lo consigue.

-Está bien.-Cede rápidamente haciendo que ceda.

El resto del día pasa rápido y cuándo me doy cuenta ya estoy escondiendo a Heisuke en mi armario luego de haber hablado con mi madre y mi padre de las responsabilidades que iba a tener ya que ellos se irían.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No necesitas nada? ¿Una manta, un almohadón?-Pregunto con preocupación.

-No, de veras, ve a dormir.-Ríe.

-¿Con quién hablas?-Oigo decir a mi madre desde su habitación, del susto me paralizo.

-Con el chico sexy que tenemos la abuela y yo encerrado en el ropero- Digo en broma, la escucho reír y suspiro aliviada.- ¡Que te vaya bien mañana!-

-¿Pero que haces?.-Susurra espantado Heisuke.

-La engaño con la verdad.- Heisuke me mira raro.- ¿Funcionó o no?.- Niega con la cabeza resignado con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Solo tú…-Susurra divertido.

-Buenas noches Heisuke.-Me despido y tal como lo había hecho esta mañana con mi abuela dándole el beso de los buenos días, le doy el beso de las buenas noches a Heisuke sobre su flequillo. Es tan natural, tan inconsciente y tan impulsivo que no me doy cuenta que lo hice hasta que cierro la puerta del armario. Ahora mi corazón no para de latir, pienso avergonzada, mi abuela sale del baño sacándome de mi trance y aun pensando en ello me voy a dormir.

* * *

 **Este fue el capítulo de hoy, cuando reciba sus respuestas subiré el próximo dios me da miedo, me van a matar!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buueeeenoo lamento no haber podido publicar nada la semana pasada eso es porque estoy en parciales, o pruebas semestrales o como sea que le llamen, debo concentrarme en eso porque es mi último año y el que viene entro a la universidad si todo sale bien, bueno más allá de disculparme espero que disfruten tanto leer este capítulo como yo escribirlo.**

* * *

El día siguiente pasa muy rápido, en cuanto termino de levantarme y llevarle el desayuno a Heisuke, entra mi abuela a la habitación casi matándonos del susto a ambos para despedirse, no sin antes recordarme lo que le había prometido.

Más tarde mis padres se encargan de mantenerme lejos de mi habitación y de Heisuke con sus largas y pesadas charlas de responsabilidades que tendría ahora que ellos se van. Parecían hacerlo a propósito, cada vez que entraba a mi habitación y me sentaba junto a Heisuke alguno de los dos me llamaba, creí que explotaría, pero el pensamiento de la salida de esta noche me daba calma y al mismo tiempo me ponía ansiosa.

En cuanto se fueron, corrí directo a sacar a Hesiuke de mi habitación, estaba muy aliviado de poder salir de allí. Decidimos estirarnos libremente en el sofá de cuatro y mirar alguna película infantil mientras merendábamos.

Al ser aún de día y haber acabado de merendar, Heisuke se acuesta sobre el sofá con su cabeza en mis piernas y se dispone a dormir. Mientras tanto, como un reflejo inconsciente, le acaricio el cabello y las orejas mientras organizo la salida con las chicas en el celular. Cuándo noto lo que estoy haciendo retiro la mano de inmediato, estoy confundida, porque con mi mejor amigo nos tratamos de esta manera pero con Heisuke es tan distinto el sentimiento. Lo considero un avance enorme considerando que este es el mismo Heisuke que se avergonzaba por todo al comienzo, no quiero leer demasiado entre líneas y me aseguro a conciencia de que el sentimiento que predomine sea la alegría por su progresión.

De alguna manera a eso de las ocho me las ingenio para levantarme sin despertarle para poder prepararme. Me baño, me aliso el cabello y me visto con unas medias negras con pequeñas cruces, un short de jean y un top algo más arriba del ombligo color negro, aún es invierno y me agarraría una pulmonía si salgo así, por lo que me pongo unas botas hasta la pantorrilla con plataformas y una camisa a cuadros gruesa y de manga larga roja y negra. Además, trenzo un mechón de mi cabello del lado izquierdo y lo sujeto con un fino broche plateado con una diminuta mariposa del mismo color en un extremo. También decido maquillarme, rimel, delineador, polvo, rubor y un lápiz labial rojo oscuro mate, antes de salir de la habitación pongo un poco de perfume en mi cueyo, detrás de las orejas y las muñecas.

Al bajar por las escaleras tarareando una canción, me encuentro a Heisuke tomando agua en la cocina, al verme el vaso casi se le cae de la mano pero lo sostiene a tiempo, no sin antes derramar la mitad del agua.

-¿Pero qué haces así vestida?- Exclama sonrojado y en pánico.

-Voy a salir…-Digo tímidamente al notar el evidente error, jamás se lo dije.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No saldrás así vestida a ninguna parte! ¿A dónde además? ¿Sola?- Dice cada vez hablando más rápido.

-A un club, a bailar, todos van así vestidos y no voy sola, voy con Ana y Lucy…-Respondo tímidamente.

-Pero, pero se te ve el alma…- Tartamudea- Uy me imagino que clase de protección pueden ofrecerte ellas dos, ¿Y si algo sucede?- Está claramente frustrado.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Mi padre? No sucederá nada, además, siempre salgo de esta manera con ellas.- Me excuso.

-Siempre salgo…-Repite en shock, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras se sostiene de una silla.- ¿Y si alguien con intenciones extrañas se les acerca? ¿Qué harán entonces?

-Depende…Del chico y su estado.-Admito, la verdad es que la situación comenzaba a hartarme, no iba a decirle que la idea de salir a un club es conocer chicos beber y divertirse, con esta clase de reacción, si se lo digo seguro me ata a alguna parte para que no vaya…

-Ah no, eso sí que no, voy con ustedes.- Me mira con determinación, conozco esa expresión, estoy segura de que si le digo que no jamás me dejara salir por la puerta, suspiro rendida.

-Está bien, ve a bañarte, te dejare la ropa adecuada en la habitación.- Me rindo.

Se baña y se viste con la ropa que le había dejado, unos jean oscuros y la camisa blanca que me gustaba de mi hermano, antes de que las chicas nos pasaran a buscar le arremango hasta los codos la camisa luciendo sus antebrazos y le pongo un poco de perfume que mi hermano había dejado. Dios que se ve atractivo, incluso las chicas me lo dijeron más tarde, tendré que tener cuidado de las sanguijuelas.

En el camino Heisuke se ve súper emocionado, es la primera vez que sale de la casa después de todo. Una parte de mí no puede evitar el estar emocionada por ir a un club con Heisuke, ni en mis sueños más locos lo habría imaginado, tal vez, con suerte y un poco de alcohol podría tener una oportunidad…Pero desecho la idea de inmediato, es Heisuke de quién estamos hablando después de todo.

Al llegar, luego de que Lucy nos haya ayudado a entrar, puesto a que es la única mayor de las tres, vamos directo a la barra. Me aseguro de tener a Heisuke firmemente agarrado de la manga, todas pedimos vodka y pido uno más para Heisuke mientras me quito la camisa y la aseguro en mi cadera, el pobre parece realmente abrumado por la música, el calor y la cantidad de gente y parejas que bailan pegados unos a los otros moviendo las caderas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Grita sobre la música tomando el vaso que le ofrezco.

-Vodka-Me limito a contestar.

-¿Voque?- Dice confundido.

-Es alcohol-Explico, se sorprende y enseguida dirige su mirada al vaso que yo misma tengo en mi mano.

-Pero tú no puedes beber eso, dámelo- Exclama levemente enojado, pobre es un día con demasiadas emociones para él, pero no voy a dejar que me detenga.

-¡Claro que sí!- Exclamo, le miro a los ojos desafiante y me trago casi la mitad del vaso, mi nariz arrugándose por el ardor, él rueda los ojo rendido y se apoya a un lado de la barra bebiendo de su vaso.

-Si quieres más con esto será suficiente, estaré bailando con las chicas.- Grito dándole el dinero necesario, el alcohol haciendo levemente efecto en mí.

Antes de ir a bailar con las chicas nos terminamos el vaso y pedimos uno más para cada una. El tiempo pasa rápido con las chicas, ahora solo somos yo y Lucy, a Ana se la llevó un chico muy bonito hace un rato.

El alcohol hizo muy bien su trabajo, bailamos meneando la cintura y las caderas desinhibidamente al ritmo de la música, cada mínima cosa hace que nos descostillemos de la risa, todo se ve borroso y es complicado tratar de mantener el equilibrio.

Entonces, dos chicos se nos acercan, no es la primera vez, he bailado con un par de chicos hace un rato pero jamás los besé, el pensamiento de Heisuke viéndome en la barra me lo impide. Soy una tonta, incluso sabiendo que lo nuestro no podría ser.

El chico acerca su rostro al mío y giro mi cuello hacia otro lado, donde me encuentro con la vista de Lucy besando al chico que había ido con ella.

-¿No tengo oportunidad contigo hoy no?- Pregunta insistente, estoy demasiado abrumada como para contestarle y continúo tratando de apartarle.

-La verdad es que tienes razón, no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella hoy.- Escucho de repente una voz enojada, al tiempo que un cuerpo se interpone entre nosotros, le reconozco inmediatamente, por el aroma intoxicante de su perfume, por su espalda, su cabello.

El otro chico no tarda en irse y Heisuke se gira a verme, levanta mi barbilla con un leve golpe de dos de sus dedos para observarme el rostro.

Tiene sus hermosos ojos celestes perdidos, imagino que los míos están igual y que al final él si se pidió el trago.

-Deberíamos irnos, creo que estamos un poco mal.-Dice arrastrando las palabras, me descostillo de la risa por su forma de hablar y al verme se carcajea conmigo, el sonido de su risa…es excelente.

-Mejor vamos a bailar.-Digo mirándole a los ojos y comenzando a moverme al ritmo de la música.

Heisuke al comienzo me mira raro, pero ve a las personas a su alrededor y comienza a imitarlas. A pesar de ser nuevo en esto lo hace excelente, la forma en la que mueve sus caderas, de alguna forma me vuelve loca.

Me mira a los ojos con rostro serio y ojos oscuros, claramente intoxicado. Le devuelvo la mirada mientras tomo un sorbo de mi bebida, queda menos de la mitad, sus ojos parecen oscurecerse al verme. Cuando vuelvo a acercar el vaso a mis labios me detiene con la mano sobre este y me lo quita para tomar casi todo lo que queda del líquido.

Me devuelve el vaso y no termino de sostenerlo cuándo Heisuke me atrae de la cintura firmemente a su cuerpo, inconscientemente mis brazos van a envolver su cuello.

No soy capaz de pensar con claridad, la sensación de su pecho contra el mío, nuestros estómagos rozándose, su mano en mi cintura y otra que sube por mi cuello hasta mi rostro acercándolo aún más al suyo.

Nuestros labios conectan en un torpe y caliente beso borracho, corriente se apropia de mi cuerpo y lo atraigo hacia mí. El alcohol amplificando mi sentido del tacto y permitiéndome perfectamente sentir las diferencias en nuestros cuerpos, sobretodo sus manos y su grueso antebrazo que me aprieta a su él.

Nos separamos y le veo a sus hermosos ojos rojos…rojos…su cabello está blanco y me mira con hambre, al mismo tiempo comienza a toser con fuerza. El vaso que aún está en mi mano derecha se cae y se rompe en el suelo, estoy demasiado alcoholizada como para entrar en ninguna clase de pánico.

Es raro, seguro el ambiente, el alcohol, la música, la cantidad de gente y el ardor desataron algo en él, recién el día anterior le había dado mi sangre. Me agacho y tomo torpemente uno de los vidrios del suelo, Heisuke sosteniéndome para que no caiga.

Heisuke toma el vidrio y lo pasa por mi cuello, la situación y mi estado no permiten que sienta dolor, pero si permite que me sienta en llamas cuando pega su boca en mi cuello.

No es mucho lo que bebe tal vez porque justo ayer lo hizo y esto es solo una reacción a la situación abrumante. Cuando se separa de mi vuelve a ser mi intoxicado y mareado Heisuke de antes, aún nos movemos con la música, con ambos brazos envolviendo mi cintura me acerca a él, besa mi mandíbula y vuelve a mis labios donde me da un simple beso.

De pronto se acerca un guardia y nos dice un montón de cosas en un tono enojado y demandante, pero no logramos entender nada de lo que dice. Heisuke y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos reímos a carcajadas en su cara.

De alguna manera terminamos en un taxi camino a casa…

* * *

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, probablemente hoy mismo o mañana estaré subiendo otro. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero estaré teniendo dos semanas de vacaciones por lo que aprovecharé a escribir. Espero no me maten por dejarlo en ese momento, si lo hacen no sé lo que me harán en el próximo capítulo… Y no está no es la parte hot que dije antes. Espero tengan muchas preguntas y les haya gustado por favor estoy lista para responder sus preguntas por lo que dejen reviews con ellas y su opinión de si les gustó!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Preparen sus corazones, y yo mientras me prepararé mi funeral y escogeré mi vestido para la ocasión, es broma! O no… Disfruten!**

* * *

…De alguna manera, terminamos en un taxi camino a casa.

-Yuli…-Me llama desde el asiento de al lado.

-¿Qué?-Digo con tono cansado.

-¿Por qué nos sacaron?-Pregunta girando su cabeza extrañamente a mí.

-Porque rompimos un vaso…-Contesto arrastrando las palabras.

-Rompimos…rompimos un vaso, ja, rompimos un vaso.-Repite como encantado por la oración mientras comienza a reírse.

-Rompimos un vaso.-Repito contagiada comenzando a reír también.

Al llegar a casa y pagar el taxi me caigo estrepitosamente al salir del auto y sé que dolerá mañana. Por suerte Heisuke se apresura en ayudarme a levantarme aunque lo hace débilmente mientras se ríe de mí. Al entrar se sienta en el sofá grande mientras voy por una botella de agua que compartimos sin molestarnos por tomar vasos. Me quedo mirándolo mientras toca sus labios con dos dedos, cuándo me mira le saco la lengua.

-Te caíste…te caíste…-Dice y de la misma manera de antes terminamos riéndonos a carcajadas.

Al calmarme miro el reloj, son recién las tres y cinco, es muy temprano considerando que esos clubs cierran a las seis cuándo está amaneciendo, además de que fuimos cerca de la una menos cuarto.

-Vamos Heisuke, a dormir.-Digo

Subir las escaleras es toda una hazaña, pero logramos hacerlo entre carcajadas y trabajando juntos. Me saco las botas por el camino y al llegar a mi cama noto la falta de Heisuke, me giro y me lo encuentro mirándome raro desde la puerta. Mi corazón late con fuerza en reacción a su mirada, a decir verdad yo estoy igual, mis parpados pesan por el deseo. En un par de zancadas se encuentra frente a mí tomando con ambas manos mi rostro.

-Eres muy linda…-Susurra.

Y lo siguiente que sé es que sus labios están pegados a los míos en un frenesí de pasión. Su textura, la forma en la que los mueve contra los míos es… es completamente indescriptible. Siento a Heisuke tironear torpemente de la camisa amarrada a mis caderas, le ayudo a hacerlo rápidamente. Comienzo a desprender los botones de su camisa pero cuando llego al botón que está justo bajo sus pectorales, Heisuke me detiene, me empuja y me acuesta sobre la cama, un sonido de sorpresa escapa de mi garganta. Heisuke se detiene y se aleja apoyando las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, me observa con una mirada que no logro identificar, mi respiración se agita al estar bajo se escrutinio. Lo veo cerrar los ojos lentamente y bajar su cabeza hasta mi cuello besando y mordiendo levemente, mi espalda se arquea, la sensación cosquilleante es excelente. Mis manos no pierden el tiempo y se apresuran a terminar de desprender su camisa y deslizar una mano alrededor de su espalda desnuda para acercarlo a mí, es inesperadamente suave. El contraste de su duro abdomen contra el mío más suave y blando me hace querer más y me muevo bajo él en busca de fricción. Un sonido escapa de su garganta y sus manos no tardan en quitarme el top, mi cabeza da vueltas y me pego a su mano cuando está aprieta suavemente mi pecho derecho. El alcohol hace su trabajo impidiéndome pensar en otra cosa que no sea la presencia de Heisuke sobre mí. Debe estar igual de abrumado por la pasión que yo, sus ojos están cerrados todo el tiempo. Deslizo su camisa por su hombros y Heisuke termina rápidamente de sacársela, suavemente recorro su formado abdomen con mis manos sintiendo su piel erizarse bajo mis sus labios a los míos besándome lentamente de nuevo, de pronto me siento atrevida y bajo tocando levemente con mis dedos su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna dónde ejerzo un poco de presión con la palma de mi mano derecha, en respuesta gruñe separando sus labios de los míos aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Mh…Chizuru-Susurra.

De pronto siento nauseas, me salteo el resto de mi borrachera y paso directo a una dolorosa resaca le empujo con mucha fuerza sintiéndome sucia. Corro al baño haciendo un par de arcadas y siento a Heisuke correr tras de mí diciendo mi nombre. Apoyo las manos en la pared del baño y descargo todo el contenido de mi estómago. Aún con naúseas y mareada me giro y veo a Heisuke con una expresión sumamente espantada en la puerta, le veo con la expresión más enojada y adolorida que pude tener alguna vez frente a él mientras me seco la boca con el dorso de la mano. Da un paso hacia atrás sorprendido por mi expresión.

¿Pero qué es lo que esperaba de mí? Pateo la puerta con fuerza y la cierro en su cara, me apresuro a sacarme el resto de la ropa y entro en la ducha sintiéndome manchada. Entonces me doy cuenta, sus ojos estuvieron cerrados todo este tiempo porque estaba imaginando que era Chizuru quién estaba bajo él. Con esto, rompo en llantos enojados e impotentes, sintiéndome triste y enojada, sobretodo conmigo misma. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Acostarme con Heisuke? El no pertenece aquí, pertenece al juego, con Chizuru, en todo esto mis lágrimas y sollozos no se detienen. Del otro lado de la puerta siento a Heisuke golpear la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Perdóname por favor! ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando! Es solo…el alcohol y…-Genial, ahora culpa al alcohol.- ¡Comencé a pensar en casa y no sé por qué dije eso! Es solo… extrañaba y Chizuru era lo más cercano a…-Continúa tratando de explicar con respiraciones forzosas y atragantadas con la voz entrecortada.

Parece estar llorando…¡Que llore, que bien merecido lo tiene!... Aunque… pobre, es mi culpa, yo lo saqué de su hogar, de su mundo y de todo lo que conocía a la fuerza, le aparte de su futuro, de su ruta destinada, lo cambié, lo alcoholicé y…

Mientras trato de pensar en esto Heisuke no para de balbucear y sollozar cosas del otro lado de la puerta, causando que me duela la cabeza, irritándome e impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Abro la mampara de la ducha y estrello el bote de plástico del shampoo contra la puerta.

-¡Cállate!-estallo- ¡Vete, no quiero verte, déjame pensar!-Ordeno.

-Lo siento…-Le oigo murmurar una vez más, seguido escucho pasos lentos y la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse.

Me siento en la ducha soltando un suspiro con mis brazos sobre mis piernas y la cabeza entre mis manos, no sé qué hacer, me quedo en esa posición un tiempo hasta que el agua comienza a enfriarse y me veo obligada a salir de la ducha. Envuelvo mi cuerpo en una toalla, la más grande y suave que puedo encontrar, salgo del baño llevándome la ropa y poniéndola directo al canasto de la ropa sucia. En cuanto Heisuke me escucha salir del baño abre la puerta de mi habitación y le enfrento, le veo fijarse en que solo llevo una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo pero enseguida vuelve su mirada a mis ojos frunciendo el ceño con una mirada sumamente arrepentida y adolorida, sus ojos están levemente rojos y sus pestañas mojadas. Evado su mirada al notar esto y me apresuro a caminar a paso firme a la habitación de mi hermana para vestirme con su ropa, unos pantalones deportivos grises ajustados en la cintura y un canguro verde.

Al terminar sé perfectamente a dónde ir, la verdad es que le estuve ocultando algo a Heisuke… pero sólo porque de todos modos no podría regresarle, por lo menos no sin quitarle más vida de la que la poción para volverle un fury le quitó. Un día de los que fui a ballet hace un tiempo llevé a reparar la computadora, la tengo hace un tiempo, pero no quería devolverle, uno de los lápices de la foto te permitía entrar al videojuego de tu elección, pero te quitaba años de vida, Heisuke por sí mismo vivirá menos unos años menos que una persona normal porque se volverá polvo tarde o temprano por la poción y no quiero quitarle aún más años de vida al devolverle. Pero… en su lugar, puedo hacer otra cosa.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y tomo el bolso dónde está mi ropa de ballet junto con la computadora portátil, la coloco sobre la mesa y la prendo. Mientras espero muerdo nerviosamente mi la uña de mi pulgar, al prender la pantalla se ve un poco extraña, como con estática y también tiene algunas manchas verdes, aun así puedo distinguir el fondo de pantalla de esta.

Abro la página con la imagen que hace un tiempo me trajo a Heisuke y la agrando, toco levemente con mis dedos el lápiz amarillo y murmuro

-Chizuru…-Enseguida una luz blanca ciega mis ojos.

* * *

 **Ya lo sé, quieren matarme, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Luisalawliet no nadie los vio, en los clubs por lo menos en dónde yo vivo cada uno está en su propio mundo, la música la poca luz y el alcohol hace que la gente se quede en su propia burbuja dónde solo importa tener alguien con quien estar y liberarse, por lo que no, nadie nota nada raro y cada uno está en la suya. Emm cuando hablo de canguro verde no sé si saben lo que es, son esos buzos deportivos con un solo bolsillo en el medio se les llama canguro porque simula más o menos la bolsa de un canguro. Por suerte puedo decir que terminé mis exámenes y tengo dos semanas de vacaciones por lo que probablemente podré escribir más.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okaaay al fín tengo un poco de tiempo libre para escribir un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que dskmjug4witoevk,l soy muy feliz, no sé si alguna de ustedes conoce o le gusta, bueno el manga termino ayer y hyuinjkmrvsuij mi pareja favorita en el mundo es canon! Listo quería compartirlo, espero les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

De pronto frente a mí tengo a una muy confundida Chizuru y una humeante computadora detrás de ella, un par de chispas salen de ella antes de que se caiga la parte frontal de la pantalla.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunta-¿Dónde estoy?

Suspiro, aún me duele la cabeza y tengo una sensación extraña en mis extremidades. Me doy cuenta entonces de que tomé una decisión muy precipitada, y ahora la computadora volvió a romperse y no podré devolver a ninguno de los dos pronto.

-Lo lamento, te he traído de repente, pensé que tal vez Heisuke querría verte…-Admito frotándome cansadamente la nuca con una mano.

-¿Heisuke?-Exclama y su rostro se ilumina.

-Ven te llevaré con él, si tienes preguntas él podrá contestarte.- Después de todo ¿Quién mejor que alguien en su misma situación para explicarle? Además en todo caso, que sea él quién le diga qué situación me llevó a tomar semejante decisión, extiendo la mano pidiendo permiso, después de todo igual que Heisuke al comienzo, ella no está acostumbrada al contacto físico-Vamos.

Ella toma titubeante mi mano y la guío por la casa hasta las escaleras. Heisuke está saliendo del baño cuándo terminamos de subirlas y se sorprende al vernos a ambas, esquiva la mirada de Chizuru y se encuentra con la mía, parece en shock.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-Murmura agacho la mirada y empujo hacia adelante a Chizuru con suavidad.

Heisuke vuelve a posar la mirada sobre Chizuru y le sonríe, en dos grandes zancadas la tiene entre sus brazos estrechándola entre ellos. Siento una punzada de celos pero sé que no tengo derecho, yo fui quién la trajo. Chizuru se remueve claramente incómoda entre sus brazos.

-Ah, lo siento olvidé como era antes de llegar aquí, te explicare todo, es muy distinto aquí.- Dice apartándose.

-Los dejaré para que puedan hablar tranquilamente, yo estaré abajo por si me necesitan, ah y Chizuru más tarde necesitaré hablar contigo.-Aviso

Chizuru hace un sonido y asiente, le doy una última ojeada a Heisuke antes de irme, no deja de mirarme con una expresión que no soy capaz de definir, pero asiente de todas formas. Me giro y bajo las escaleras, voy hacia la cocina dónde me preparo un café con leche antes de sentarme en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa, mientras observo por el ventanal como el sol comienza a levantarse lentamente en el cielo. Trato de no pensar pero parece ser lo único que soy capaz de hacer, pues no soy capaz de distraerme, por suerte debido a que no duermo desde la noche anterior no tardo en dormirme de forma incómoda sobre el sofá.

Me despierto cuando siento una mano sacudiéndome suavemente de un hombro, al abrir los ojos veo a Heisuke de pie frente a mí y a Chizuru sentada a mi lado, su femenina mano aún en mi hombro.

-¿No es incómodo dormirse así?- Es lo primero que me pregunta Chizuru al verme abrir los ojos.

-No te preocupes, ella siempre se duerme de las formas más extrañas-Ríe Heisuke

-Como si pudieses alardear de ello, que tú eres cien veces peor que yo- Respondo olvidando por segundos lo que había ocurrido horas antes, pero los dolorosos recuerdos regresan cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan y nos vemos envueltos en una atmósfera pesada.

-Um antes, querías hablar conmigo, ¿Quisieras hacerlo ahora?- Dice Chizuru, le agradezco en mi mente por haber roto el hielo.

-Ah sí, es verdad-Recuerdo-La ropa, la ropa, no sé si Heisuke te comento algo pero, en mi realidad y tiempo no es común andar con esa ropa y es ilegal estar armado de esa forma.-

-Sí lo hizo, me dijo que las cosas eran bastante distintas aquí- Responde

-Entonces ven, te prestaré ropa.-Digo volviendo a ofrecerle mi mano.

Heisuke nos mira extrañado cuando la ve tomar mi mano e irnos. Decido prestarle ropa de mi hermana, soy egoísta y temo que mis ropas le queden mejor a ella que a mí.

-Tus katanas por favor- Pido al entrar y cerrar la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana, ella me las alcanza distraídamente mientras observa con curiosidad a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Pregunta de repente mientras busco la forma para que las katanas entren en el ropero de mi hermana.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Contesto con otra pregunta haciéndome la desentendida.

-Se lo pregunté a Heisuke y él se puso muy nervioso, parecía triste y no me lo dijo, no insistí, pensé que tal vez tú podrías decírmelo.- Susurra

-Lo lamento, yo no seré quien te lo diga, incluso aunque te lo deba por traerte, quiero que sea él quien lo enfrente y te lo diga.- Digo en tono bajo y decaído.

-Él…¿Él hizo algo? ¿Estás enfadada con él?- Pregunta haciendo que me cuestione, ¿estoy enfadada con él? No, no tengo derecho, sin embargo estoy dolida y un poco indignada. Suspiro, Chizuru hace demasiadas preguntas difíciles, y no estoy en ánimo de ponerme a pensar.

-Había olvidado lo curiosa que puedes ser, dejemos el tema ¿Si? No quiero hablar de ello.-Digo gentilmente pero firme, Chizuru asiente comprendiendo que es un tema sensible tanto para Heisuke como para mí.

-Es muy extraño, que lo sepas casi todo de mí, y yo no te conozca para nada, aún no puedo creer que hemos sido la creación de alguien más.-Dice cambiando de tema, le agradezco en mi mente por hacerlo.

-Admito que debe ser muy extraño para ti.- De pronto mientras busco ropa abrigada para Chizuru una ocurrencia cruza por mi mente.-¿Qué…que es lo que estabas haciendo justo antes de venir aquí?- Le pregunto igual que como hice con Heisuke hace un tiempo.

Una mirada extraña cruza por sus ojos antes de comenzar a hablar. Me entero de muchas cosas, cosas que no creía posibles, que jamás pensé que podrían suceder. Al parecer cuando traje a Heisuke algo extraño sucedió, la historia siguió corriendo y de algún modo todas las rutas se mezclaron. Con la desaparición de Heisuke, Chizuru, Sano y Sinpachi se unieron mucho por la pérdida, al mismo tiempo Chizuru fue a un par de misiones con Souji, creo que me oculta algo con respecto a esto porque se tranca un par de veces pero no quiero insistir, ella no insistió cuando yo no quise hablar de algo. Al parecer también tuvo un par de misiones de espionaje con Saito y todas estas misiones que unieron a Chizuru a los Shinsengumi derivaron en varias juntas y reuniones con Hijikata, que de alguna forma terminaron en reuniones particulares y ahora estaban algo así como saliendo.

Nunca habían hablado de sus sentimientos, ni habían pasado de un par de abrazos preocupados y caricias alentadoras, pero ella me dijo que le gustaba pensar que había algo especial entre ellos, asumo que Chizuru tiene sentimientos por él. Mi parte egoísta espera que los sentimientos sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para que estos cambien por Heisuke mientras está aquí.

Al final de la historia, yo estoy sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama completamente sorprendida y Chizuru frente a mí caminando de lado a lado y completamente vestida con la ropa de mi hermana, un pantalón deportivo con faja gris y un buzo abrigado rosa, a mi vergüenza, me da un poco de celos su figura, sus pechos se notan bastante a través del abrigo, mis sospechas eran correctas al creer que eran bastante grandes porque incluso se notaban con un kimono puesto.

-Nunca creí que hablar con alguien de esto me sentaría tan bien-Dice con un suspiro- Creo que necesitaba una amiga- La palabra amiga queda rebotando en mi mente, como si no perteneciera allí, antes de terminar de digerirlo una sonrisa amable aparece en mi rostro.

-Creo que aún es demasiado pronto para eso-Digo con suavidad- Pero tal vez llegue en su momento, ahora vamos Heisuke debe estar esperando. Antes de salir Chizuru me detiene por la manga de mi ropa.

-Espera… quería preguntarte sí que yo esté aquí tiene que ver con…¿Hay algo entre tú y Heisuke?- Pregunta dubitativa.

-Es… es complicado, no quiero pensar en ello ahora mientras aún tengo ciertos recuerdos frescos en mi mente preferiría…-Hago una pausa pensando en que decir- Lo siento, tú te abriste a mí y yo me veo incapaz de hacerlo- Me disculpo.

-No pasa nada, tu misma lo dijiste, a su debido tiempo-Dice gentilmente- Vamos.

 **Hyujbgtvrfbnjuybt LISTOOO YAAAAY estoy muy contenta de al fín poder escribir un poco se siente super bien poder hacerlo después de tanto tiempo! Extrañaba mucho. Bueno como siempre espero que les haya gustado mucho, si tienen preguntas comentarios, sugerencias o críticas constructivas soy toda ojos! Um me olvidaba es probable que dentro de poco este subiendo un fanfic yaoi ssuuuuper suuuuper lemon nunca había escrito algo así y me vino la inspiración de pronto no pude evitarlo, hasta a mí me averguenza es un ERERI de la pareja de Levi y Eren de Shingeki no Kyojin solo para que lo sepan!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Siii me refería a bleach yo si esperaba un ichihime, sobre todo con los últimos dos arcos en los que fue bastante remarcado en las miradas y actos el ichihime, comencé con el anime cuando tenía 8 años tengo 17 no puedo creer que terminó, es mi infancia y gran parte de mí adolescencia! desde que vi el tercer capítulo lo quise y no puedo estar más feliz, otra cosa no sé cuándo será la próxima vez que suba un capítulo pero haré todo lo que pueda para hacerlo. Ahora de cómo va a regresarlos, es un secreto! Muajajajajaaja, lo que sí puedo decir es que aún es pronto para eso por lo que no dejes que sea tu principal preocupación con respecto a la historia *guiño* *guiño***

* * *

Al bajar me encuentro con la agradable sorpresa de que Heisuke había preparado en la mesa ratona de la sala una especie de desayuno. En la mesa había pan, mermelada y mantequilla, además, se las había arreglado para preparar dos chocolatadas y un té.

-Se estaban tardando mucho y me aburría, por eso quise hacer esto, sé que tú ya tomaste tu café con leche por lo que te hice un té, espero les guste.-Dice algo avergonzado al vernos.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte Heisuke.-Agradece Chizuru.

-Gracias Heisuke, me sorprende que hayas podido encontrar todo.- Comento.

-Sobre eso, me llevó mucho tiempo encontrar el té, nunca vi que lo usaras por lo que no sabía si tenías y tampoco pude encontrar las galletas dulces, quería mostrárselas a Chizuru.- Dice, entonces me pregunto qué tanto hizo esto por mí y que tanto por Chizuru, pero lo borro de inmediato de mi mente, de verdad que tengo que dejar de rebuscar segundas intenciones en las acciones de Heisuke.

-Voy por ellas.- Voy a la cocina y vuelvo con el paquete en la mano, al volver Heisuke y Chizuru están compartiendo una mirada muy extraña que por mi bien opto por ignorar.

De verdad es una imagen bizarra, Heisuke Todo y Chizuru de mi videojuego favorito vestidos con la ropa de mis hermanos y sentados en mi sofá. Desayunamos con una agradable conversación, Chizuru preguntaba muchas cosas, dejo que Heisuke responda muchas de sus dudas para ver que tanto había aprendido, aunque tuve que corregirlo un par de veces. De pronto Heisuke clava su vista en alguna parte de mi cuello incomodándome.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto incómoda.

-¿Qué tienes en el cuello?- Entonces sé a lo que se refiere, se refiere al cote que hizo con el trozo de vaso en el club.

-¿Fuiste tú recuerdas?- Digo avergonzada.

-Esa parte de la noche, tengo dificultades para recordarla bien.- Dice de pronto muy disgustado.

-Con el trozo de vidrio tu…-Comienzo, pero escucho a Chizuru sostener un grito sorprendido, mi mirada y la de Heisuke se encuentran automáticamente, con una mezcla de sentimientos que se acoplan perfectamente a la sorpresa y el espanto, ambos preocupados por lo mismo.

Habíamos olvidado momentáneamente a Chizuru y esperábamos que no preguntara por la noche anterior, pero por suerte no lo hace.

-Es cierto, Heisuke tú eres un…-Comienza precipitadamente, él agacha la cabeza.

-No te preocupes yo he estado cuidando de él.-La tranquilizo.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de él entonces.- Me agradece con amabilidad.

-Es lo mínimo que podría hacer por él.- Heisuke me mira con el ceño fruncido, parece enojado, abre y cierra la boca varias veces pero no dice nada, y cómo hace un rato nos sumimos en un espeso silencio.

-Entonces significa que sigue teniendo efecto aquí…-Murmura Chizuru.

-Nosotros pensábamos que aquí no lo tendría, hasta que sucedió.- Dice Heisuke, Chizuru frunce el ceño y no dice nada, y aquél mismo silencio vuelve a caer sobre nosotros.

Es extraño, cuándo solo éramos Heisuke y yo, esos silencios incómodos jamás existían, siempre encontrábamos de algo en lo que hablar o algo que hacer, y si había silencios jamás eran incómodos.

-Tal vez podríamos…-Comienza Heisuke-Podríamos jugar a las cartas.

-¿A las cartas?-Pregunto

-Ya sabes, como hicimos mi primer día, me sirvió mucho para aprender por lo que tal vez a Chizuru le sirva de igual forma.-Sugiere

-Tienes razón, hagamos eso.-Accedo.

Después de jugar, contestarles todas las preguntas a Chizuru y almorzar todos estamos muertos de sueño, yo por toda la noche y el estrés de anoche, Heisuke no solo por lo de anoche sino también porque es un fury, y Chizuru por el estrés de haber sido traída de pronto a un mundo donde todo es muy distinto.

Por lo que ahora mismo estamos los tres de pie incómodamente en el pasillo del piso superior frente a las habitaciones sin saber muy bien cómo íbamos a dormir.

-Tal vez Chizuru debería dormir en la habitación de tu hermana y nosotros dos juntos como hacemos siempre- Ofrece sin pensar Heisuke, aprieto los párpados con fuerza al sentir a Chizuru aspirar aire, como se puede olvidar de que un comentario como este puede espantar a Chizuru, ¿No recuerda cómo era antes de venir?, nosotros dormimos en la misma habitación al comienzo porque no había otra opción.

-¿Tu y Heisuke duermen juntos?- Dice algo sorprendida y espantada, yo codeo en reprimenda a Heisuke en las costillas que suelta un pequeño auch mas por quejarse y sorpresa que porque realmente le haya dolido.

-No de ninguna manera, Heisuke se expresó mal, se refiere a dormir juntos eh…- Extrañamente quedo en blanco, nunca sucede, pero Heisuke es rápido en actuar.

-Moralmente, sí, espiritualmente, eso es, ellos tienen en cuenta mucho esas cosas.-Improvisa mediocremente pero rápido, Chizuru nos mira raro pero no dice nada.-Yo estoy durmiendo en la habitación de la derecha, con la cama grande y ella en la suya.-Dice refiriéndose mis padres.

-Tal vez deberías dormir en mi habitación, en la otra cama.-Sugiero.

-No…no creo que me sienta cómoda lo siento, ¿Podría dormir en la otra habitación.- Pregunta moviéndose incómoda en el lugar.

-Por supuesto.- Digo con asentimiento-Puedes ir yéndote a tu habitación Heisuke, pasare por allí más tarde.- Heisuke me envía una mirada extraña, con el ceño fruncido pero se gira y se dirige a la habitación de mis padres de todas formas en el momento en que me giro a dirigir a Chizuru a su habitación.

Al entrar busco un pijama abrigado para ella, recuerdo que tenía uno rosa polar guardado con un par de pantuflas en alguna parte mientras Chizuru mira alrededor levemente incómoda, por suerte las encuentro pronto y se las alcanzo.

-Bueno tú habías estado en está habitación antes, no creía que quisieses dormir aquí.-Digo mirando el desorden, había una escalera metálica de mano manchada con pintura en una pared, dos trapos grandes tirados en el suelo y un par de cajas con cosas dentro junto al escritorio.-Lo siento por el desorden, como ves es más un deposito que una habitación.-

-No, no te preocupes es más que perfecto- Dice con una sonrisa, que modestia, pienso que ella es muy educada y simple comparado conmigo y siento un poco de celos.

-Bueno, buenas noches.-Digo antes de besarle inconscientemente la mejilla, Chizuru da un paso atrás sobresaltada- Ah, lo lamento lo olvidé, es costumbre aquí, algo así como un beso de las buenas noches.-

Noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, me incomoda, lo hice sin querer. Con mi hermana el beso de las buenas noches era rutina, y como ella es una chica y estábamos en su habitación supongo que se me escapó.

-No pasa nada, supongo que tendré que aprender tus costumbres.-Dice aún algo sorprendida, asiento y con un último buenas noches salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a dónde está Heisuke.

Al entrar salgo de ella rápidamente, Heisuke estaba sin camisa buscando la parte superior del pijama, contengo la repentina hiperventilación que comienza a asomar al ver sus abdominales y el típico nudo fangirl en la garganta.

-¡Lo siento!- Chillo sonrojada tras la puerta, ¿¡Pero será!? ¡No puedo dejar de meter la pata el día de hoy!

-No pasa nada, puedes pasar.-Le oigo decir.

Pienso que ya se vistió por lo que entro, pero no era así, al parecer ya no le molesta tanto que le vea sin camisa, sin embargo puedo ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Le veo terminar de cambiarse en silencio y sonrojada junto a la puerta esperando por su atención, cuando la tengo le sonrío incómodamente.

-¿Chizuru se acomodó bien en la habitación?-Pregunta

-Sí, debe estar acostada ahora.-Contesto simplemente.

-Ya veo…-Es incómodo, sé que quiere preguntarme algo pero no lo hace.

-Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a dormir así ahora.-Comento, el asiente.

-¿Por qué la trajiste?- Pregunta de pronto, mi corazón se hunde y empalidezco, no quiero decirle que fue una especie de capricho, le miro a los ojos y espero a que la pregunta se conteste sola, le veo suspirar.-Estás muy extraña desde…desde...¿Estás enfadada conmigo?-

-No es eso, ¿Podemos hablar de esto otro día?-

-Sabes que no puedes esta conversación por siempre, tendremos que hablarlo algún día si no queremos cosas entre nosotros.-Me dice, me sorprende su comentario maduro, pero que podía esperar del capitán de la octava división de los Shinsengumi.

-Lo sé, pero todo aún está muy fresco y estoy muy cansada, necesito tiempo para pensarlo.-Contesto mirando mis manos que juguetean con los pliegues de mi ropa-Te prometo que cuándo nos levantemos estaré normal, como siempre, como antes.-

-Solo que Chizuru también estará aquí.- Le oigo murmurar.

-Bueno, buenas noches.- Digo con una leve sonrisa antes de acercarme a besarle la mejilla, me sorprende cuando él se inclina a mí y también besa la mía dejando un leve calor y cosquilleo dónde lo hizo. Le ofrezco una última sonrisa discreta que él devuelve antes de irme a mi habitación, donde caigo desmayada del cansancio a la cama luego de cambiarme.

* * *

 **Yaaaaaaaaaaaay nuevo capítuloooo dentro de poco las cosas van a volverse muy intensas! Hujibthgrfvdc uijgtrvfd a que no adivinan mis planeees! Estoy muy ansiosa por avanzar con la historia! Como siempre espero con ansias todas sus preguntas y sus reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yaaay capítulo nuevo capítulo nuevo, en unos dos capítulos más o menos algo muuuuy interesante va a pasaaar vbhyuinjegkmvf hasta yo estoy emocionada! A que no tienen idea de que es lo que va a pasar!**

* * *

Al despertarme y ver a Heisuke durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama de mi abuela a eso de las siete y media de la tarde, lo primero que hago es sonreír con dulzura adormilada, hasta que me doy cuenta de que él no debería estar aquí para nada, y mis sentidos se ponen alerta al instante. Dios ¿¡Pero que hace aquí!? Espero Chizuru no lo vea, ¿Qué se supone que le diría?

Me levanto y me acerco a su cama sentándome en el borde, aprovecho a mirarle unos instantes de cerca antes de comenzar a sacudirle de un hombro. Entreabre un ojo y me mira antes de girarse un poco para que su cabello cubra su rostro y vuelve a cerrarlos. Suspiro, juro que este chico… Una parte de mí no quiere echarle, mi mano izquierda aparta con suavidad los cabellos que le cubren el rostro, mis dedos deslizándose levemente por su mejilla, él se mueve rápido y cuando me doy cuenta de que es lo que está pasando su mano derecha también está recorriendo mi mejilla. Siento mi piel calentarse bajo su mano, mi pulgar se mueve levemente por su pómulo, sorprendida y avergonzada, sus ojos celestes se clavan en los míos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Heisuke?-Susurro.

-No podía dormir, parece que no puedo dormir bien si no estoy aquí, contigo- Dice medio somnoliento, sonrojado y más sincero de lo normal debido al sueño probablemente.

Me sonrojo y mi corazón late con fuerza, por instinto mi mano se aleja de su mejilla, pero su cabeza la sigue inclinándose a mi mano como un gato. Dejo que me emocione durante unos segundos antes de acordarme de que Chizuru no puede enterarse y la verdadera razón por la que ella está aquí.

-Heisuke no, Chizuru no debe verte aquí.-Digo apartando definitivamente mi mano de su mejilla y tomando la muñeca de Heisuke para apartar la suya del mío. Él me mira raro y atina a agarrar mi mano pero me levanto rápidamente y camino hacia la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

-Vete-Comando renuente y cabizbaja, después de todo yo tampoco quiero que se vaya.

-No quiero-Dice infantilmente mientras se gira dándome la espalda.

-Heisuke…-Digo en tono de advertencia.

Heisuke suspira rendido y camina mirando el suelo con pasos lentos y pesados, pasando por mi lado sin siquiera girarse a verme. Cuando se va cierro la puerta sintiéndome triste, mis ganas de levantarme drenadas por completo.

Me despierto nuevamente a eso de las nueve menos cuarto, decido vestirme con lo mismo del día anterior, aunque ya no tiene mucho sentido que diga algo así como ¨el día¨ mis horarios están completamente cambiados, gracias al cielo estamos en el período de vacaciones de ballet. Ahora que lo pienso, por habernos ido a dormir temprano ahora Chizuru también tendrá el sueño cambiado y Heisuke… bueno él no tiene alternativa. Al salir de la habitación, me encuentro con Heisuke saliendo del baño mientras se rasca un ojo somnoliento.

-Yuli…-Murmura al verme, parece preocupado.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar el desayuno?- Ofrezco con una sonrisa, él la devuelve asintiendo claramente aliviado, después de todo le había prometido que todo sería igual cuándo nos levantemos.

Al bajar e ir a la cocina comenzamos a sacar todo lo necesario, la chocolatada en polvo, el pan para tostar, la leche, el azúcar, la mermelada y la mantequilla. Heisuke me mira con curiosidad al verme sacar el café , pero lo ignoro y me paro en las puntas de los pies para llegar al estante dónde siempre están las galletitas que tanto le gustan a Heisuke, pero no encuentro nada.

-Lo lamento Heisuke, se acabaron tus galletitas.-Me disculpo girándome a verlo, Heisuke parece distraído y me observa con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Si quieres, el sábado puedes acompañarme a hacer las compras y conseguir más.- Le invito y el rostro de Heisuke se ilumina.

-Si por favor, además, quiero ver más de tu mundo.-Dice contento, le sonrío conmovida.

-¡Bueno hagamos esto!-Exclamo.

Heisuke me ayuda con las tostadas sacando las que ya están listas y tostando más, mientras que yo preparaba la chocolatada de Chizuru. Cuándo termino y comienzo con mi café con leche Heisuke se encarga de observarme con suma curiosidad.

-Yo quiero-Dice de pronto

-¿El qué?- Contesto distraídamente mientras le agrego el azúcar.

-Quiero probar eso que siempre desayunas, café.-Pide

-Si quieres puedo darte un poco del mío pero no voy a hacerte.-

-¿Por qué?-Dice con tono de queja.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque si no te gusta terminaré por tirarlo-

-No porque tú lo terminaras por mí.-Dice con tono juguetón.

-Claro que no, no puedo beber tanto-Exclamo tomando un poco de azúcar con la cuchara y salpicándolo, al hacer esto Heisuke hace un gesto y aspira aire fingiendo indignación. Seguido toma azúcar con su puño y me lo lanza, mucho queda en mi pelo y ropa, me río divertida por lo mucho que me gusta la situación y me apresuro a tirarle más.

-¡Auch!-Exclama y su mano aprieta su ojo derecho.

-Ah lo siento ¿estás bien?- Pregunto sintiéndome preocupada y culpable, al parecer un poco de azúcar fue a parar a su ojo derecho.

-No pasa nada, mira creo que ya salió todo.-Me tranquiliza.

-A ver…-

El aparta la mano de su ojo permitiéndome acercar su rostro al mío mientras abro su parpado con mi pulgar, sin querer me acerco demasiado y puedo sentir su respiración en mi rostro, mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho pero trato de disimular mientras busco rastros de azúcar. El calor que irradian sus mejillas pasa a mis manos al analizar con cuidado detrás de sus espesas pestañas, mientras que su hipnotizante iris azul celeste mira a todas partes menos a mi rostro.

-Parece que no hay nada-Susurro sin apartarme-Pero sí está algo rojo y lloroso.

-Buenos dí…Ah lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?- Escuchamos de prontos, me aparto de él como si me hubiese quemado de pronto.

-No para nada Heisuke solo…él tenía algo en el ojo.- Tartamudeo nerviosa, Chizuru alza las cejas incrédula.

-¡Agh estoy todo pegoteado!-Exclama Heisuke igual de nervioso que yo.

-Puedes ir bañarte si quieres, si te bañas en este baño podré dejarte ropa en la habitación de mi hermano.- Sugiero Heisuke asiente con un sonido y un movimiento de su cabeza.

-¿Pero y el desayuno?- Pregunta Heisuke que aun porta un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes yo lo terminaré, después solo tendremos que calentarlo.- Entonces Heisuke huye al baño contento de escapar de la situación. Chizuru y yo nos quedamos de pipe en la cocina incómodas mientras nos miramos una a la otra.

-Disculpa…creo que también me gustaría darme una ducha.-Dice tímidamente.

-Oh sí, lo siento, ven.-Subimos y nos dirigimos al baño de arriba a repetir el mismo proceso que hace un tiempo hice con Heisuke.

A diferencia de Heisuke, Chizuru solo me mira con una mirada rara en los ojos mientras le muestro todo y tampoco hace preguntas.

Al salir del baño un rato después corro a dejarle ropa a Chizuru en la habitación de mi hermana y voy aún más rápido a la habitación de mi hermano a dejarle la ropa a Heisuke, demoré más de lo pensado en el baño con Chizuru y no quiero encontrarme con Heisuke en la habitación cuando salga del baño, además aún me queda por hacer la chocolatada de Heisuke.

Le doblo sobre la cama ropa interior, un pantalón deportivo gris, una camiseta de manga larga verde opaco y una campera negra, luego me dirijo a la cocina a terminar la Chocolatada a Heisuke.

Al terminar, tiendo la mesa ratona de la sala con lo que habíamos sacado antes con Heisuke y me dedico a mirar la tele mientras los espero, por suerte no tardan en aparecer. Vienen juntos, a Heisuke le lleva tiempo cepillar su cabello mojado, y esta pesado por lo que no puede hacerse la cola de caballo. Al verlos aparecer no puedo evitar pensar que parecen modelos, a Chizuru le queda muy bien la ropa que le dejé, el pantalón deportivo blanco con faja y la campera polar rosa pálido que mi hermana le queda muy bien y se le pega al cuerpo, además lo que se ve de la camiseta de manga corta negra que tiene debajo hace un lindo contraste.

Muerdo mi labio al ver a Heisuke, está empezando la primavera y se dejó la campera negra abierta, la camiseta verde se pega a su cuerpo, tiene el cuerpo de un jugador de fútbol, o un corredor, hasta parece que tiene cintura y cuándo se mueve algunos músculos se notan a través de la camiseta, el cabello largo y mojado que envuelve sus hombros se ve excelente y el cerquillo pegado a su cuerpo aaghh! Le veo fruncir el ceño al verme darme la cabeza con fuerza contra el respaldo del sofá para contener la emoción y el sonido de fangirl que quiere escapar de mi garganta que surge al verlo.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta preocupada Chizuru.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo…dame un segundo-Respondo tratando de controlarme.

-Ella hace esto de vez en cuando, aun no entiendo la razón…talvez es algo normal en esta realidad-Comenta Heisuke.

-Bueno, desayunemos-Digo ya recompuesta.

-Pero tú también estás pegoteada, ¿no quieres bañarte?- Pregunta Heisuke.

-Pero…el desayuno-

-No te preocupes Yuliana te esperaremos aquí sentados para desayunar, tu estuviste ocupada con nosotros y terminaste el desayuno.-Dice amablemente Chizuru.

-Entonces está bien-Digo levantándome para apresurarme a bañarme, después de todo no quiero hacerles esperar, seguro tienen hambre.

* * *

 **SIIIIIIIIIIIII AL FÍN MORÍA POR ESCRIBIR, no saben lo que ha sido mi semana, los trabajos grupales, las pruebas mensuales de todas las materias, las prácticas de biología, la feria de mi colegio, no he parado en absoluto en toda la semana, y la semana que viene será igual por suerte tengo vacaciones de primavera dentro de poco. Bueno como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y dejen todas sus preguntas y opiniones o sugerencias lo que sea!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hyunjhygtruijkh6gtr blah bla blaaaaah nuevo capítulo yaaaaaaaaay! Emoción emoción emoción estoy muy contenta por conseguir tiempo para escribir y sobre todo porque mañana mi mejor amiga cumple 18 y tengo fiesta! Como siempre espero les guste! Me alegro mucho de que sigan conmigo, de verdad gracias por leer.**

* * *

Quería bañarme rápido pero me mareo un poco en la ducha y termino demorando más de lo pensado, cepillo mi cabello mojado y me visto con una calza negra, una camiseta sin mangas negras y un buzo de lana pesado rojo y negro, me gusta porque es largo al igual que sus mangas.

Al bajar tal y como lo prometieron, están mirando la tele en silencio, sentados en el sofá y bastante alejados uno del otro, frunzo el ceño al notarlo pero lo dejo pasar. Heisuke al verme se le ilumina el rostro y me sonríe.

-Hola-Me saluda.

-Hola-Contesto sonriéndole de igual manera.-¿Debería ir a calentar las chocolatadas?

-Ah, yo te acompaño-Se apresura a decir Heisuke.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina juntos a pesar de que su presencia no es del todo necesaria, coloco una de las chocolatadas dentro del microondas y Heisuke se encarga de cerrar la puerta de este.

La mesada en dónde está el microondas tiene forma de L y aprovecho a refugiarme en la esquina medio sentándome en ésta quedando de cara a Heisuke.

-Yuli-Me llama acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Le sucede algo a Chizuru?- Pregunta de pronto, mis párpados se abren con sorpresa pero me aseguro de ocultar rápidamente mi expresión.

-No lo creo, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Contesto

-Mientras te bañabas, bueno de por sí ya es incómodo y raro pero traté de hacer conversación con ella, pero ella no me miraba y contestaba entrecortadamente, parecía incómoda y pensé que talvez le sucedía algo-Dice

Mi corazón comienza a latir con preocupación talvez a Chizuru le está comenzando a gustar Heisuke y estaba nerviosa, por eso le contestaba de esa forma, o talvez no y estoy equivocada, talvez no sea nada de eso y sea por lo de…

-Yuli- Me llama de nuevo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-¿Qué piensas?

-Uhm no creo que sea nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos-Le tranquilizo tratando de tranquilizarme a mí misma a su vez.

Incluso si es por Heisuke, no tengo derecho a ponerme de esta forma, la traje por eso mismo después de todo.

Suelto un suspiro desanimado, Heisuke me mira preocupado y parece a punto de decir algo cuándo el microondas suena, me giro a sacar la chocolatada de Chizuru y poner la otra dentro.

-Deberías hablar con ella-Dice en tono de sugerencia, por alguna razón duele.

-No te preocupes ya lo hice-Digo no del todo mintiendo, si mi corazonada es correcta y ella solo está así por eso no es nada por lo que él deba preocuparse.

El resto del tiempo que lleva calentar la chocolate de Heisuke y mi café con leche, Heisuke sigue estando tan cerca como antes, mis ojos se dirigen a todas partes menos a él pero sé que está mirándome, no para de hacerlo. Él parece estar estudiándome, analizándome, su mirada incesante me pone nerviosa.

Me siento aliviada cuándo el microondas suena una última vez y puedo girarme a sacarla del microondas, cuándo estoy por dejarla en la bandeja junto a las demás Heisuke me detiene acercándose aún más y colocando una mano sobre la mía que está en la taza.

Quiero alejarme pero la mesada detrás de mí no me permite alejarme más, Heisuke busca mis ojos.

-¿Puedo?-Pregunta, entonces comprendo a lo que se refiere.

-Claro- Aseguro.

Toma la taza bajo sus dos manos la mía aún atrapada bajo la suya y la lleva a sus labios, siento mi pulso desbocado en mis oídos y me sonrojo mientras él toma un par de sorbos del líquido caliente. Al separarla de sus labios hace una expresión extraña, cierra los ojos con fuerza t saca la lengua haciéndome reír.

-¿Y?-Pregunto expectante.

-No es malo, creo que le falta azúcar-

-Sí, a mí no me gusta ponerle mucha, solo un poco, si eso te pareció amago no deberías probar café puro-Rio.

-Cuándo Heisuke me devuelve la taza coloco mi mano sobre la suya, tal y como él está haciendo con mi mano izquierda. Nos quedamos en esta posición unos segundos mirándonos mutuamente a los ojos, nos sobresaltamos cuándo escuchamos estornudar a Chizuru en la sala. Alejo la taza de las manos de Heisuke y la coloco sobre la bandeja, estoy por levantarla pero Heisuke me empuja.

-Dame, yo la llevo- Dice levantándola.

Pasa poquito más de una semana sin eventos demasiado importantes, lo más relevante es la forma fría y lejana con la que Heisuke trata a Chizuru de vez en cuando, me parece injusto y no termino de comprender por qué lo hace, termino pasando mucho más tiempo con Chizuru que con Heisuke para compensarlo.

Está anocheciendo y Heisuke y yo nos encontramos en frente de la puerta del baño de abajo. Cuándo nos despertamos hace unos momentos y nos encontramos en la sala Heisuke me comentó que le gustaría darse un baño, a todo esto Chizuru aún está durmiendo en la habitación de mi hermana.

-Aquí tienes.-Digo mientras le extiendo un par de toallas.

-¿Me…me lavas el cabello?-Pide con timidez.

-No-Contesto pero sé que requiere más explicación.- No creo que sea adecuado, sobre todo con Chizuru aquí podría pensar mal si notase que estamos juntos en el baño, además sabes cómo hacerlo tú solo.-Me justifico mirando a otra parte, en realidad si quiero hacerlo.

-Te extraño.-Murmura a modo reproche sonrojado y mirando el suelo.

-Vamos ve a bañarte.-Contesto empujando las toallas a él.

¨Yo también te extraño¨ Es lo que me gustaría decir en realidad, pero no puedo, no debo. Además si él tratase mejor a Chizuru yo no me vería obligada a pasar tanto tiempo con ella.

De pronto Heisuke se lleva una mano a la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza, antes de que lo haga puedo ver un destello rojizo.

Heisuke gruñe y su cabello comienza a volverse muy lentamente de color blanco desde sus raíces, está conteniéndose.

-Vamos Heisuke, sabes que es peor así, no hagas eso.- Le digo tomándolo suavemente por la muñeca.

Cuándo Heisuke clava sus rojizos ojos en los míos su cabello termina de tornarse blanco a velocidad normal, me gruñe adolorido con una mano en su garganta, lo arrastro escaleras arriba a mi habitación, no querría que Chizuru nos encontrara así, no es la primera vez que me veo obligada a esconder por la sed de sangre.

Heisuke hace el camino trastabillando y tosiendo, hace un sonido ahogado cuándo lo siento en mi cama. Corro a dónde está su katana levanto mi manda y corto mi brazo izquierdo, con la experiencia aprendía a utilizarla mejor para esta función y ahora corto con menos profundidad.

Me arrodillo frente a Heisuke y le ofrezco mi brazo, él clava sus ojos en los míos parece muy angustiado y adolorido, pero también se ve agradecido. Cierra los ojos y acerca mi brazo a sus labios, bebe con delicadeza, su ceño esta fruncido y a pesar de estar bebiendo sangre parece estar sufriendo. Acaricio su flequillo apartándolo de su rostro con cariño a modo consuelo, estoy acostumbrándome a este tipo de dolor.

Cuándo vuelve a la normalidad me mira a los ojos lleno de dolor y acaricia muy delicadamente mi herida con su pulgar, por alguna razón cuando mi sangre es bebida además de cansarme entro en un pequeño estado de trance. Toma mi mano y la lleva a sus labios presionando con ellos pero sin besarla.

De pronto siento un dolor agudo cuándo aparta mi brazo de su rostro con fiereza y clava sus ojos en él, mi corazón se hunde en mi pecho.

-Estas…-Comienza- Estas…yo no hice todo esto.-Susurra con sus ojos como platos acariciando los múltiples cortes en mi brazo izquierdo.

* * *

 **Jooooo muajajajajajaajaj espero les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen sus preguntaas que sé que deben ser varias emoción! Y? Que piensan? Les gustó? Espero que sí, trataré de subir el próximo pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Uff mil disculpas por haber demorado tanto, estuve con las últimas pruebas del año y estuve estudiando mucho, por suerte pasaron pero luego tuve la graduación! Me gradué! Soy libre de entrar a la universidad, bueno casi, aún debo dar tres exámenes, dos dentro de poco y uno en febrero, pero creo que estaré bien. Disculpas aparte aquí está el capítulo.**

* * *

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- Exige saber con firmeza.

-Yo no, yo…-Tartamudeo

Mi corazón golpetea con furia en mi pecho, pero mira que eres tonta Yuliana, le diste el brazo equivocado, ahora ella se verá en problemas por mi culpa. Trato de pensar en una mentira, pero nada de lo que se me ocurre es válido, con el tiempo el aprendió bastante bien a ver tras mis mentiras y a esta distancia no puedo mentirle.

-Yuliana-Dice a modo de advertencia, mi corazón se hunde el no suele llamarme por mi nombre completo, sacude mi hombro y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos, es demasiada presión, no me gusta que me pongan en el centro de atención, y en las discusiones fuertes siempre lloro, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y suelto un suspiro de rabia e impotencia, esto es mi culpa y ahora debo confesar, lo lamento Chizuru.

-Es…Es Chizuru- Comienzo con dificultad, mi voz es ronca y tiembla, me aclaro la garganta antes de continuar- Ella… Por mi culpa ciertas cosas pasaron y al parecer las rutas se mezclaron y en una de ellas Chizuru es convertida en Fury por su hermano ¿Sabías que tenía un hermano?, por eso… por eso poco después de que la traje la sed de sangre también se apoderó de ella, al parecer ella está acostumbrada a recibir mucha más sangre que tú y la sed de sangre se apodera de ella mucho más seguido que tú por eso tantas cicatrices y desde la primera vez que paso hemos estado ocultándotelo porque no quería que te preocuparas o enfadaras y parece que he empeorado las cosas y por eso, lo lamento mucho.- Suelto sin parar, como grifo abierto suelto todo.

Parece que todas las mentiras que he estado diciendo y todas las cosas que le oculté a Heisuke estaban construyendo una presión en mí y salió todo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos desde las primeras palabras que comencé a decir, me alejo de Heisuke levemente para cubrir mi cara con mi mano libre, no puedo seguir viéndole, está como petrificado y yo no puedo dejar de sollozar e hipar como una tonta. De pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abre y me giro con sorpresa para ver a Chizuru entrar y detenerse en el umbral de la puerta agitada al vernos.

-Vine porque te escuché llorar.- Es todo lo que dice antes de darse cuenta de cuál es la situación, veo su mirada viajar de mi brazo, a Heisuke y de él a mí.-Heisuke, escucha…

Me giro a ver a Heisuke cuándo veo los párpados de Chizuru abrirse casi como si tuviese miedo, siento el agarre de Heisuke en mi brazo apretarse, Heisuke comienza a respirar fuerte y sus ojos no se apartan de los de Chizuru ni por un segundo, con espanto observo como sus ojos vuelven a oscilar entre el celeste y el rojo, su cabello vuelve a ser blanco y gruñidos hacen temblar su pecho.

-Espera- Llego a decir antes de que se levante con violencia y me empuje a la cama detrás de él.

Entonces como en cámara lenta veo como en grandes zancadas avanza a Chizuru para gruñirle y agarrarla del brazo, Chizuru atina a darle un rodillazo en el estómago, pero con Heisuke como Fury ni le hace cosquillas y toma su pierna haciendo que Chizuru pierda el equilibrio y se caiga. Estoy en shock, petrificada observo cómo el cabello de Chizuru también se torna blanco, a su vez sus ojos se tornan rojos y le crecen un par de cuernos en la frente, Dios no, esto es mi culpa si yo en primer lugar no hubiese traído a Heisuke al mundo real, esto parece sacado de una película de terror. Chizuru se levanta y forcejea con Heisuke golpeando la pared, la cama y de milagro no rompen el espejo. No, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, no voy a ser una típica protagonista de un anime harem a la que todos odian por que no hace nada. Me levanto y tironeo a Heisuke de un brazo exigiendo su atención, pero Heisuke se suelta y empuja a Chizuru tirándola al suelo.

-¡Heisuke para!-Ruego, la respiración de Heisuke es agitada y cada vez que exhala lo hace con un sonido, casi parece que…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo tan importante?- Grita con voz entrecortada girándose a mí, con sorpresa veo sus ojos rojos llenarse de lágrimas y desbordarse, realmente le herí, le hice daño…- ¡Me mentiste! ¡Estuviste cargando con todo esto tu sola! ¿Por qué…?- La lágrimas corren libremente por sus mejillas y mi mano se congela en el aire mientras un nudo se forma en mi garganta, arrugo la nariz con disgusto tratando de evitar que mis lágrimas vuelvan a derramarse.

-Lo siento.- Es todo lo que puedo decir, temo que si digo algo más voy a romper en llantos, Heisuke niega con la cabeza, puedo ver lo herido que esta y me duele ser la culpable, se gira con violencia a Chizuru para gruñirle una última vez y salir de la habitación mientras su cabello volvía a la normalidad, le escucho bajar las escaleras y cerrar con fuerza lo que supongo que es la puerta del baño.

Pasan un tiempo antes de que alguna de las dos reacciona, yo lo hago primero, me giro a ver a Chizuru aún con el cabello blanco, los cuernos y los ojos rojos, nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, y cuando veo el moretón en la mandíbula de Chizuru comenzar a desaparecer, rompo en llantos e hipidos desprolijos, ¿Por qué fue que decidí ocultarle esto? ¿Por qué decidí que era buena idea mentirle? Si yo sé muy bien que las mentiras tienen patas cortas y que Heisuke le disgusta que le mientan, incluso si era para evitar preocuparlo ¿De verdad valió la pena?

-Sshhh… no te preocupes Heisuke va a perdonártelo, él está tan enojado ahora por que acaba de ocurrir necesita pensarlo, pero sabes que él es incapaz de estar enojado contigo durante mucho tiempo.- ¿En qué momento se había acercado Chizuru a abrazarme? No me dí cuenta, mientras lo hace, lo que puedo ver de su cabello está volviendo a la normalidad, me prendo a su cuerpo cómo una garrapata, como un salvavidas.-Soy yo la que está preocupada.

-Yo lo lastimé mucho y a fin de cuentas esto es mi culpa- Sollozo.

-También es mi culpa yo también estuve de acuerdo en ocultárselo.- Lloro durante un tiempo más, Chizuru en ese tiempo me sentó en la cama, cerró la puerta, me trajo papel y me dedico palabras de consuelo, de verdad que ella es muy buena.

-Voy a hablar con él- Decido.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres darle un poco más de tiempo?- Pregunta mirándome desde la cama de mi abuela en dónde está sentada.

-Sí, aún hay cosas que necesitan ser explicadas, le solté todo como una máquina sin parar, y no quiero que saque ninguna clase de conclusión precipitada sin habérselo explicado bien.-Explico levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia el espejo a ver mi apariencia.

-Es muy inteligente de tu parte.- Concede

-Soy un desastre.- Digo analizándome, mis ojos rojos, mis mejillas paspadas y mi cabello desordenado, hago lo que puedo con los dedos para arreglarlo.

-Suerte.- Me desea Chizuru desde la cama, murmuro un gracias mientras salgo por la puerta, la cierro y me dirijo escaleras abajo, pero me encuentro con que no está en el baño, probablemente subió mientras yo estaba muy ocupada llorando. Voy a la habitación de mis padres dónde me supongo que está, me encuentro con que soy incapaz de golpear la puerta.

Estoy mucho tiempo de pie frente a ella sin saber muy bien que hacer, al final la cobardía me gana y me siento junto a ella hecha un ovillo sin quererlo me duermo. Lo siguiente que sé es que Heisuke abre la puerta y dice mi nombre con sorpresa cuando me ve. Primero miro la ventana, parece que no pasó mucho tiempo, aún quedan un par de rayos de sol. Nos miramos unos segundos el uno al otro, él tampoco se ve muy bien, también tiene el pelo desaliñado y sus ojos parecen secos e irritados.

-Vamos pasa- Murmura haciéndose a un lado de la puerta, entro y paso por su lado con los nervios a flor de piel, mis dedos hormiguean y siento unas leves nauseas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Dice en cuanto cierra la puerta se gira a mirarme, mi boca se seca, cada vez que lo miro veo sus ojos irritados y recuerdo que yo tengo la culpa, yo le hice llorar.

-Porque quería evitar esto…-Murmuro, pero no me escucha.- No quería preocuparte, y tampoco que te enfadaras conmigo o Chizuru.

-¿No te parece que es infantil de tu parte? ¿Por qué me enfadaría contigo?- Pregunta fríamente- No tendría razones para enojarme contigo, pero ahora sí estoy enojado ¿Por qué decidiste que era una buena idea ocultarme esto y mentirme?-

-No lo sé, no lo sé yo no quería preocuparte, no pensé en lo que podría pasar si te enterabas, incluso sabiendo que lo harías, es solo…

-No solo me estuviste dando sangre a mí sino también a Chizuru, por eso te mareabas y estuviste tan cansada la semana pasada, ¡Te hacía falta sangre!- Me recrimina.-No puedes cargar con todas estas cosas sola.

-Pero es mi culpa.-Comienzo a decir pero me interrumpe.

-No me vengas ahora con el ¨es mi culpa, yo los traje¨, incluso si alguno te culpara por ello que definitivamente es una locura, no puedes cargar con todo tu sola, me hace sentir inútil que seas incapaz de confiar en mí para ayudarte, ¡Y Chizuru!, podría llegar a dejarlo pasar de tu parte, comprendo que este mundo es distinto que hayas crecido de forma distinta y que seas más inmadura que yo porque no viviste de la misma manera que yo lo hice pero Chizuru no tiene excusa, se aprovechó de ti, no solo bebió de tu sangre mientras sabía que yo ya lo hacía sino que también lo oculto.- Dice cada vez más exasperado.

-Eso también es mi culpa, yo le insistí para que lo hiciera, estábamos en el baño y a ella de pronto le dio la sed de sangre, ella no quería pero no puedo dejarla sufrir por ello, ella recibía sangre de forma regular, no puedo dejarla sufrir del mismo modo que no puedo dejarte sufrir a ti.- Me excuso.

-Y eso solo lo hace peor…

-Lo lamento mucho, también es mi culpa que ella te lo haya ocultado yo fui quien tuvo la idea y le hizo hacerlo.- Susurro cabizbaja, muerdo mi labio de verdad que no aguanto las discusiones no quiero volver a llorar.

Oigo a Heisuke soltar un suspiro y caminar hacia mí, me rodea con sus brazos y me atrae a su cuerpo, como reflejo rodeo su torso con mis brazos y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y cierro los ojos. Aprieto su ropa con mis manos y lo abrazo con fuerza, siento su respiración en mi cabeza cuando apoya la suya sobre la mía.

-Está bien, te perdono, pero no vuelvas a mentirme ni ocultarme nada, sé que no puedo decirte que me dejes a mí o a Chizuru sin sangre porque sé que lo harás de todas formas, pero te pido que de vez en cuando nos dejes soportarlo, somos lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantarlo un par de veces, no quiero que cargues con nosotros tu sola y te termines lastimando.-Susurra sobre mi cabeza.

Abro los ojos y noto que estamos abrazados frente al espejo de la pared frente a la cama, por unos segundos me quedo mirando nuestras figuras abrazadas, me avergüenzo, nos vemos bien pero… Nuestros ojos se cruzan en el espejo y giro mi cabeza y la oculto en su pecho con vergüenza, se ríe con ternura y su pecho vibra aprieto con más fuerza su ropa cuando me doy cuenta de que se está riendo de mí.

Heisuke ha madurado mucho desde el primer día.

* * *

 **Estoy tan emocionada por volver a escribir, les juro que adoro escribir esto, se enteraron? Habrá nuevos videoujegos de Hakuoki, será como la historia de Hakuoki Demon of the fleeting Blossom pero más larga y eventos extra con cada personaje, además personajes como Sinpachi tendrán rutas, una vez tuve un sueño, en el que estábamos en una cabaña creo que estaba sobre los árboles no me acuerdo, el tema es que estábamos acostados en un futón abrazados, y él estaba llorando, y después yo estaba llorando no me acuerdo porque estábamos llorando pero no sé, después nos calmamos, me hizo cosquillas y me desperté, soñé eso porque el día anterior había estado reprochando porque sinpachi es el único Shinsengumi que no tiene ruta, tal véz haga un one-shot para Sinpachi otro día. En fin espero les haya gustado, como compensación al largo tiempo sin publicar lo hice más largo de lo normal.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SE ME ROMPIÓ LA FRICKING COMPUTADORA! HACE SIGLOS! Y AÚN NO PUEDO COMPRAR OTRA, de verdad quería seguir escribiendo esto, pero detesto escribir en la computadora de mi padre porque sé que el siempre revisa todo! Aun así, lo estoy haciendo porque de verdad que no quería dejarla! Espero realmente que les guste este capítulo, aprovechen no quedan muchos!**

* * *

Luego de que Heisuke se enteró de que también le doy de mi sangre a Chizuru, el me aseguró que no guardaba rencores hacia ella, sin embargo él no podía comportarse de una forma más cruel con ella. Realmente la mitad de las veces en las que Chizuru intentaba entablar una conversación con Heisuke, él la ignoraba de lleno, o cada vez que ella opinaba siempre encontraba una forma grosera de descartar su opinión. Sinceramente ya no sé qué que debo hacer, sé lo dulce y sensible que es Chizuru, también sé que ella es fuerte…Pero esta clase de cosas hieren a cualquiera y realmente no es justo para ella después de todo, está situación es completamente mi culpa. Y yo la traje para él, él la pidió asique yo la traje, Heisuke no pertenece aquí, se supone que se terminaría de enamorar de Chizuru, no que la odiaría.

El día de hoy la situación llegó a su límite, por alguna razón sus horarios comenzaron a cambiar, no quiero ilusionarme pero parece que sus horarios están volviendo lentamente a un horario humano, sobre todo los de Heisuke. Por lo que estamos los tres sentados en un banco naranja de madera en el balcón frente a mi habitación, observando el amanecer. Heisuke a mi derecha y Chizuru a mi izquierda me otorgan el calor necesario a esa hora de la mañana puesto a que los tres ya nos habíamos puesto el pijama cuando decidimos que no tenemos el sueño suficiente como para irnos a dormir todavía, es por eso que los dos acceden cuándo ofrezco sentarnos a observar el amanecer en el balcón. Mis ojos se distraen del sol anaranjado que comienza a aparecer entre los árboles y las casas, vagan por el jardín y el portón, hasta llegar a la casa del vecino, recuerdo con nostalgia aquél primer día en el que Heisuke trepo hasta llegar al balcón para ocultarse de mis padres. El suspiro de Heisuke me saca de mis pensamientos y vuelvo a mirar al sol alzándose lentamente en el cielo. Es hermoso, y esta situación…jamás ni en mis más locos pensamientos se me podría haber llegado a ocurrir que un día iba a estar sentada mirando el amanecer junto a Chizuru y Heisuke, mi corazón se acelera levemente al pensar en Heisuke a mi lado puedo sentir su calor a mi lado lo que causa que tenga escalofríos.

-Está comenzando a refrescar mucho…-Murmura Chizuru al notar mi escalofrío.-Creo que me iré a la cama ahora, deberían hacerlo pronto también.

-Mm, sí tienes razón- Concedo al ver que ninguna respuesta saldrá pronto de los labios de Heisuke.

Chizuru se levanta del banco, por lo que hago lo mismo, como reflejo Heisuke me imita. Murmuro un ¨buenas noches¨ que ella responde educadamente mientras se inclina a besarme la mejilla, son costumbres que sin querer les estoy contagiando, no lo pienso demasiado hasta que ella se inclina a besarle la mejilla a Heisuke. Me tenso inconscientemente, expectante probablemente por celos pienso más tarde y me reprimendo a mí misma por estar pensando de esa forma. Pero todo sucede en un par de segundos en los que ella se inclina, y Heisuke corre la cara, al final la pobre Chizuru termina besando el aire. Todos nos congelamos, los ojos heridos de Chizuru viajan de Heisuke hasta los míos, veo su dolor y como trata de ocultarlo, se ríe incómodamente se gira y camina hasta la ventana de la habitación de mi hermana dónde se apresura a adentrar. Me quedo helada durante un par de segundos, que es lo que tarda en bullir el enojo en mi interior.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo Heisuke?- Demando saber con enojo

-¿A qué te refieres?- Me indigna que parezca genuinamente confundido por mi pregunta.

-No te hagas él que no lo sabes, ¿no has visto lo que acabas de hacer?-Como lo sospechaba, él se mantiene callado y baja los ojos, Heisuke sabe perfectamente que es lo que hizo.

-No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación y que te comportes de esta forma, hace unos días yo era la inmadura… Es realmente injusto lo que estás haciendo con ella, yo… Yo la traje para ti Heisuke-Susurro.

-Ella te hizo daño…

-No me importa, tú la pediste y yo la traje, ella no tiene la culpa, a ella la arranque de su mundo al igual que hice cruelmente contigo, Chizuru no lo merece.-Le explico con angustia, luego de que digo esto Heisuke me dedica una mirada extraña durante un par de segundos.

-Yo no la quiero, devuélvela.- Él está siendo muy egoísta e injusto, de verdad que lo quiero pero no tiene derecho de comportarse de esta forma, lo tomo de los hombros y le obligo a mírame.

-Trata de comprender, de comprenderla, ella no tiene nada que ver con nada, todo lo que pasa es por mi decisión propia. Si esto fuese un juego podría volver a atrás y tomar decisiones distintas, pero no lo es y solo puedo hacer lo mejor que puedo con lo que tengo y lo mismo hace ella, Chizuru no te culpa, tampoco me culpa a mí por eso de la misma forma que tu no me culpas, haz lo mismo con ella y trátala como se merece.- Cada palabra que digo duele, sé que lo que estoy diciendo puede empujarlos el uno al otro, pero sin embargo sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Heisuke baja los ojos y suspira antes de posar sobre mis ojos una mirada determinada.

-De acuerdo, le pediré disculpas y la trataré bien si es lo que tú quieres.-Accede- Pero debes prometerme que encontraras una forma de devolverla…

-¿Por qué quieres que encuentre tan desesperadamente una forma de devolverla?.- Encontrar una forma de devolverla implica encontrar una forma de devolver a Heisuke, mi corazón palpita un par de veces con miedo al pensar que él se quiere ir.

-Te extraño…- Murmura como aquella vez frente al baño, me hace feliz, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta aún de que la vuelta a casa de Chizuru implica su propia vuelta a casa.

-Está bien lo prometo.-Digo ocultando una sonrisa mitad amarga mitad alegre- No me vería obligada a pasar tanto tiempo con Chizuru si tu no fueras tan cruel con ella.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, me comportaré mejor a partir de ahora.- Promete mientras hace un gesto infantil, es muy de Heisuke hacer algo como esto y a mi pesar me veo riendo.

-Iré a hablar con Chizuru ahora-Aviso

-¿Ves Yuli? Ya vas con ella de nuevo.- Dice, pero reconozco muy bien su tono de broma, por lo que río y le empujo juguetonamente de un hombro.-Esta bien me voy a dormir ahora.- Dice

Envuelve mis hombros con un brazo, mi corazón salta y mis nervios a flor de piel cuando coloca un cálido beso sobre mi cabeza. Uff debo controlarme por alguna razón estos últimos días mis sentimientos por Heisuke son más intensos, si esto sigue así no voy a poder esconderlos. Solo puedo murmurar un ¨buenas noches¨ avergonzado antes de que Heisuke me dedique una sonrisa cegadora y se retire saltando sobre mi ventana y desapareciendo por la puerta de mi habitación. Suspiro para ordenar mis ideas antes de ir a hablar con Chizuru, le dedico una última mirada al sol cada vez más alto antes de entrar torpemente a mi habitación por la ventana y dirigirme a la de mi hermana dónde está Chizuru.

Golpeo pero no contesta, me preocupo por lo que entro de todas formas. Se encuentra sentada sobre la cama hecha un ovillo, suspiro apesadumbrada antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y avanzar hasta ella para sentarme frente a ella en la cama. La luz que entra por las rendijas de la persiana que Chizuru cerró es suficiente como para hacerlo sin caerme.

-Hey, Chizuru, ya le reprendí por cómo se ha estado comportando, ya no tienes que preocuparte no lo volverá a hacer.- Susurro con voz conciliadora, Chizuru levanta la cabeza tiene lágrimas en los ojos, se rié suave pero genuinamente.

-Lo sé ya lo escuché, es… no es eso lo que me molesta.-Murmura

-¿Ah no?-Pregunto realmente confundida.

-No, la verdad es que he estado buscando que Heisuke me trate igual que los demás en casa.-Dice con voz temblorosa.-Que me trate… igual que Hijikata lo hace…-Su voz se rompe y lágrimas caen de sus ojos como cascadas.

-Lo extrañas…-Digo asombrada por la revelación.

-Sé que Heisuke no ha cambiado nada sigue siendo el mismo de antes, pero sin quererlo he estado buscando que me trate como Hijikata lo hace, que me trate igual que Heisuke te trata a ti…Es muy egoísta de mi parte tratar de… tratar de robártelo y conseguir cariño del primer lugar que pueda solo porque Hijikata no está para dármelo.-

-Es normal, cuándo estás acostumbrada a algo y te lo quitan uno siempre busca lo más similar en este caso es Heisuke, lo extrañas mucho.-Murmuro abrazándola, he estado preocupándome por nada, la parte egoísta de mí se alegra infinitamente y salta de la emoción al percibir lo fuertes que parecen ser los sentimientos de Chizuru por Hijikata.

-Mhm, ¿Lo hago no es así?- Llora en mi hombro durante un rato hasta que parece calmarse, se aparta y se seca las lágrimas con una sonrisa avergonzada en sus labios.-Lamento haber llorado sobre ti.

-No te preocupes, más importante ¿Qué es todo eso de robármelo?-Le distraigo.- Ni siquiera es mío para empezar…

-Heisuke te quiere.-Me asegura mirándome a los ojos, la idea me parece algo ridícula y termino riéndome en su cara-¡De veras!

-Ajá sí, por favor cuéntame otro chiste…- Digo con una risa cínica, aunque todo mi cuerpo grita irritado porque quiere creerle.

-Se nota en todo lo que hace, de todas formas aunque no lo hiciera, tú si lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?, de la misma forma que yo quiero a Hijikata.- Me sonrojo, y pensar que algún día me encontraría hablando de chicos con Chizuru…

-Sí, sí lo hago…-Concedo-¡Pero no le digas!-Me desespero

-Lo prometo, ¿Entonces todo está bien ahora verdad?- Pregunta dubitativa.

-Sip, eso parece.- Chizuru suspira aliviada al tiempo que yo bostezo, nos reímos divertidas y decidimos irnos a dormir pronto, por lo que me retiro a mí habitación.

Sin poder evitarlo me duermo con una sonrisa, olvidando que debo encontrar la forma de devolverlos, y solo pensando en que todo se está reparando lentamente.

* * *

 **Guala! Espero les haya gustado lamento demasiado la demora, espero poder escribir pronto, planeo hacer el one-shot de Sinpachi luego del próximo capítulo, este no , el próximo, lo estuve pensando creo que le quedan entre cinco y seis capítulos más, pregunten sin problemas, sugieran y todo lo que se les ocurra!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Luego de siglos y siglos al fin puedo publicar un nuevo capítulo, desgraciadamente no tengo computadora nueva y estoy bastante segura de que mi padre está mirando por arriba de mi hombro, en fin nuevo capítulo espero les guste!**

* * *

Pasa un tiempo desde el evento, y para este entonces ya he llevado la computadora a reparar, estamos a mitad de verano y hay alrededor de 30ºC. En estas semanas les muestro más de mi mundo a ambos, nunca juntos puesto a que su simple existencia ya llama la atención, sobre todo Heisuke y su largo cabello. Hemos ido al cine a las funciones de media noche e incluso a comprar alimentos y otros elementos necesarios a las tiendas de 24hs de atención al cliente. Adoro ver sus reacciones sobre todo las de Heisuke, él es adorable, incluso cuándo no lo intenta.

Los horarios de Heisuke continúan cambiando lentamente, cada vez duerme menos durante el día y mas sobre la noche, sin embargo su sed de sangre apenas si disminuye. Chizuru se muestra sin ninguna especie de cambio, sigue bebiendo más que Heisuke y durmiendo durante toda la mañana. Para no dejar a nadie solo más de lo necesario termino durmiendo bastante menos de lo recomendable. Ellos están llevándose mucho mejor que antes debo admitir que me entristece mucho más de lo que me gustaría. Pare ce que el cansancio , la tristeza y la pérdida de sangre están haciendo efecto en mí, puesto a que esta tarde mientras preparaba el desayuno con Heisuke de pronto vi negro y me maree por un par de segundos, causando que tirara la taza. Heisuke se preocupa mucho pero me las arreglo para convencerle de que todo está bien.

Me estoy duchan do en el baño cuando sucede de nuevo, estoy por salir pero cuando abro la mampara de la ducha para buscar la toalla y secar mi cabello me mareo. Me balanceo hacia atrás y adelante levemente mientras puntos negros cada vez más grandes nublas mi visión. En solo un par de segundos estoy cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco, me golpeo la pierna contra el borde de la ducha y estoy segura de que dejara un moretón. Estoy camino a la inconciencia cuando siento la puerta ser golpeada con fuerza.

-Yuli! Estás bien?-Oigo gritar a Heisuke desde el otro lado de la puerta, mi mente poco lógica y algo ridícula en ese momento, entra en pánico por que Heisuke va a encontrarme desnuda en el baño.

-Yuliana!-Exclama con voz ancongojada al entrar debido a la falta de respuesta.

Le siento hacer un pequeño sonido con su garganta y llamar con un grito a Chizuru, lo último que siento es una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo y el pecho de Heisuke cuándo me levanta entre sus brazos antes de perder del todo la conciencia. Despierto dría y temblando, mi cabello está empapado y enredado pero reconozco mi pijama de invierno sobre mi cuerpo, trato de incorporarme lentamente, es solo cuándo siento un par de manos en mis hombros desde atrás deteniéndome que noto que estoy en la falda de alguien, más precisamente sobre la de Heisuke. Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con un par de ojos muy celestes observándome con preocupación.

-No deberías moverte- Escucho a Chizuru decir, giro la cabeza ella está sentada sobre la cama de mi abuela con los codos sobre las rodillas mirándome con una expresión bastante similar a la de Heisuke. Pero más allá del frío me siento bien por lo que coloco mis manos sobre las de Heisuke para incitarlo a que las quite y así yo poder sentarme.

-No, me siento perfecta, solo tengo frío.- Tomo con curiosidad mi pijama entre mis manos y pienso en como llego allí, también noto que no tengo puesto un sostén bajo la parte de arriba, me ruborizo cuando pienso en la situación en la que me encontró Heisuke, lo miro entre sorprendida y avergonzada instintivamente cuándo la lógica me dice que fue el quién lo hizo.

-Ah…-Murmura sonrojado al seguir la trayectoria de mi pensamiento-Fue Chizuru- Balbucea

-Muchas gracias-Agradezco girándome a ella con una sonrisa, sintiéndome de esta manera menos avergonzada. Una parte de mi piensa en lo respetuoso que fue Heisuke incluso en una situación como esta y mi corazón se enciende.

-No es nada, nos preocupaste mucho- Comenta Chizuru

-Lo lamento, solo estoy cansada.-Heisuke me mira raro pero lo deja pasar, me da un escalofrío t cubro mis brazos con mis manos.

-Ah, voy a buscar una manta.-Exclama Heisuke antes de disparar al encuentro de una.

Al ser verano, no tenemos ninguna en mi habitación, Chizuru tiene un short de jean blanco de mi y hermana y una musculosa rosada con volados también de ella. Heisuke tiene un pantalón gris de mi hermano y una musculosa verde, me ruborizo al pensar en lo bien que se ve en ella. Me sobre salto cuándo de pronto escucho un sonido atragantado proveniente de Chizuru, cuándo me giro mi corazón de hunde al verla con el cabello blanco, cuernos y ojos rojos, ella se acerca a mí con gesto culpable. Al parecer Heisuke la escuchó porque pronto está en la en la puerta agitado y sin ninguna manta entre los brazos. Tal vez es por una reacción en cadena, o un reflejo de la parte Fury en su interior pero pronto su cabello también se torna blanco y sus ojos rojos, se acerca con una mano en su garganta, tengo miedo, jamás habían estado juntos antes cuando la sed de sangre se apoderaba de ellos. Chizuru se acerca a mí pero el brazo de Heisuke la detiene con fuerza.

-No, no podemos…-Se las arregla para decir, pronto están ambos tosiendo de rodillas en el suelo de mi habitación mientras que solo puedo mirar impotente, lo odio.

-No no, yo estoy bien puedo hacerlo, solo estaba cansada.-Pero me ignorar deliberadamente. De pronto Chizuru alza la cabeza como iluminada por algún pensamiento.

-Tengo una idea.-Tartamudea.-Lo he hecho antes pero…-Cuando me envía una mirada precavida y preocupada entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Le asiento con la cabeza al ver el gesto de dolor de Heisuke. Me duele en el alma hacer esto, permitir que ellos dos compartan este tipo de intimidad, los celos y la tristeza me abruman, no quiero que suceda, sé que a Chizuru le gusta Hijikata entonces ¿Por qué…? Pero sé la respuesta, es por que no conozco los sentimientos de Heisuke y temo que se enamore de Chizuru, no quiero que compartan algo tan íntimo pero no puedo dejarlos sufrir. Por lo que me apresuro a buscar del baño la navja para este propósito y se la paso a Chizuru, me siento sobre la cama apoyo la cabeza sobre mis rodillas, no quiero ver esto, sin embargo, tampoco quiero dejarlos solos. Soy demasiado egoísta debería dejar a Heisuke sentir…

Heisuke levanta la cabeza y mira a Chizuru cuándo esta corta la parte interna de su antebrazo, enseguida me envía una mirada que no logro decifrar. Chizuru le pasa la navaja y hace lo mismo, intercambian una mirada que se clava en mi pecho como una daga antes de tomar el brazo del otro. Los ojos rojos de Heisuke se clavan en los míos cuándo se lleva el antebrazo de Chizuru a los labios, duele verlos. Sin embargo enseguida le veo poner una expresión de disgusto y una especie de toz escapa de su garganta. Mis ojos van hacia Chizuru, ella no parece tener ninguna clase de problema, pero Heisuke continúa frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz, cuándo desvia la mirada a Chizuru se le escapa un quejido y le veo apretar su agarre en su brazo y cerrar los ojos no entiendo, esto nunca había pasado antes, tampoco en el juego. Chizuru pronto termina y suelta el brazo de Heisuke antes de limpiar las comisuras de sus labios, mientras su cuerpo vuelve lentamente a la normalidad. Heisuke parece seguir luchando y succionando con fuerza, parece estar sufriendo, me preocupa, tal vez te sucede algo, quiero llamarle pero Chizuru me gana.

-Heisuke?-Murmura con preocupación Chizuru.

Como un desencadenante, Heisuke suelta el brazo de Chizuru como si le quemase y comienza a toser escupiendo la poca sangre que había consumido. Más de la mitad de la sangre de Chizuru había escapado de sus labios y estaba en la ropa de ella.

-No entiendo.- Dice con angustia.-La necesito pero me…-No termina la oración pero su gesto se tuerce como con asco, Chizuru tal y como antes parece iluminada por una idea y me envía una mirada significativa que no comprendo.

-Eso es porque…-Comienza limpiando la sangre sobre ella, su herida ya había cerrado al igual que la de Heisuke.-Ya sea inconscientemente o no, no es mi sangre la que deseas, voy a limpiarme y a traerte agua Yuli.- Dice mirándome, no parece herida y comprendo la mirada de antes, era una mirada cómplice, apoya su mano en el hombro de Heisuke que tose tomando su garganta en el suelo en señal de apoyo antes de irse.

Me quedo unos segundos pensando antes de tironear a Heisuke a la cama y recoger la navaja del suelo, el me detiene del brazo, no quiere hacerlo pero aparto su brazo con un golpe y corto sobre una vieja cicatriz. Siempre corto sobre las cicatrices de modo que no tengo más de tres en cada brazo y como mi piel es muy clara apenas si se notas mucho cuando cicatrizan. Toma mi brazo dubitativo pero cuando sus labios tocan los bordes de mi herida deja escapar un suspiro aliviado. Acaricio sus cabellos con cariño, y me dejo distraer, me pregunto la razón de esta situación, tal vez porque su cuerpo esta tan acostumbrado a mi sangre que no acepta otra. Pero la parte de mi que piensa que no va por ese camino y sino por lo que Heisuke desea como dijo Chizuru, no puede evitar sentirse complacida. Mi pecho estalla con sentimiento cuándo Heisuke entrelaza sus dedos de la mano con los míos y se deja caer rendido y agitado sobre mi falda, ocultando su cabeza en mi vientre, lentamente veo su cabello cambiar.

-Estás bien?- Le pregunto aún con mi mano en su cabello, hace un sonido enojado y aprieta su agarre en mi pantalón pijama con enojo.

-Claro que sí!- Contesta enojado- Pero tu…

-Ya te he dicho que estaba bien.- Me siento acalorada con todo lo que acaba de suceder.

-No me gusta lastimarte.- Refunfuña

No le contesto, sé que lo que sea que le diga solo servirá para enojarle más. Pasan unos minutos en los que nos quedamos de esa forma, pero pronto siento calor. Heisuke se da la vuelta mientras me cambio por un short de jean y musculosa suelta negra, esta vez me pongo un sostén debajo, desde donde me cambio puedo ver las orejas y el cuello de Heisuke ponerse colorado. Me acerco silenciosamente a él para besarle la cabeza, se sobresalta y me mira con sorpresa, sus bellos ojos celestes muy abiertos, debo esforzarme para que no se me escape un sonido de emoción, sin embargo le sonrío divertida.

-Y Chizuru?- Pregunta, adiós, buen viaje felicidad, fue lindo tenerte un rato.

-No lo sé, dijo que iría a lavarse y buscarme agua pero jamás regresó.- Salimos ambos de la habitación para buscarla, la encontramos en la cama de mis padres leyendo un libro de misterio y romance infantil que le había prestado el día anterior.

-Y mi agua?-Pregunto divertida.

-Me distraje al parecer.- Dice sonriendo, el libro no parecía haber sido empezado hace mucho.

Me siento a su lado y Heisuke al mío, conversamos de todo un poco. Paramos un poco para que yo pueda buscar agua y un peine para poder cepillar mi cabello, Heisuke se ofrece a hacerlo pero está demasiado enredado por lo que no le dejo. Lo sucedido fue rápidamente olvidado mientras nos acostamos y miramos el techo mientras conversamos. Pronto Heisuke deja de contestar, al girarme veo que está dormido, me rio con ternura y aparto el flequillo de sus ojos, necesita un corte. Le doy la espalda a Heisuke pero continúo conversando con Chizuru, ambas coincidimos en que sus hporarios están cambiando, pero no se nos ocurre la razón. De pronto siento el brazo de Hesiuke deslizándose por mi cintura y atrayéndome como un oso a su cuerpo, como aquella vez hace ya tanto. Mi corazón late desbocado cuando siento su respiración en mi cuello. Chizuru que entonces estaba contándome animadamente una anécdota de Sano y Sinpachi se detiene y me alza las cejas con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Calla, no lo hace queriendo, durmiendo siempre abraza la almohada.-Me las arreglo para decirle entre mis nervios y mi vergüenza, ella se limita a suspirar resignada, continúa hablando pero no llego a terminar de escuchar su anécdota pero al igual que Heisuke me dejo llevar por el sueño.

Soy despertada un par de horas más tarde por mi celular, está amaneciendo lentamente pero Chizuru parece haberse mantenido despierta durante toda la noche, se ve cansada ya es la hora, sin embargo el libro ya casi esta por la mitad. Adormilada me giro en los brazos de Heiuske para extender mi mano sobre él y recoger mi celular para atender la llamada.

Mi computadora portátil, estaba reparada.

* * *

 **Yaaay capítulo extra largo porque hace tiempo que no publico, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo y en el one-shot de Sinpachi, aún no sé que subiré primero por lo que estén atentas. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre estoy abierta a críticas, sugerencias y a toda clase de comentarios amistosos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yaaaay capitulo nuevo! Que no cunda el pánico, jamás sería capaz de abandonar este fanfic le tengo demasiado cariño como para hacerlo ,además de que tengo todo lo que va a suceder planeado en mi mente, solo falta escribirlo, puede ser que me demore un poco la universidad me tiene loca! En fin basta de mí, espero les guste!**

* * *

Lo que el técnico había hecho era quitar el disco duro de la laptop y pasar todos los datos para conservarlos. Le había dado la vieja laptop de mi hermano que había quedado de cuándo él se mudó, como eran el mismo modelo no hubo problema en aceptar los datos. De esta manera la computadora estaba lista para llevarlos. Decido decirles allí mismo, no quiero ocultárselo y no creo ser capaz de vivir con el secreto de estarles privando de sus verdaderas vidas. ¨Pueden irse¨ son mis palabras, Chizuru salta de la alegría, su emoción es casi cuanto a Heisuke, la sonrisa inicial que había aparecido en cuanto terminé de decirlo desaparece de apoco, me parece verle un gesto amargo pero gira la cabeza y no puedo verle su expresión, es probable que haya sido fantasía mía. Debido a que me estarían dejando sola, a Chizuru se le ocurre quedarse hasta un par de semanas antes de que lleguen mis padres, es decir, a un par de semanas del invierno.

Durante ese tiempo paso mucho rato con ambos, sobre todo con Heisuke, voy a extrañarles mucho. Vuelvo a lavarle el cabello a Heisuke cuando él me lo pide, un día mientras lo hacía Heisuke toma mi mano y la lleva a su rostro. La mantiene en su mejilla un par de segundos antes de trasladarla a sus labios, no la besa, solo la mantiene allí un tiempo antes de dejarme continuar mi trabajo, tanto sus mejillas como las mías se vuelven de un color muy rojizo, creía que se me escapaba el corazón del pecho. Todos estos momentos con Heisuke van a terminar muy pronto, debería disfrutar de estos momentos y de estas acciones espontaneas el doble ahora que sé que tienen cupos limitados, pero por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera puedo disfrutarlos como antes, solo son agridulces ahora.

Con Chizuru pasamos mucho tiempo en el jardín y en el patio trasero de la casa cuidando de las plantas de mi hermana y volviendo a traerlas a la vida. Cuándo mi hermana se fue, mi madre se encargaba de cuidarlas, pero cuándo ella también lo hizo, me olvide por completo de ellas. De apoco les vamos devolviendo sus colores y su viejo esplendor. Un día mientras regábamos las plantas del patio trasero, Chizuru se gira a mi con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto mientras dejo de regar la planta de menta frente a mí.

-No te preocupes- Suelta- ¿Sabes? No creo que me sorprenda aparecer sola en el juego…

-¿A que te refieres?- Cuestiono inclinando mi cabeza hacia un costado, pero ella solo me sonríe y sigue con lo suyo.

Otro día veo a Heisuke y a Chizuru hablar en susurros en la cocina, Heisuke parece triste, pero se detienen y actúan como si nada estuviese pasando en cuanto me ven llegar. Me gustaría decir que es la única vez que sucede, pero no es así y cada vez sucede más seguido.

Las primeras veces que sucede siempre es igual, se susurran el uno al otro cuando creen qué no los veo y Heisuke parece siempre triste. Con el tiempo la tristeza de Heisuke desparece y me los encuentro susurrándose animadamente el uno al otro. No me siento dejada de lado, ni abandona por completo puesto a que ellos nunca me dejan sola mucho tiempo, muchas veces parece que estuviesen tratando de animarme. Chizuru sigue regando las plantas conmigo, y Heisuke no para de sorprenderme con acciones espontáneas como la de aquella vez mientras le lavaba el cabello. Aún así, duele muchísimo, la noche en la que llego a la conclusión de que no puedo detenerles, no puedo hacer nada si se enamoran como probablemente sucederá si se van, como probablemente está sucediendo en este mismo momento, esa noche lloro durante horas hasta que finalmente me duermo.

Ya no queda mucho, faltan unas tres semanas para el invierno, solo tengo una semana con ellos, en este tiempo Heisuke casi ni sufrió la sed de sangre, la de Chizuru apenas si disminuyo. Pienso en cómo será la vida cuando se vayan, más tranquila, más triste y aburrida. El próximo verano me anotaré en una universidad y comenzaré a estudiar en otoño, me tomé un tiempo para decidir que quiero hacer con mi vida, ahora ya lo tengo decidido, muchas personas se toman un tiempo y además era un año más joven que todos mis compañeros de clase. Además es probable que también comience a bailar con el grupo avanzado de ballet. No quiero hacerlo sola, a pesar de que solo son sueños sin futuro, me gustaría que Heisuke estuviese a mi lado, por mucho que así lo quiera no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo.

La semana pasa tan rápido que cuando me doy cuenta ya es el día en el que se irán, la computadora ya estaba en casa, un miércoles cuando volvía de ballet había pasado por ella. Me despierto con sueño, pasan unos cuantos segundos antes de recordar la importancia de este día, cuándo lo hago decido que no quiero levantarme aún. Incluso así, no tardo en escuchar un par de golpeteos tras mi puerta, abrazo mi almohada con fuerza y dejo escapar un quejido.

-Adelante.- Permito de todas formas, mientras me siento en la cama.

Por la puerta no tarda en entrar Chizuru, la cierra tras de ella y enciende la luz de mesa junto a mi cama, mientras se sienta junto a mí y suspira.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto con una sonrisa falsa, espero que me sonría de vuelta pero ella no lo hace, me mira fijamente con una expresión de seriedad.

-¿Se lo dirás?- Inquiere, se a lo que se refiere, mi sonrisa amenaza con desvanecerse pero logro mantenerla bastante bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A tus sentimientos por Heisuke!- Exlama, la callo rápidamente con un sonido y coloco un dedo sobre mis labios con los ojos muy abiertos, mi sonrisa ya olvidada al aceptar que no tengo escapatoria.

-No, de ninguna manera, de todas formas creo que el te quiere.- Ella me mira como si me hubiese tragado un mono, pero continúo igualmente levemente a la defensiva.- Vamos, no finjas, sé que tú también lo quieres, he visto como pasan susurrándose el uno al otro cuando creen que no estoy.- La discusión comienza a acalorarme.

-Yuliana sabes de mis sentimientos por Hijikata, ¿Por qué…- La interrumpo negando con mi cabeza, siento que dice la verdad pero no puedo creerle.

-¡No finjas sentimientos por alguien más cuando yo misma los vi con mis propios ojos!- Exclamo en susurros, a mi sorpresa Chizuru parece enojarse mucho por mis palabras.

-¡No puedes venir a hablarme a mí sobre cuáles son mis sentimientos y qué es lo que debo sentir si tu no puedes saberlo, no tienes derecho a juzgar el tamaño de mis sentimientos por Hijikata!-Exclama en susurros con el ceño fruncido- ¡Tu eres siempre la primera en decir que la comunicación es la clave de toda relación, pero te niegas a hablar de tus sentimientos con Heisuke, tal vez te sorprenda lo mucho que siente!- Siento un tumulto de emociones al mismo tiempo, por alguna razón estoy a la defensiva, pero también estoy triste, Heisuke no podría sentirse de esa forma por mí.

-No voy a hacerlo, no quiero que se vaya sintiendo pena por mí, él no puede sentirse de esa forma-

-Allí vamos de nuevo diciendo que es lo que Heisuke debe sentir por ti, no hay forma que lo sepas si él no te lo di…- La interrumpo nuevamente antes de que termine, cada vez más abrumada.

-Escucha- Comienzo.

-No, tu escucha- Continúa sin dejarme hablar- Heisuke no siente nada más que amistad por mí, ¿sabes de que hablábamos?- Pregunta, no contesto no quiero escucharlo.

-Al comienzo Heisuke estaba triste pero ahora ya no, y cada conversación que tuvimos era sobre ti, cada una de ellas, mírame.- Ordena al ver que estoy distraída viendo por las rendijas de la persiana.- Debes decírselo.

-No, no voy a hacerlo.- No lo digo, pero en realidad temo que si lo hago él se quede por lástima un tiempo y luego se vaya, no puedo hacerle algo como eso, un par de lágrimas escapan de mis ojos.

-No se puede razonar contigo.- Suspira exasperadamente antes de levantarse de la cama, sale de me habitación con una última mirada suplicante.

Seco mis lágrimas y miro nuevamente por las rendijas de la persiana el comienzo de un atardecer, va a ser una noche fría.

En el día, por alguna razón Heisuke está más callado que nunca y parece que no puede mirarme durante mucho tiempo. Son las ocho cuando decido que ya es hora, es como despegarse una bandita, cuánto más rápido y antes mejor. Coloco la computadora portátil en la mesa grande del living y la prendo, busco la imagen que hace tiempo me trajo a Heisuke y la abro. Miro con anhelo el lápiz amarillo y no puedo evitar recorrer con dos dedos la imagen. Un par de lápices a la izquierda está el lápiz púrura que los llevara a casa. ¨Entras a tu videojuego favorito pero la vida en la tierra continúa¨ es lo que dice debajo. Me giro a verlos tratando de ocultar mi tristeza, Chizuru me mira con una sonrisa comprensiva, Heisuke sin embargo, mantiene sus ojos en alguna parte sobre mi hombro derecho y se muerde el labio.

-Supongo que esto es todo- Consigo decir sin que se me quiebre la voz, Chizuru se acerca con pasos lentos y suaves y me abraza con fuerza, en ese momento, entre sus brazos quiero romper a llorar, pero por ellos, no lo hago.

-Ay Yuliana- Suspira- No sabes lo mucho que espero aparecer sola del otro lado.- Susurra, no comprendo la razón por la que lo dice, pero trago con fuerza el nudo en mi garganta.

-Gracias por todo, perdón por haberte privado de tu mundo.- Susurro

-Gracias a ti, por permitirme esta experiencia, te voy a extrañar.- Susurra apretando su agarre.

-Yo también.- Me obligo a mí misma a separarme de ella, le había agarrado mucho cariño.

-Yo voy primero entonces.- Dice ofreciéndome una sonrisa y apretando uno de mis hombros en un gesto amable, hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

Voy a pararme junto a Heisuke mientras Chizuru muy valientemente se coloca en frente a la computadora portátil, se gira a mi como preguntando qué es lo que tiene que hacer ahora.

-Oh, tienes que colocar tus dedos en la pantalla sobre el lápiz púrpura, desear con todo tu corazón estar en el videojuego y susurrar su nombre, eso fue lo que hice cuando los traje- Explico luego de haber suspirado para tomar valor.

Chizuru se gira a la mesa nuevamente y con una última sonrisa hace lo que le había explicado. Mi corazón golpetea en mi pecho mientras susurra anhelante el nombre del videojuego, con un haz de luz, Chizuru había desaparecido de este mundo. Mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho , porque ahora es el turno de Heiske, el nuedo en mi garganta crece desmesuradamente y la necesidad de llorar es angustiosa y agobiante, nuevamente, no lo hago.

-Es tu turno Heisuke.- Logro decir con voz temblorosa.

Heisuke no me mira, espero una especie de despedida, algo sentimental, pero Heisuke camina despacio, con la cabeza gacha y su labio inferior entre sus dientes hacia la mesa. Tal vez es mejor así, sin despedidas dolorosas, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle, pero no le digo nada, estoy en blanco, de todas formas nada de lo que yo diga va a cambiar algo. Mi corazón parece salirse latiendo desbocado cada vez más rápido. Heisuke acerca una mano temblorosa a la pantalla, casi no puedo detener mis lágrimas, parece que va a darme un ataque de nervios, su mano sé retrae, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que me deje sola, quiero que se quede, quiero que este conmigo siempre.

-No quiero irme.- Suelta de pronto

-No quiero que te vayas.- Se me escapa sin poder detenerme.

Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy en vuelta en un par de brazos que me aprietan tan fuerte que duele, devuelvo el abrazo como puedo y me oculto en su cuerpo, lágrimas recorren libremente mis mejillas y no puedo evitas los pequeños sollozos e hipidos que escapan de mi garganta. A esta cercanía no sé decir quien tiembla más de los dos.

-Deja que me quede.- Dice con la voz temblorosa.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras.- Sollozo de vuelta.

No puedo decir cuánto tiempo pasamos juntos en esa posición simplemente sosteniéndonos el uno al otro.

* * *

 **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay que alegría, Heisuke no se vaa! Seguro se creyeron por un par de segundos que si se iba, no se preocupen que todavía estamos muy lejos del final y hay muchas cosas que solucionar y demasiados cabos sueltos! Espero les haya gustado!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yaaaay nuevo capitulo! Tengo muchas expectativas con este capítulo, siempre digo algo parecido no? Jiji no importa porque es siempre es verdad. Pero realmente trabaje mucho para poder llegar a este capítulo en particular y aún queda mucho mas! Espero que les guste mucho!**

* * *

Pronto dejo de llorar y me dedico a esconderme en el cuerpo de Heisuke, queriendo hundirme en él. Preguntas como ¿Por qué quiere quedarse? Y ¿Ahora qué? Pasan por mi mente sin cesar.

-Todo este tiempo yo…-Comienza a decir Heisuke

-De veras quieres quedarte?- No puedo evitare preguntarle con algo de miedo.

Heisuke me toma de los hombros con suavidad y me aleja lo suficiente como para poder mirarme a los ojos, muy lentamente como si tuviese miedo de algo, coloca su mano en mi mejilla. Siento la sangre subiendo a mi rostro y el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos.

-Mas que nada en el mundo.- Susurra, sus ojos celestes clavados en los míos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es obvio?- Ríe cínicamente, se aleja un poco más, su mano apartándose de mi mejilla.

Se muerde el labio como un tic nervioso, mira el suelo y luego mis ojos, parece muy inquieto, sus mejillas tintadas de un color rosáceo.  
Como paralizada observo como su rostro se acerca al mío, nuestros labios separados por apenas un suspiro cuándo en pánico coloco mi mano sobre sus labios y lo alejo estirando mi brazo.

-No, no puedes- Musito antes de escapar a la habitación de mis padres trancando la puerta detrás de mí, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Heisuke.

Que mala idea, de todos los lugares a donde pude ir a esconderme éste tenía que elegir, dónde Heisuke ha estado durmiendo durante todo este tiempo. Me dejo caer sobre la cama y sumerjo mi nariz en la almohada, quiero llorar cuándo siento el aroma de Heisuke en ella.  
Estoy enojada, él no puede sentirse de esa manera por mí, seguro Chizuru le dijo de mis sentimientos y se queda por pena. Porque es una buena persona, porque no quiere dejarme así, lágrimas de rabia no tardan en brotar.  
¿Por qué humillarme de esta manera? Seguro dice que tiene sentimientos por mi y se queda un tiempo antes de decirme que extraña mucho su mundo y que quiere irse de nuevo. Preferiría que simplemente se vaya ahora.  
No tardo en oír a Heisuke del otro lado de la habitación, golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

-¡Yuli, Yuli! ¡Yuliana abre la puerta!- Pide una y otra vez.- Por favor, perdona si me equivoqué, yo pensé, pensé que tal vez tu…- No le dejo terminas de hablar y abro la puerta rápidamente luego de secar mis lágrimas, se me hace extraño verlo en la habitación de mis padres con sus viejas ropas, tanto Chizuru como Heisuke se habían cambiado en sus antiguas ropas antes de irse.

-No quiero -Comienzo pero me veo forzada a aclarar mi garganta.- No quiero que finjas sentimientos por mí solo porque crees que es lo correcto.

-¿Qué? – Cuestiona perplejo- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No finjas, sé que Chizuru te dijo que te quería- Espeto enojada.

-¿Me quieres?- Cuestiona, parece ilusionado.

-¡Claro que te quiero!-Estallo con un gesto espasmódico de mis brazos- Ese es el problema, porque Chizuru te lo dijo, no quiero que te vayas destruyéndome cuando me haya acostumbrado a ti, prefiero, prefiero que seas honesto conmigo.

Me aguanto las ganas de llorar y lucho por controlar mi voz, por orgullo en un desesperado intento de conservar la poca dignidad que me queda. Heisuke se toca la frente en lo que parece un gesto de alegría, sorpresa y frustración mezcladas.

-Ay Yuli.- Suspiera me toma de los hombros y me abraza con delicadeza, como si fuese algo muy frágil a lo que se le tiene mucho aprecio, estoy tan confundida.

Entonces él me aparta y me sienta en la cama, Heisuke se sienta frente a mí y comienza a hablarme, a explicarme sus sentimientos.

Me cuenta cómo al comienzo estaba confundido, me dijo que le había parecido linda, tan bonita y extraña al mismo tiempo, con mis lentes brackets y pantuflas blancas. Me contó de cómo se sentía tan feliz todos los momentos que pasaba conmigo, de las primeras apariciones de las mariposas y el cosquilleante sentimiento en su pecho al verme reír.  
Me habló de como aquella noche agridulce en la que salimos se sintió tan posesivo de mí en un momento, pero que al final la borrachera lo hizo melancólico y lo redujo a lo único que conocía con seguridad.  
También acerca del terrible y doloroso sentimiento que lo hacía sentir tan cruel y malvado cuando me hizo me llorar. De cómo no le puso nombre a sus sentimientos hasta poco después de la llegada de Chizuru.  
Habló acerca de ella también, de cómo se sintió confundido al comienzo y de doloroso que fue cuando supo que yo pensaba que él tenía sentimientos por ella y me dijo que no podía estar más equivocada. Me contó de como llegó a sentir celos de Chizuru, de cómo envidiaba todo el tiempo que pasaba conmigo y la cercanía que compartíamos. Pero de como al final ella se convirtió en una confidente que lo animó y consoló cuando pensó que no me volvería a ver y de lo mucho que la cansó hablando de mí.  
Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas me habló de cómo a veces no podía controlar su cuerpo junto a mí, no solo del deseo, sino también de como no podía soportar ni el pensamiento de beber otra sangre que no fuese la mía, pero que lo hacía sentir enfermo lastimarme, y me dijo de lo agradecido que estaba conmigo y de que la sed de sangre ya casi nunca se apoderara de él.  
De cómo cada lágrima que derramaba por mí era agridulce, pero que al final valía la pena si dónde contaba yo estaba junto a él.  
De cómo a mi lado fue capaz de sentirse fascinado por este mundo, como estaba dispuesto a luchar, aprender y vivir en el hasta el fin de sus días en este mundo si yo lo quería, porque había caído por este mundo de la misma manera en la que había caído por mí.  
Ah y me hizo llorar, lloré tanto mientras escuchaba una y otra vez como le gustaba, de lo linda que era y lo mucho que me quería.  
Mi corazón no puede evitar creerle, le cree con tantas fuerzas. Pero mi mente, tan terca, que prefiere perderle ahora antes que después en otro momento y de una forma más dolorosa hace que niegue con la cabeza suavemente con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-¡Por favor Yuli!- Exclama con voz entrecortada desesperado al verme negar- ¡Por favor Yuliana!

Me toma de los hombros y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos, es entonces cuando lo sé, no hay vuelta atrás.  
Las lágrimas que quieren escapar de los ojos de Heisuke me dicen la verdad, el está tan desesperado por hacer que le crea.  
En este momento sé que tengo el poder de destruirlo, de hacerlo trizas si así lo quiero, todas las defensas de Heisuke están bajas, cada muro derrumbado. Su corazón y alma expuestos, vulnerables y latentes en mis manos. Y con esta confianza puesta sobre mí, este nivel de desesperación, lo único que quiero hacer es protegerlo, cuidarlo y guardarlo en alguna parte junto a mi corazón para que nadie lo lastime jamás.

Siento mi mente desconfiada y terca rendirse voluble a los deseos de mi corazón. La epifanía de este momento, es inefable el alivio y la alegría que siento dentro de mí.  
Me lanzo a sus brazos con fuerza, llorando emocionada y conmovida, jamás hubiese podido soñar que esto podría llegar a suceder.

-Está bien, te creo, no llores.-Digo con una sonrisa dulce en los labios y la voz acongojada.- Estás muy sensible últimamente…

-Es tu culpa.-Murmura abrazándome con mucha delicadeza.

-Vamos no voy a romperme ni desaparecer, abrázame con todas tus fuerzas, quiero sentir que esto es real- Ordeno con voz suave.

Mi cuerpo apenas si puede contener la alegría que bulle en mi interior, obedece de inmediato, apenas si puedo respirar por la repentina fuerza con la que me abraza pero no me importa, porque soy feliz.

-Te quiero mucho.- Su voz retumba contra mi piel cuando murmura estas palabras escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho y cuello.

-Yo también te quiero mucho.- Contesto casi brillando con alegría y emoción, en forma de cosquilleos y mariposas en mi estómago.

La sensación de su pecho contra el mío, de nuestros estómagos y piernas rozándose, el sentirlo real y tangible entre mis brazos no tiene precio.  
En este momento ni la katana entre nosotros, ni mis padres, ni mi mundo ni el suyo importan porque lo quiero y él me quiere a mí.

-Jamás pensé, jamás quise pensar demasiado en un momento como este con miedo de que…-Comienzo, pero Heisuke no me lo permite.

Coloca una mano en mi mejilla y me obliga a separarme solo lo suficiente como para mirarnos a los ojos y me sonríe amable, sus ojos tan celestes me dejan sin aire.  
La textura de su ropa es extraña entre mis manos cuándo me aferro a ellas en el momento en el que Heisuke me besa con suavidad.

* * *

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Esperé taaanto taaanto por esto! Yuliana y Heisuke al fin están juntos! Aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar, acerca de su primera vez, bueno eso es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar va a ser muy suave y tierna pero tal vez cuando termine el fanfic escriba uno o dos lemons de ellos tal vez por separado o como capítulo especial espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo! Muy empalagoso tal vez? Es como me lo imagine, pero tal vez ustedes lo imaginaron distinto… espero realmente haber cumplido con sus expectativas!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nuevo capitulooo! Entre otros conseguí mi primer trabajo! Es en un callcenter estaré atendiendo teléfonos para una empresa en inglés trabajo de 4:00 am a 10:00 am va a matarme trabajar de madrugada pero por suerte me vienen a buscar empiezo a medios del mes que viene voy a tratar de escribir todo lo que pueda ahora para ir subiéndolos de a poco espero les guste!**

* * *

Luego de un rato, estamos ambos recostados uno frente al otro, las katanas lanzadas y olvidadas en alguna parte del suelo. No sé decir cuánto tiempo pasamos mirándonos a los ojos en esta posición desde que me besó.  
Fue un beso suave y tierno, un simple contacto de sus labios con los míos; un beso que nada tenía que ver con aquellos besos, torpes, descuidados, calientes y borrachos que nos dimos aquella vez. Un beso tan tierno y suave que me llenó de sentimiento y sorpresa, por alguna razón estaba tan nerviosa cuando lo hizo. Yo quería hacerlo bien, quería impresionarlo, pero estaba tan en blanco por los nervios que termino siendo un beso simple de parte de ambos.  
Desde ese momento, desde que nos recostamos a mirarnos mutuamente, en lo único que puedo pensar es en hacerlo de nuevo, quiero otro beso, quiero besarlo y que me bese.  
Heisuke alarga un brazo y coloca su mano en mi rostro, cierro los ojos y bajo la cabeza buscando esconderme de su mirada, me observa de una manera tan dulce e intensa, me avergüenza, si me mira de esa forma sinceramente yo no puedo…  
Le escucho reír y me dan ganas de matarlo soy distraída rápidamente cuando coloca su otra mano en mi rostro y levanta mi barbilla.

-Mírame- Dice, le obedezco muy a mi pesar y le miro directo a sus bonitos ojos celestes, quiero besarle de nuevo de inmediato, por lo que vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia adelante y espero que lo adivine.

Le siento apartar mi cabello con su pulgar y no tardo en sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos. Están fríos, pero la sensación que deja en mi cuerpo es más que suficiente para compensar por ello.  
Sé que suena extraño pero quiero abrazarlo y apretarlo hasta que explote, sin embargo, me contento con colocar mi mano sobre su hombro, nuestros labios se mueven suavemente mientras Heisuke no para de acariciar mi cuello y rostro, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que podría hacer esto por horas.  
Sin embargo un pensamiento pasajero hace que me separe rápidamente de él, Heisuke suelta un sonido fastidiado mientras abre los ojos con lentitud.

-¿Qué?-Susurra con impaciencia.

-Mis padres.- Es todo lo que respondo.

-¿Qué con ellos?- Pregunta confundido- Aún faltan dos semanas para que ellos regresen.

-Si pero, tu…- Comienzo, sé que es tonto, pero aún hay algo de duda en mi mente- ¿De verdad quieres quedarte? ¿No vas a querer volver después?

Heisuke suelta un sonido exasperado y se sienta, me mira como para matarme un par de segundos mientras frota su frente con irritación, rueda los ojos antes de volver a hablarme.

-¿No te había dicho ya que quedarme aquí es lo que más quiero? ¿De cuantas formas tengo que decirlo para que me creas? ¿No debería ser suficiente?- Quedarme en este mundo contigo es lo que más quiero en el universo.

-Lo sé, losé es que la verdad es que yo soy…- Comienzo dudando mientras me siento frente a él, sé que estoy molestándole pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Muy insegura, lo sé me he dado cuenta.- Responde con un suspiro mientras coloca un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Entonces, en ese caso vamos a tener que decirles a mis padres sobre ti.-

-Tienes razón- Admite con sorpresa, como si no se le hubiese ocurrido antes.-¿Qué les diremos?

-Debemos decirle lo mismo que le dije a mi abuela, solo que les diremos que te estás quedando hace casi dos semanas en vez de todo este tiempo, debemos decirle a mi abuela también que haremos eso por si se le ocurre hablar de más- Explico jugando con mis dedos.

-¿Es realmente necesario?- Inquiere mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

-¡Claro que sí! En todo caso pueden ayudarte, si vas a quedarte en este mundo deberás conseguir un trabajo y cosas para hacer, además de que tienes la dificultad de que no tienes experiencia de trabajo previas válidos aquí.

-Es verdad, además me gustaría compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí- Me halaga que me esté dando tanto la razón, pero lo disimulo bien.

-Ya te he dicho, lo hice porque quería y porque te lo debía, no ha sido nada.-

-Te equivocas, ha sido mucho, no me debes nada, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy.- Contesta con dulzura tomándome la mano.-Sin embargo, no sé hacer muchas cosas que puedan ser útiles aquí…

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.-Respondo utilizando la mano de Heisuke en la mía para poder recostarlo nuevamente en la cama frente a mí, adoro el sentimiento que me causa el estar planeando mi futuro junto a Heisuke.

-¿Te digo que me gustaría?-Pregunta, asiento interesada.-Hacer algo de ejercicio, tal vez correr un poco, estoy fuera de forma la verdad es que no he hecho nada de ejercicio desde que llegué, estoy perdiendo mis músculos.-

-¿A ver?- Pregunto juguetona colocando mi mano entre los pliegues de su ropa, salta con cosquillas cuándo mi mano fría toca su piel.

Me deja hacer con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y besa mi frente, no esperaba que me dejase teniendo en cuenta lo vergonzoso que era cuándo recién llegó, por lo que me sonrojo también. Noto que mientras definitivamente no está gordo, si está mullido y blando, sus abdominales apenas si se notan.  
Pienso que a mí no me haría mal tampoco algo de ejercicio, mientras sí hago ballet, mi cuerpo no es el más delgado ni estilizado de la clase, debo ser probablemente la más rellenas de todas las chicas de mi clase. No es algo que me acompleje las veinticuatro horas del día, sin embargo es algo que sí me incomoda de vez en cuando.  
Retiro la mano del abdomen de Heisuke y la coloco sobre su brazo.

-Está bien, a mí no me hará mal tampoco, podríamos salir a correr a la costa en las mañanas- Invito con timidez.

-Sí, además pienso que eso ayudará a terminar de cambiar mis horarios por completo- Parece contento de poder empezar a moverse de nuevo, con un suspiro alegre pega su frente a la mía.- Me pone nervioso…

-¿Qué lo hace?- Inquiero con curiosidad, yo misma nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Todo- Admite.-Pero sobre todo me preocupa como reaccionaran tus padres, no quiero que nos separen.

-No lo harán, además, no les diremos que estamos juntos- Le tranquilizo acariciando su mejilla, ahora que puedo tocarle con libertad no quiero dejar de tocarlo.

-¿Ah no?-

-No, conociendo a mis padres, pensarán que todo este tiempo que estuviste aquí conmigo lo pasamos acostándonos y teniendo relaciones en todas partes.-Digo con vergüenza escondiendo el rostro porque puedo sentir el calor en mis orejas.

-¿Qué?.-Exclama parece tan espantado como yo.

-Si, ellos son así, ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos oíste discutir aquella vez, cuando recién llegabas?- Pregunto, Heisuke asiente con sonido.- Fue porque insinuaron que podría pasar algo así si te llevaba a mi habitación.-

-Entonces tienes razón entonces, de ninguna manera hay que decirles de nosotros.-

Nos miramos a los ojos un tiempo seriamente antes de estallar en carcajadas, tal vez por lo ridículo de mis padres, tal vez por la felicidad de por fin estar juntos de esta manera o tal vez solo porque sí.

* * *

 **Yaaaay terminado espero les haya gustado! Déjenme sus comentarios opiniones reacciones criticas lo que sea! Mientras escribía el manuscrito de este capítulo sin quererlo me emocioné tanto que termine escribiendo la mitad del siguiente capítulo! De todas maneras no importa mucho, era lo que quería puesto a que próximamente no tendré tanto tiempo, espero que no les moleste mucho que este capitulo sea mas corto, pero es probable que el siguiente sea más largo de lo normal. En fin ojalá les haya gustado mucho!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yaaay nuevo capituloo! Lamento la espera con el tema de mi nuevo trabajo he tenido muy poco tiempo pero al fin estoy aquí y he renunciado por lo que tengo más tiempo ahora por lo que aquí va, espero les guste!**

* * *

El tiempo pasa muy rápidamente, con mucho esfuerzo y varios empujones logro despertar y levantar a Heisuke a las 8 de la mañana para salir a caminar todos los días, él está durmiendo en mi habitación nuevamente en la cama de mi abuela, aunque de tanto en tanto, me despierto con él abrazándome.

La idea era en realidad salir a correr a la costa allí está la rambla y hay un paisaje muy bonito con los grandes edificios a un lado y el mar horizonte al otro. Sin embargo ambos tenemos muy poca estamina terminamos caminando, sobre todo yo, porque él ya ha empezado a trotar con suavidad un par de metros más adelante de mí, me tienta empezar a dejarle salir solo puesto a que tendrá que hacerlo en algún momento, pero aún no es el tiempo.

En cuanto a nuestra relación, es excelente, en realidad no ha cambiado mucho, la sensación de calidez hormigueo y adrenalina al estar con él aumentan, y sé que soy feliz. Hay mucho más contacto físico ahora, no pasan de besos inocentes y suaves, y caricias que no pretenden más que un simple cariño, sin embargo desde que estamos juntos Heisuke parece no quitarme las manos de encima, siempre parece estar tocándome de alguna manera y de vez en cuando debo reprenderlo, él no puede acostumbrarme y hacer estas cosas cuando regresen mis padres.

Muchas veces en las charlas de almohada antes de dormirnos los dos, hablamos de por qué no habíamos empezado a salir antes y lo tontos que habíamos sido.  
Ahora mismo estamos limpiando la casa y poniendo todo en orden ya que en un par de horas llegarán a mis padres, Heisuke es de mucha ayuda y me asegura que limpiar le calma los nervios.

-¿Qué les diremos?- Pregunta con nerviosismo mientras limpiamos entre los recovecos del sofá, que es el último lugar que nos queda por asear- No sé tu pero yo quiero posponerlo lo máximo que se pueda.

-Les diremos que cuándo viniste aquella vez te estabas quedando con Lucy, pero que ya te habías estado quedando demasiado tiempo y no querías importunar más, por eso viniste a mí hace un par de semanas, luego será la misma historia que le contamos a la abuela, te parece?- Sugiero mientras me siento en el sofá al terminar de asearlo, Heisuke se sienta a mi lado.

-Me parece una buena idea, pero si vamos a involucrar a Lucy deberíamos tenerla al tanto, o no?- Inquiere girándose para mantener contacto visual conmigo.

-A Lucy le diremos lo mismo que a la abuela pero a ella si le diremos hace cuanto te estas quedando y acerca de nuestra relación, para que sepa la razón por la que no queremos que mis padres se enteren de que te estabas quedando hace tanto, y entienda que sería muy malo si mis padres se enterasen que les estuvimos ocultando esto durante tanto tiempo.- Explico, ya lo había pensado todo, no quería que hubiesen cabos sueltos.

Heisuke se me queda mirando con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, me pone nerviosa, desvío la mirada de la suya un par de veces mientras siento el calor de un sonrojo subir hasta mi rostro.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con timidez.

Heisuke me dedica una sonrisa contenta y con muchos dientes ante de lanzarse con fuerza hacia mí y tirarse hacia atrás conmigo en brazos, quedando con los pies en el suelo pero mi torso sobre el suyo en el sofá.

-Nada es solo que, mi novia es tan inteligente, dice con alegría subiendo ambas piernas al sofá, mientras me abraza con más fuerza, la manera en la que lo dice me hace pensar que solo buscaba una excusa para decirme novia.

Novia, realmente él me ha llamado novia y además inteligente, soy su novia!. No puedo creerlo, siento la emoción bullir en mi pecho y sonrío de la forma más tonta mientras le abrazo el torso con fuerza y escondo mi expresión en su pecho.  
Sin quererlo se me escapa un sonido alegre, siento a Heisuke reírse y apretarme aún más, con una mano acariciándome mi cabello antes de besarme la cabeza, sé que probablemente parezco un tomate con ojos, pero también sé que soy feliz.  
Nos quedamos en esa posición un tiempo, la mano que estaba en mi cabeza pasa a mi cuello y la que estaba en mi espalda se desliza con suavidad por ella hasta escabullirse debajo de mi jersey salmón y camiseta sin mangas para tocar directamente mi piel.  
Mis cabellos se erizan al sentir el contacto de cuando Heisuke me acaricia suavemente con sus uñas, mis ojos se entrecierran con un nuevo sentimiento.

Pronto me doy cuenta de que no podremos hacer nada de esto cuando regresen mis padres, por lo menos no con la misma tranquilidad y domesticidad por lo que decido hacer de este momento lo más que pueda mientras sea posible.  
En eso la mano de Heisuke sube y baja por mi espalda sobre mi sujetador con suavidad causando que tenga escalofríos, ya sea adrede o no el jeresey sube por mi espalda cada vez más acompañando los movimientos de su mano.  
Heisuke suelta un pequeño quejido cuándo paso una pierna por encima de él con más bruscamente y con más fuerza de lo que pretendía, de modo que quedo sentada sobre él una pierna a cada lado de su torso.

-Yuli?

Ambas manos de Heisuke pasan instintivamente a mi cintura que a esta altura se encuentra semi expuesta, hundo mi cabeza un poco más en el pecho de Heisuke apretando el jersey verde en su cuerpo con el objetivo de juntar valor para lo que voy a hacer a continuación.

Levanto mi torso con ambas manos apoyadas en el pecho de Heisuke para mirarle a los ojos, puedo ver en él un leve sonrojo y una notable expresión de confusión.  
Desde dónde estoy, Heisuke se ve realmente atractivo mirando hacia arriba con la cabeza sobre el sofá de cuero negro.  
Jamás estuve tan contenta de que el sofá sea para cuatro personas como lo estoy ahora, es lo suficientemente grande para hacer este tipo de actividades.  
Acerco mi rostro al suyo para besarle con simpleza, albergando la esperanza de que Heisuke de el primer paso y profundice el beso, puesto a que sé que no tengo el valor suficiente como para hacerlo.  
Siento mi corazón latir en mis oídos con anticipación cuando le siento deslizar una de sus manos hacia arriba y abajo muy suavemente mientras sus labios se mueven contra los míos, de pronto hay lenguas involucradas con timidez mientras nuestras respiraciones comienzan a agitarse.

-Yuli-Suspira cuando mis manos se deslizan bajo su jersey sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos debajo.

Sus labios besan y muerden con suavidad mi cuello mientras acaricio su pecho. Entonces siento algo que jamás había sentido antes, ni siquiera aquella vez, comienzo a respirar más profundamente incluso al estar luchando contra las leves cosquillas, incluso así se me escapan un par de risitas y froto mi cabeza contra la de Heisuke rompiendo el beso.

-Cosquillas?- Pregunta divertido mientras se separa para verme con una expresión burlona en el rostro.

-Un poco- Admito con una sonrisa avergonzada, pero el sentimiento extraño no se va y solo sé que quiero más- Continuamos?

Los ojos de Heisuke se oscurecen levemente mientras su sonrisa se borra al asentir con un sonido, toma mi rostro con sus manos para acercarlo a él y así poder besar mi mandíbula, nuestras respiraciones vuelven a profundizarse mientras compartimos besos y caricias.  
Presiono mi pecho contra el suyo en busca de fricción y cercanía, de alguna manera adoro sentir las diferencias entre nuestros cuerpos. No puedo creer que esto está pasando y me siento como un gatito entre sus manos embriagada en sus caricias. Sus manos pasan a mis muslos y los guía para frotar nuestras caderas, ambos aspiramos aire con fuerza ante la nueva sensación y lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es, más.

Nada es perfecto, empiezo a sentir calor, la ropa me molesta y estoy segura de que pellizqué a Heisuke en la cadera más de una vez con la pierna que está hacia el respaldo del sofá. Pero no lo querría de otra manera.  
Un efímero sentimiento de pánico cruza mi cuerpo cuándo Heisuke toma mi jersey y camisa sin mangas como para quitármela, me siento algo cohibida por mi cuerpo y al parecer Heisuke lo nota porque se detiene.

-Puedo?- Pregunta en su lugar, me da ternura por lo que suspiro para tragarme el miedo al rechazo y asiento con la cabeza, sé que Heisuke no haría nada para lastimarme ni pensaría de forma cruel sobre mí.

Pronto me encuentro en sujetador y pantalones sobre él, me parece escuchar un ¨linda¨ pero no estoy segura puesto a que estoy ocupada trazando un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus labios, lo quiero tanto, definitivamente quiero esto.  
Sus manos acarician mi cuerpo y siento su pulgar trazar el borde de mi sujetador.  
Pronto comienzo a levantar su jersey sin quitárselo para sentir el contacto de su abdomen contra el mío, nuestros labios se dedican a besar todo lo que esté disponible desde el cuello hacia arriba.

Insisto un poco más en levantarle el jersey, Heisuke se sienta conmigo en su falda y me parece sentirle rígido debajo de mí, nos besamos un par de veces antes de que el levante los brazos para que pueda quitarle el jersey y camisa interior.  
Lo estoy levantando sobre su cabeza cuando siento el sonido del portón, giro la cabeza espantada para ver a mi madre abriendo el portón para que mi padre pueda entrar el auto.  
Bajo con violencia la ropa de Heisuke y me apresuro a buscar mi ropa para ponérmela sin quitarme de su falda.

-Auch, que fue lo que…oh-Heisuke me sostiene de la cintura para levantarme y sentarme en el sofá sorprendiéndome con su fuerza y delicadeza, pronto comienzo a realizarme una coleta en el cabello sabiendo que no podré disimularlo de otra manera.

Al ver a mi lado puedo ver a Heisuke abrazando con fuerza un almohadón del sofá de al lado algo avergonzado y en pánico, me inclino a darle un apresurado beso en la mejilla al enternecerme cuando entiendo la razón.  
Prendo la televisión y disimulo haciéndome una trenza, justo cuando coloco los pies en la mesa la puerta se abre.

* * *

 **Yaaaayy nuevo capítulo, la verdad no planeaba que lo que paso pasara pero muchas veces las manos se mandan solas espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre pueden aportar sus opiniones, ideas y reacciones.**

 **Espero volver a escribir pronto!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Luego de por alguna razón haber recobrado con todo el amor por Heisuke, aquí he llegado con un nuevo capítulo, no puedo creer que había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba él por lo que aquí vamos espero les guste.**

* * *

Al entrar mi madre por el umbral de la puerta le dedico una sonrisa radiante, espero que no se me noten ni los nervios ni lo agitada que estaba antes, ella me devuelve la sonrisa, puedo ver en su expresión el momento exacto en el que registra a Heisuke sentado a mi lado.  
Detrás de mi madre no tarda en aparecer mi padre y mi corazón da un vuelco al ver a mi hermana detrás de ella. Corro como una loca a abrazarla, la había extrañado tanto es excelente tenerla aquí conmigo devuelta, ella es mayor por diez años pero aun así siempre nos llevamos muy bien, ella devuelve mi abrazo con fuerza.

-Te extrañe mucho Yuliana- Comenta contenta

-Yo también Clara, no sabía que vendrías.-Exclamo separándome de ella para verle el rostro.

Sigue igual de bella como la recuerdo, ella parece haberse llevado toda la belleza en el reparto de genes, es preciosa su cabello corto castaño y su nariz respingada, tiene la piel morena y está llena de pecas y unos cuantos lunares, ella los odia pero a mí me parece que la hacen más bonita, tiene unos ojos grandes con pestañas espesas es realmente bonita, hubo un tiempo en el que yo estaba muy celosa de ella, le iba bien en la escuela, siempre tuvo un cuerpo bonito y más pechos que yo, todos la adoran y siempre traía los novios más bonitos.

Más tarde aprendí que no tiene la mejor de las personalidades, muchas veces no tiene en cuenta las intenciones de las personas y de vez en cuando piensa lo peor de ellas, si a ella algo no le gusta te lo deja muy claro, te reprende incluso si lo que habías hecho se trataba de un regalo o una sorpresa con las mejores intenciones, cuándo alguien mete la pata ella pensaba muchas veces que esa persona lo había hecho adrede y con malas intenciones.

Pero también es muy capaz de realizar las mejores de las acciones y las más dulces, puede regalarte algo que sabe que apreciaras con toda tu alma aun así le cueste muchísimo sacrificio, y se queda contenta siempre y cuando tú también lo estés, también aprendí al crecer que a ella le costaba mucho trabajo mantener esas calificaciones en la escuela y en la universidad, cantidad de noches sin dormir y horas de estudio, ella me contó una vez cuando me maquillaba cuando estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo que se sentía celosa porque mi piel es clara y apenas si tengo un par de pecas y lunares en el rostro, que mi piel parecía de casi de porcelana y lisa cuando me colocaba el maquillaje, en otra ocasión me dijo que se sentía celosa por la forma en la que podía dibujar y bailar en ballet.

Desde ese entonces aprendí que está bien si me siento algo celosa de ella, somos muy distintas y mientras ella tiene cualidades que me parecen excelentes y preciosas, ella piensa que yo tengo otras y no somos tan distintas como solía pensar.

-Decidimos darte una pequeña sorpresa, pero veo que no somos los únicos, ¿Qué tal estás Heisuke?-Comenta mi madre.

-Muy bien Andrea, gracias.-Dice con una sonrisa incómoda continua sentado con el almohadón en la falda.

-Soy Clara la hermana de Yuliana, ¿Eres un amigo de ella?- Cuestiona mientras se acerca para besarle la mejilla, siento una leve punzada de miedo, después de todo ella siempre se las arreglaba para conquistar a los chicos más lindos, me digo que ella es mucho mayor que él y que Heisuke me quiere, sus ojos no cambian al verla, pero no logro apartar la ansiedad del todo, mis padres también se acercan para saludarlo también, él parece mucho más acostumbrado y cómodo con este tipo de saludos.

-Sí mi nombre es Heisuke Todo, un amigo de ella- Responde con una sonrisa, cualquiera que lo viese no notaría nada extraño, pero veo perfectamente que está nervioso y sus ojos se dirigen a mí un par de veces con la velocidad de un rayo.

Más tarde luego de haber acabado las presentaciones, merendamos y escuchamos las historias que tenían tanto mi hermana como mis padres, Heisuke parecía fascinado con ellas, al parecer mi hermana había conseguido hacerse con un novio, su nombre es Marcos vive en Irlanda pero va a mudarse pronto a este país, al parecer él tiene bastante dinero y van a mudarse lejos de aquí, pero mamá y papá parecen al fin tranquilos de que por lo menos mi hermana estará en este país.  
Y la parte más egoísta de mi ser está contenta de que sé que no es un peligro, realmente soy una persona terrible a veces.

Más temprano que tarde, por lo menos para mí, llega la hora de la verdad, estamos terminando de cenar, Heisuke sentado a mi lado mi hermana frente a nosotros y mis padres en la cabecera. Mi corazón golpetea con fuerza y puedo sentirlo en mis oídos, siento la sangre caliente subir por mis rostro antes de ser drenada de él dejándome pálida cuando mi madre hace la pregunta.

-Heisuke, es tarde, ¿tus padres no estarán preocupados?.- Heisuke se atraganta levemente con el agua que estaba tomando y tose, busco su mano a ciegas por debajo de la mesa y me devuelve un apretón fuerte cuando la encuentro.

-Sobre eso… en realidad estaba esperando al momento indicado para por decirles, supongo que no hay tal cosa como un momento indicado para lo que les tengo que decir- Veo sus rostros y imagino lo que están pensando, lo más loco que se les puede llegar a ocurrir es que él sea mi novio, pero no les diré eso, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y aprieto la mano de Heisuke con fuerza una vez más antes de soltarla, levantarme de la silla y comenzar a hablar.

Les cuento todo tal y como lo había planeado, Heisuke interviene también varias veces para ayudarme cuando olvido algo y hacerlo más creíble, observo los rostros de todos y suplico porque por favor todo salga bien, que no me aparten de él, no sé lo que haría si algo le sucediese y me estremezco de solo imaginar a Heisuke solo y sin nada, por mi culpa.

Al terminar mi voz tiembla, como ante toda situación estresante, tengo lágrimas en mis ojos a punto de derramarse por miedo, preocupación y desesperación soy una tonta, tiene que dejar de pasarme esto, siento a Heisuke apretando con fuerza mi pantalón por debajo de la rodilla donde nadie puede llegar a ver, tal vez para darme fuerza, o a sí mismo, no importa la razón, no quiero que me suelte.

-De acuerdo, puede quedarse de momento, pero probablemente deberemos hablar con la policía, por todo lo que sabemos el chico no tiene ciudadanía en ninguna parte, deberá conseguir un trabajo luego que la tenga y ayudarnos, no podremos mantenerlo para siempre de acuerdo.- Suspiro con alivio cuándo contesta mi madre y me contengo las lágrimas que quieren salir cada vez con más fuerza, me asusta el tema de la legalidad, el salió de un videojuego después de todo, confío en que Heisuke podrá conseguir un trabajo él es muy adaptable y talentoso lo sé con seguridad.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No sería mejor entregarlo a la policía y que ellos se encarguen?- Siento mi corazón dar un vuelco y muerdo con fuerza mi mejilla, por favor no.

-Míralos, el chico está aterrado y ella también, no es como si nunca hubiésemos mantenido tres chicos al mismo tiempo, además confío en que será responsable.

-De acuerdo…-Cede pero no parece convencido, mi hermana no abre la boca pero parece muy atenta mientras nos dirige a mi y a Heisuke una mirada sospechosa.

-Muchas gracias Andrea, Fernando, no saben lo mucho que esto significa para mí.-Se levanta soltando mi pantalón y luce sus costumbres japonesas al inclinar su torso hacia adelante en una reverencia.- Prometo ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda se los pagaré de algún modo.- Su voz tiembla, parece realmente aliviado, él estaba tan preocupado como yo.

-Eso no es necesario, levanta la cabeza, puedes quedarte en la habitación de Alex el hermano de Yuliana.-

-Si, muchas gracias.-Dice cuando levanta la cabeza y con una sonrisa radiante.

Muy pronto todos se van a dormir, y me veo sola en la habitación de mi hermano con Heisuke, él tiene todo y sabe dónde está cada cosa, pero me quede con él con la excusa de ayudarle.

Al terminar la parte que más nos daba miedo mis padres le explicaron como funcionarían las cosas e irían al centro por las legalidades en una semana para poder acostumbrarnos los unos a los otros, aunque Heisuke y yo no tenemos mucho a lo que acostumbrarnos del otro.  
Tal vez por la adrenalina, o tal vez porque soy tan sensible que da pena, pero al igual que aquella vez que la abuela nos descubrió, en cuanto estamos solos en la habitación de Alex comienzo a temblar como gelatina y a llorar en silencio como una loca.

-Vamos Yuli todo salió muy bien, por favor no llores.-Dice abrazándome con fuerza, parece que intenta mantenerme entera porque siento que me derrumbaré-Estoy tan aliviada, no te apartaron de mí, estoy muy contenta.- Digo

-¿Entonces por que lloras tonta?- Pregunta con cariño.- Te dije que no nos separarían.

-No mientas, no dijiste eso, dijiste que no querías que nos separaran lo recuerdo bien.-

-Parecido.-Dice riendo.

-Para nada.- Contesto contagiada riendo y le abrazo con más fuerza escondiendo mi sonrisa en su pecho agradecida de poder sentirlo real entre mis brazos, Heisuke suspira y apoya su mejilla sobre mi cabeza.

De pronto me parece escuchar algo detrás de mí, me giro y me aparto de él rápidamente, analizo la oscuridad de la sala comedor y las escaleras pero no parece haber nada por lo que suspiro y vuelvo a mirarle.

-Me pareció haber escuchado algo.- Informo

-A mí también, pero no parece haber nadie.-

-¿No viste nada?- Le pregunto debido a que tiene vista refinada debería haberlo hecho, sin embargo le veo sonrojarse y dedicar su mirada a otro lado en a habitación.

-Tenía los ojos cerrados.- Admite con vergüenza, me rio de él pero me llena de ternura, Heisuke me dedica una mirada de reproche.

-No importa, probablemente no fue nada o hubiesen dicho algo.- Heisuke vuelve a mirarme y me sonríe con suavidad antes de acariciar mis mejillas con ambas manos y tomar mi rostro entre ellas.

-Me alegra que ya no llores.- Dice y le dedico una sonrisa contenta.

Alzo la cabeza un poco y me inclino hacia adelante con los ojos entrecerrados esperando un beso, le veo endulzar su sonrisa antes de inclinarse hacia mi rostro para poder besarme.

-También me alivia mucho que sigamos juntos.- Admite al fin, murmurando contra mis labios antes de volver a apretarlos con los míos, me siento como en una nube.

Con un último beso me despido de Heisuke y le deseo las buenas noches antes de dirigirme a dormir contenta y aliviada.

* * *

 **Yaay he sido capaz de escribir esto en una sola sentada debido a la emoción que regreso de algún modo, pude presentarles a la hermana de Yuliana y todo, la verdad es que uno cuando escribe solo tiene una idea general de lo que quiere que suceda y los eventos importantes que quiere que pasen pero el camino allí por lo menos esta vez ha dado unos cuantos desvíos que ni sabía que llegarían, pero me gusta el resultado, espero que a ustedes también como siempre ya saben que me encanta leer de sus opiniones y reacciones espero les haya gustado!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yaaay nuevo capítulo! Y más temprano de lo que se esperaban verdad? Estuve viendo nuevamente los musicales de Hakuoki principalmente el arco de Heisuke pude conseguirlos con subtítulos en inglés en internet y por suerte soy bilingüe si alguien está interesado puedo guiarlos si quieren.**

 **Además quería pedir disculpas, no sé si a los que siguen este fanfic tal vez les llegaron dos notificaciones del mismo capítulo, eso es porque muy tonta yo no supe otra manera de editar el capítulo de no ser eliminarlo y volverlo a publicar, pero ya descubrí como hacerlo bien por lo que no debería volver a pasar, ahora sí aquí va el capítulo espero les guste.**

* * *

En los primeros dos días sentimos un enorme alivio de por lo menos no tener la preocupación de esconder a Heisuke frente a mi familia y es un alivio enorme.  
Mis padres ya se habían dado cuenta de que la ropa que utilizaba Heisuke le pertenecía a mi hermano, no tuvieron ningún problema con ello, e incluso me prometieron que le comprarían ropa pronto, Heisuke al comienzo se negó puesto a que era un gasto de dinero innecesario y él tenía todo lo que necesitaba en la ropa de mi hermano, sin embargo admito que me gustaría ver a Heisuke con ropas que le queden de verdad, por lo general la ropa de mi hermano le queda o pequeña o grande.

Estoy nerviosa también puesto a que el día de mañana tengo dentista y eso significa que no podré salir a caminar con Heisuke temprano, no habíamos dejado de hacerlo en este tiempo, y sé que el querrá hacerlo de igual manera incluso si yo no voy con él.  
No es que no confíe en él, pero me da miedo dejarle salir solo todavía, sé que él sabe muy bien el camino y se ha adaptado de una manera maravillosa, pero no deja de inquietarme.

-Yuli.- Me llama interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Mis padres están trabajando y mi hermana se encuentra en la cocina en este momento preparando dulces para merendar está tratando de conseguir un trabajo pero es complicado para la carrera que ella escogió incluso si ya obtuvo su diploma. Heisuke y yo estamos sentados en el sofá mirando un documental acerca de lobos en la televisión, él y yo no podemos tener la misma cercanía que antes por lo que muy a mi pesar estamos cada uno en una esquina del sofá.

-¿Si Heisuke?- Contesto, y me alegro de tener una excusa para decir su nombre, él me dedica una sonrisa al escucharlo.

-Tú me habías dicho que tu hermano se llamaba Jean, pero entonces, ayer tu madre le llamo Alex.- Parece realmente confundido, me río divertida.

-Eso es porque mi hermano detesta que le llamen por su primer nombre, se llama Jean Alexander y detesta que le llamen Jean por lo que por lo general le llaman Alex, es como una broma entre nosotros.-Le informo con una sonrisa.

-Probablemente lo conozcas pronto-interrumpe mi hermana que al escuchar nuestra conversación se acercó a nosotros con las manos llenas de harina.-Eso sí, ni se te ocurra llamarle Jean si quieres tener la mínima oportunidad de caerle bien.-

La manera en la que lo dice es extraña, la miro y entrecierro los ojos sospechosamente, no hay forma de que pueda saberlo, Heisuke y yo hemos sido realmente cuidadosos jamás nos hemos hecho ni una caricia frente a ellos. Recuerdo que mi hermano fue realmente cruel con su novio anterior, un chico muy bonito que había conocido a través de unas compañeras de clase, no lo saludaba, apenas le hablaba y si lo hacía era cortante, solía desaparecer en cuanto su novio venía a casa. Jean es bastante celoso si hablamos de nosotras y pretendientes, no que yo haya tenido más de dos o tres con suerte. Ella dirige una mirada extraña al ver la forma en que la observo, Heisuke parece no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

-Muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias.-Dice con una risa y un ademán característico de él.

-Detesto tus ojos.- Digo en cuanto mi hermana se va.

-¿Eh por qué?- Pregunta, sorprendido parece vagamente herido pero esa no era mi intención.

-Los detesto, la verdad que no entiendo cómo lo haces, pero cada vez que te miro tienes los ojos de un color distinto-

-¿De verdad?-Pregunta, me acerco un poco a él para mirarlo mejor.

-Mira ahora son casi verdes, pero a veces los tienes muy celestes y otras azul oscuro, hay días en los que no son ni verdes ni celestes, de verdad que son bonitos.-confieso, son realmente lindos pero de verdad que nunca termino de entender bien cuál es su color, él se ha vuelto muy rojo de repente.

-Yo pienso, que tus ojos son muy bonitos también.- Dice con la voz claramente avergonzada.

-En realidad no, son muy normales, mis padres me contaron que cuando nací parecía que mis ojos serían grises, pero al final cambiaron de color-Comento encogiendo los hombros antes de sonreírle.- Pero valoro la intención, gracias.

-De verdad, no podría imaginarte con otros ojos que no sean los que tienes ahora, son realmente bonitos, son grandes, expresivos…y eso.- Comienza muy embalado pero a medida que se da cuenta de lo que dice se avergüenza más y más, me lo comería, le acaricio efímeramente su mejilla y flequillo antes de agradecerle con una sonrisa, nos alejamos avergonzados y sorprendidos al recordar que mi hermana se encuentra en la cocina cuando ella enciende la batidora, pero puedo verle dedicarme una sonrisa de reojo.

Aún no le he dicho que tengo dentista el día de mañana, prefiero esperar a antes de irnos a dormir y a que regresen mis padres, de esa manera podre pedirles un teléfono móvil viejo, sé que tenemos uno porque era mío antes de que me regalaran uno nuevo para mi cumpleaños, por suerte entienden la razón o más o menos por lo que les explico que es la mitad de la verdad y no tienen problema en entregármelo.  
Como es algo que debemos hablar seriamente espero a que todos se hayan ido a dormir luego de la cena antes de dirigirme a la habitación con Heisuke.

-¿Heisuke?- Le llamo al estar ambos sentados frente al otro sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, no debemos tardar mucho porque mis padres van a sospechar si no subo pronto.

-¿Mhm si Yuliana?- Contesta de la misma manera que yo le había contestado hace unas horas con una sonrisa que no tardo en devolver.

-Mañana no podré ir contigo temprano a caminar, sabes-Le informo, parece muy sorprendido.

-¿Eh por qué?- Me pregunta parece preocupado.-¿Hice algo? ¿Tus padres no nos dejan salir?

-Nada de eso, no has hecho nada y si nos dejan salir, pero mañana temprano tengo dentista, me quitaran al fin estos metales molestos de los dientes y no podré ir contigo, estaba pensando que quizás, si tú te sientes seguro podrías ir solo.-Ofrezco con algo de timidez.

-¿¡De verdad!?- Pregunta, parece emocionado, pero esa emoción no tarda en cambiar a preocupación.-¿Y si me pierdo?

-Vamos sabes que no lo harás, haces prácticamente el camino solo todos los días porque eres demasiado rápido para mí.- Le digo, parece algo frustrado por alguna razón.

-Tengo emociones encontradas.- Admite con los ojos entrecerrados.- No quiero salir sin ti, pero me alegra mucho que confíes en mí y me emociona poder salir por mi cuenta.

-Vamos estarás bien, eres un chico listo.- Él sonríe tontamente orgulloso.- Además tengo algo para ti.

Está muy agradecido cuando le entrego el teléfono móvil, no ha tardado en saber lo que significa uno y yo le había prestado más de una vez el mío para que se divierta y le conteste de tanto en tanto los mensajes a Lucy y Ana cuando tengo las manos ocupadas o me estoy bañando, me enorgullece decir que mi chico es muy inteligente y adaptable.  
Me abraza con fuerza contra su pecho al recibirlo, es increíble que esto me siga emocionando de la manera en que lo hace, y le devuelvo el abrazo contenta.

-Entonces te veré mañana sin esos metales en tus dientes, veré tu sonrisa verdadera.- Dice contento apretándome aún más, en realidad eso me pone nerviosa, al quitarlos las personas siempre se ven extrañas al comienzo y parece que tienen los dientes enormes, por lo que rio incómodamente y asiento.

-Mañana nos podremos ver recién alrededor de las doce del mediodía.- Le informo.

-¿Tan tarde?- Cuestiona angustiado, me divierte un poco su reacción por lo que me rio antes de asentir.

-Si, lleva su tiempo sabes probablemente estaré muy cansada al volver.

-Y podremos dormir después.- Sugiere alegre.

-Sí, tú en tu habitación y yo en la mía…-Le informo con tristeza.

-Me había olvidado, no puedo esperar a tener nuestro propio hogar para poder hacer lo que queramos cuando queramos.-

Es aquí cuando vuelven a notarse la diferencia entre su mundo y el mío, a esta altura y edad los chicos como Heisuke de donde viene se están casando, me sonrojo al procesar ¨hacer lo que queramos cuándo queramos¨ y de seguro que mi rostro se transforma en algo extraño porque Heisuke no tarda en sonrojarse también y comenzar a tartamudear.

-No no me refería a eso, me refería a dormir en la tarde y tomarnos de las manos cuando queramos y hablar sin miedo a que alguien nos descubra, por su puesto a eso también me refería pero eso no es todo porque- Tartamudea sin parar cada vez más rojo y más rápido.

-Está bien, está bien, te he comprendido, esa no era toda tu intención.- Le calmo con una sonrisa divertida, me recuerda a aquella vez en la que le termine diciendo a Heisuke que tenía un físico excelente por equivocación debido a los nervios, me sonríe aliviado.

-Debo irme…-Comento renuente, no quiero hacerlo, quiero estar con Heisuke por horas.

-Está bien.- Concede, mira las mantas bajo nuestro cuerpo, parece levemente triste pero también ansioso e impaciente por alguna razón.

Heisuke vuelve su mirada a la mía y veo sus ojos oscurecerse y ser casi azules, pienso que tal vez es la iluminación, coloca ambas manos en mi rostro y nos acerca para poder besarme, adoro ver como los ojos de Heisuke se entrecierran al acercar su rostro al mío, sus labios son algo ásperos y sus manos algo ásperas, pero no lo que uno esperaría de un samurái de los shinsengumi, seguro el agua de la vida se encargó de sus callos, al pensar en eso me inclino más en sus manos en búsqueda de cercanía abrazando con fuerza su torso.

-Odio y ansío este momento, puedo tocarte como quiero, pero eso significa que tengo que decirte adiós...- Dice separando nuestros labios solo un momento antes de volver a colocarlos sobre los míos con más pasión que antes deslizando una mano por mi espalda, Heisuke es todo lo que podría esperar y más.

-No te olvides de avisarme antes de salir y cuando llegues.- Le recuerdo en voz baja al separarnos cuando nuestras frentes se encuentran apoyadas una en la otra.

-Si, no lo olvidaré.- Dice con la voz endulzada, la mirada suave sobre mis ojos y una sonrisa leve pero contenta en sus labios.

Con una última caricia en mi rostro y mi espalda me levanto de su cama para poder irme a dormir, estoy nerviosa y debo admitir que tengo más miedo del que me gustaría, a pesar de que confío en él, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Te quiero.- Le escucho decir justo antes de cerrar la puerta, me sorprendo y me congelo en el lugar, más tarde se me ocurre que probablemente Heisuke también estaba preocupado o nervioso y por eso quiso decirlo.

-Yo también, te quiero Heisuke.- Digo con una última mirada hacia él, nos sonreímos un par de segundos sonrojados entes de encontrar el impulso para irme, con el corazón en la boca y emocionada a más no poder, pensando en ello, no tengo ningún problema en dormir olvidando la preocupación y los nervios que tenía antes.

 **Yaaaaayy espero les haya gustado, mmm traté de hacerlo más liviano y divertido, soy un poco insegura con respecto a este lado nunca sé que tal estuvo hasta que me lo digan y me veo incapaz de juzgarlo yo misma por lo que soy todo ojos a sus opiniones, no quiero que todo sea drama o preocupación, sobre todo debido a que eso ocupa varios capítulos del futuro (prepárense) espero les haya gustado mucho me encantaría saber que piensan de este capítulo, trataré de escribir pronto puesto a que me iré unas semanas de vacaciones alrededor del 12 de Febrero.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heeeeeyyy, sé que dije de subir un nuevo capítulo antes, lo lamento por eso pero pasaron varias cosas que no esperaba, el novio de mi mejor amiga termino con ella el viernes un día antes de su cumpleaños y hubo reunión de emergencia, el sábado salimos por su cumpleaños y estuve preparándole una sorpresa con una amiga, además de que estuvimos organizando un negocio turbio entre las tres, tal vez si funciona les cuente de él, espero que las personas que me pidieron guía con el musical hayan podido conseguirlo, de no ser así, no duden en volver a pedírmelo y ya hallaremos una solución, en fin aquí va espero les guste!**

* * *

Voy a matarlo, juro que voy a matarlo, pienso acostada con la boca abierta mientras el dentista tira de mis dientes. El malhumor que siento es casi tangible, y duele, pero no es eso lo que ocupa mi mente ni me enoja.

Voy a matar a Heisuke, no ha dado señales de vida desde antes que me fuese, a esta hora Hesuke debería haber ya enviado un mensaje y no lo ha hecho, ya hace casi hora y media que estoy en esta posición y el dentista acaba de terminar con la mandíbula superior debido a que hubo un par de problemas y aún queda el blanqueamiento leve, estoy preocupada y enojada a más no poder.

Tal vez se quedó dormido, pero descarto la idea de inmediato debido a que Heisuke actualmente tiene la misma dificultad para levantarse temprano que una persona promedio, aún faltan un par de minutos para que sea la hora en la que solemos llegar, realmente no sé qué pensar, tal vez se olvidó de que debía enviarme un mensaje antes de salir, si es así voy a enojarme aún más, el prometió que no lo haría.  
Es su culpa que esté tan preocupada ahora, si algo le sucede ni siquiera sé si él salió de la casa.

Al parecer toda mi preocupación fue en vano, a mitad del blanqueamiento el móvil vibró y le pedí un segundo al dentista para poder leer lo que decía, al parecer todo fue bien, y llegó a casa a salvo, parece ser que mi padre le comento que vendría por mí en el auto en unos cuantos minutos y se ofreció a venir con él. Pero el mensaje no dice nada acerca de porque no me envió un mensaje antes de salir, por lo que sigo enojada por eso, quiero hacerme la ofendida y no contestarle, pero es la primera vez que nos comunicamos de esta manera y que algo así sucede, por lo que suspiro y le contesto de igual manera que me alegra mucho que todo haya salido bien.

Al salir del dentista me siento extraña, mis dientes tienen una textura exótica a la que no estoy acostumbrada, y al verme en el espejo del ascensor y sonreír, me alivio de notar que no me veo para nada mal o rara sin los metales en mis dientes.

Ya en la calle noto enseguida el auto de mi padre, y veo a Heisuke salir animadamente de él, en cuanto me ve me sonríe pero no le sonrío de vuelta, después de todo estoy enojada con él. Es probable que esté siendo infantil no conozco todos los hechos y conociendo la situación de Heisuke debería ser más comprensiva, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta parece preocupado- ¿Te duele algo?

Lo odio, realmente que hace muy difícil el estar y mantenerme enojada con él, es realmente injusto, siento que la que está siendo malvada aquí soy yo.

-No, nada me duele no te preocupes, vayamos a casa.- Contesto, pero me aseguro de mantenerme seca quiero que se note que estoy enojada, ya cuando estemos solos hablaremos.

Continúo caminando y rozo su brazo con el mío al pasar junto a Heisuke, empujándole con suavidad pero con actitud, al verlo de reojo parece confundido, y algo decepcionado, pero no dejo que me moleste demasiado, aunque no puedo ignorar el leve peso en mi pecho, definitivamente estoy siendo injusta, pero no puedo dejar el acto a la mitad.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hago es sonreírle a todo el mundo, quiero presumir esta sonrisa nueva que tengo, bueno a todo el mundo menos a Heisuke, el trata de hacer conversación un par de veces pero no tardo en frenarle el carro, incluso mi madre me mira raro.

En la tarde tengo que ir a inscribirme en la universidad, ya he decidido lo que quiero hacer, quiero estudiar medicina y ser pediatra, por lo menos por ahora, quien sabe tal vez en el futuro me atraiga más la neurocirugía, recuerdo que Heisuke estaba muy contento cuándo se lo conté hace un tiempo, parecía orgulloso de que quisiera ayudar a las personas a través de la medicina, por alguna razón no se veía sorprendido. Me reprendo a mí misma al estar pensando en él, y me recuerdo que yo estoy supuestamente enojada con él, termino de reunir los papeles necesarios en mi escritorio y me apresuro a bajar las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?- Escucho decir a Heisuke cuando estoy por salir por la puerta, él se encontraba en el sofá viendo la televisión con mi hermana mientras ella esperaba a su mejor amiga para salir de compras, le escucho levantarse.

-A inscribirme a la universidad- Contesto con sequedad sin voltearme a verle.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- Pregunta, a pesar de que ya le he demostrado más de una vez que estoy enojada con él y he sido brusca el no parece rendirse.

-No-

-¿He hecho algo malo?-Pregunta me giro a verlo solo un segundo, pero es suficiente para arrepentirme, parece un perro golpeado está claramente angustiado, me digo a mi misma que solo un poco más cuando vuelva me asegurare de estar a solas para poder hablar.

-No- Y no puedo ni quiero evitar la emoción que se filtra en mi voz.

Me apresuro a salir por la puerta antes de que ceda y corra a él para pedirle disculpas, realmente soy una persona detestable, a pesar de estarme inscribiendo a la universidad la alegría y emoción que debería sentir son remplazadas por culpabilidad y el pensamiento de Heisuke de pie con la expresión de cachorro golpeado, además no puedo permitirme una escena delante de mi hermana, bastante sospechoso es lo que acabamos de hacer.

Al regresar a casa a las cinco, mi hermana, su amiga que también se encontraba allí y mis padres me festejan, se están dando muchos cambios, parecen contentos y orgullosos.

-Nuestra hija es finalmente universitaria- Festeja alegremente mi madre, mi padre pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa.

-La enana ya casi es adulta- Dice con tono de burla mi hermana mientras finge limpiarse las lágrimas con los dedos.

-Crecen tan rápido.- Se suma la amiga de mi hermana, nos conocemos hace ya casi diez años, por lo que podemos tener este tipo de cercanía.

Su entusiasmo es contagioso, por lo que me veo riendo y sonriéndoles tontamente divertida y emocionada al igual que ellos, Heisuke se mantuvo callado todo este tiempo, al voltear a verlo de pie recostando parte de su brazo y torso en el costado del sofá me sorprende su expresión, se encuentra completamente serio y en sus ojos me parece ver anhelo pero no existe forma de saberlo, mi sonrisa se desdibuja con lentitud, mientras de fondo escucho a mis padres hablando de realizar un almuerzo en familia el fin de semana para festejar todos estos cambios.

-Bueno bueno, esa no es razón para no dejarme respirar.- Después de todo están todos rodeándome.- Voy a respirar aire al patio de atrás, ¿Vienes Heisuke?

Gracias al cielo encuentro una excusa pasable para hablar a solas con él, parece sorprendido cuando le hablo pero asiente de todas maneras a pesar de no habérselo sorprendido.

-Igual aquí dentro hay aire.- Escucho decir a mi hermana mientras no dirigimos al patio de atrás.

-Tu calla- Espeto antes de cerrar la puerta al patio de tras de mí, la puerta hace mucho ruido por lo que sabremos si alguien se acerca.

Nadie puede vernos en donde estamos a pesar de la ventana debido a la pared blanca que divide el patio de atrás en dos, invito a Heisuke a sentarnos en la hamaca de jardín de madera que tenemos pero niega con la cabeza.  
No sé cómo comenzar esta con esta conversación, incómoda busco las respuestas en las plantas y flores de mi hermana, no las he regado desde que Chizuru se fue, pero al volver Clara ya no es necesario.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Me pregunta, se ve triste.

-Lo lamento mucho Heisuke, he estado siendo injustamente cruel contigo, la verdad es que estaba un poco enojada, prometiste que me enviarías un mensaje antes de salir el día de hoy y no lo has hecho.- Al escucharme decirlo me doy cuenta de que por más que se entienda que haya estado preocupada, suena ridículo, parezco una de esas novias locas, me estremezco al pensarlo, el orgullo hace cosas idiotas.- Estaba preocupada, y no estaba tan enojada como para hacer todo lo que te hice hoy, pero había comenzado y por alguna razón, mi mente decidió que era una buena idea terminar lo que había comenzado, lo lamento mucho.

-Oh, gracias al cielo.- Exhala aliviado.-Pensé que realmente había hecho algo terrible y te habías dado cuenta de que ya no me querías de pronto.

-Lo lamento mucho, ¿sabes que jamás voy a dejar de quererte verdad?- Susurro mientras coloco ambas manos sobre su rostro para acercarlo a mí y juntar nuestras cabezas.

-Si yo tampoco dejaré de quererte jamás, lo lamento mucho también sabes, es que tu madre me sorprendió antes de salir, me comento que era peligroso salir con el móvil en la mano porque podrían intentar asaltarme y no tenía donde llevarlo de todas maneras, entre el sermón de tu madre y los nervios de salir solo que lo olvidé, no volverá a pasar.- Promete en susurros.

-Entiendo, de igual manera, perdona exageré.- Digo apartándome con un suspiro.

-No, está bien, si la situación se viese invertida yo me hubiese preocupado mucho por ti también, que salieras sola a algún lugar al que aún no te adaptas, y no tuviese idea de dónde estás.- Sonrío, Heisuke es realmente grandioso y comprensivo.- Aunque si exageraste.

Le empujo jueguetona con una risa, realmente este chico, no lo cambiaría por nada, le sonrío divertida, de pronto tengo unos labios sobre los míos y me encuentro entre los brazos de un Heisuke muy apasionado, no entiendo muy bien que acaba de pasar.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto.-Susurra-Te has pasado el día sonriéndole a todo el mundo menos a mí, lo único que quería era besar esa bonita sonrisa nueva que tienes, ¿De nuevo?-

Siento cada nervio en mi cuerpo derretirse ante sus actos y sus palabras, realmente si pudiese explicar la dulzura con la que me hago glatina en sus manos, pero sé que no soy la única, cuando coloco las manos sobre las mejillas de Heisuke, las siento afiebradas, sé con certeza que está sonrojado, la forma en la que me pide un nuevo beso sabiendo que podríamos ser descubiertos, me llena de adrenalina y sentimiento, por lo que esta vez soy yo quién acorta la distancia para volvernos a besar.

-¿Otro?- Vuelve a pedir una vez volvemos a separarnos, no tardo en acercarlo nuevamente a mí, esta vez él se aleja y sé que no me pedirá un tercero cuándo da un paso hacia atrás.

-Otro- Demando acercándolo de su ropa hacia mí.

Quisiera que esto no terminara jamás, Heisuke me acaricia con suavidad con una mano la espalda y cintura sobre la blusa bonita verde bordada y de mangas por los codos que me había puesto para inscribirme a la universidad, mientras que su otra mano descansa en mi cuello, su pulgar rozando con suavidad mi mandíbula, me enciendo bajo su tacto.

Mis manos recorren su pecho con suavidad desde donde había tironeado de su ropa, suavemente mis manos envuelven su espalda rozando con suavidad su cabello, al hacerlo como acto reflejo Heisuke se pega a mi cuerpo, estamos poniéndonos demasiado candentes para la situación y lugar en el que estamos, podrían descubrirnos y eso pondría en riesgo todo, pero mientras conocemos nuestras bocas y Heisuke coloca levemente una de sus piernas entre las mías por accidente al dar un paso hacia mí, me resulta casi imposible hacer algo al respecto, sin embargo lo hago.

Separo nuestros labios, renuente para juntar nuestras frentes y mirarlo a sus bonitos ojos azules. Heisuke hace un sonido frustrado parece realmente decepcionado, y me devuelve la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo lamento, sabes que yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero no pueden vernos así y no podíamos ir mucho más lejos en este lugar, ¿sabes?- Digo igual de decepcionada que él.

-Lo sé, pero estaba pasándolo bien- Dice alejándose un par de pasos mientras toma mi mano en la suya, con tono de reproche y mirando la hamaca de madera.

Me río con suavidad de su actitud y le hago una seña para sentarnos en la hamaca, con pasos pesados se sienta a mi lado, no tardo en colocar los pies sobre ella e inclinarme en el hombro de Heisuke, me parece que no es una actitud sospechosa, después de todo yo me inclino sobre todo el mundo incluyendo amigas y amigos.

-¿No pensaran algo extraño si nos encuentran así?- Me pregunta Heisuke que no dudó en colocar su cabeza sobre la mía en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

-No lo creo, siempre y cuando no coloques tu brazo sobre mis hombros o pongas tu mano dónde no la pondría un amigo estaríamos bien.-

Heisuke asiente con un sonido suave a mi lado, sentados de esta manera puedo ver el cielo volverse levemente naranja sobre el muro que separa mi casa de la del vecino, me siento a gusto y contenta, dejo escapar un suspiro alegre mientras froto con suavidad mi cabeza en el hombro de Heisuke.

* * *

 **Yaaaay capítulo terminado por hoy! Espero les haya gustado, espero poder subir un nuevo capítulo pronto antes de irme de vacaciones, estoy ansiosa por leer sus opiniones, en realidad todo lo que pasó aquí no lo planee, de hecho había planeado algo completamente distinto para este capítulo y este definitivamente no es el drama del que hablaba para eso faltan unos cuantos capítulos aún. A pesar de no ser lo que había planeado me gustó como quedo al final, espero que a ustedes también, espero no desviarme en el próximo capítulo y que de verdad pase lo que yo había planeado, en fin espero les haya gustado!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yaaaaaaaaaay capítulo nuevo!, al mismo tiempo upss!, mientras escribía este nuevo capítulo noté algo extraño, por alguna razón no encontraba el capítulo 24 entre los archivos de esta página, y noté, que había subido el archivo a mí página privada y no lo había publicado, me disculpo por eso de verdad pensé que lo había hecho, en fin por el lado positivo tendrán dos capítulos nuevos en un día. Quería recordarles que me iré de vacaciones y no podré escribir en 20 días más o menos, para que no se preocupen si tardo en publicar de nuevo, en fin espero les guste!**

* * *

Un rato después de habernos acomodado juntos en la hamaca me llegan múltiples mensajes al teléfono móvil, al parecer habría una reunión de mi generación de preparatoria, no los veía hace más de un año y no me llevaba espectacularmente con ellos, pero éramos compañeros, Lucy y Ana estarán allí, por lo que definitivamente estaré allí con ellos.

Es esta noche, y como las parejas también están invitadas Heisuke irá sin falta, al pedirle permiso a mis padres me da un poco de celos, puesto a que me dicen que Heisuke puede tomar sus propias decisiones y decidir si irá, pero yo necesito el permiso explícito de mis padres, sin embargo no me pongo a discutir, y voy derecho a bañarme y ponerme bonita, lo mismo hace Heisuke.

Por alguna razón quiero demostrarles a todos que estoy mejor y distinta a como me conocían, que soy bonita que he cambiado y madurado, tengo la necesidad de competir y demostrarles a todos que estoy grandiosa y soy superior. Me pregunto la razón de mi necesidad mientras escojo mi ropa al terminar de bañarme, me decido por un pantalón tiro alto negro y un top flojo blanco con mangas sueltas que dejan mis hombros al descubierto de color blanco.

Las caravanas siempre me duelen pero me las coloco de todas formas, son pequeñas perlas doradas que hacen juego con el collar dorado con una pequeña flor que me coloco en el cuello. Me maquillo de forma bonita pero natural, los labios me los dejo con un labial que se asemeja mucho al color de mis labios pero hace que parezcan más rellenos, lo único que resalta de mi maquillaje es el leve delineado que me hice en la zona de inferior de mis ojos que hace mis ojos más grandes.

Me miro al espejo luego de perfumarme, me siento por primera vez en un tiempo natural y bonita, me pregunto qué pensará Heisuke cuando me vea, y le sonrío a mi reflejo al imaginarlo, estoy de buen humor, bajo las escaleras a saltitos emocionada.

A mitad de camino me encuentro con Heisuke, que al parecer había subido a buscarme, el pantalón de mi hermano, mientras le queda un poco largo y debe hacerle un pequeño dobladillo le sienta bien, y la camisa negra con botones blancos se le ciñe estupendamente al cuerpo, puedo sentir el perfume que le había puesto aquella vez, se ve estupendamente sexi y me quedo embobada en el lugar mientras se me hace agua la boca.

-Tardabas mucho, tu madre pensó que sería buena idea venir a apurarte.- Es lo que dice, pero sus ojos están recorriendo mi figura, me siento algo inhibida y juego con la parte delantera de mi pantalón bajo su mirada.- Te…te ves muy bien.

Me halaga con un sonrojo en su rostro buscando mi mirada, susurro que él también lo hace avergonzada, al parecer la forma en la que lo digo le divierte porque se ríe y me revuelve el cabello, en el que me había hecho un par de pequeñas trenzas simples a los costados de mi rostro que ajusté a los lados de mi cabeza dejando el resto suelto y ondeado como siempre lo está, estoy segura de que parezco una tonta mirándole pero no me importa.

Al parecer él no lo nota, o no le molesta por que toma mi mano y me urge a terminar de bajar las escaleras con él, soltándome al llegar a donde está mi familia, mi padre nos lleva a la casa del compañero en la que se hará la reunión, al parecer los padres no estarán en la casa, ya me imagino que el descontrol que terminará siendo. No puedo evitarlo, de alguna manera me encuentro nerviosa.

Al entrar saludo a las pocas personas que habían llegado al parecer aún es temprano, ellos están en su propio grupo y puedo sentir sus miradas sobre mí y sobre Heisuke, que al parecer nota mi incomodidad porque al ver a Ana y Lucy a un lado y caminar a ellas no tarda en colocarse entre la mirada de mis compañeros y yo de forma que no pueden verme bien, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa agradecida, coloca su mano en mi espalda baja como reconocimiento.

No tardamos en ponernos a conversar como radios sin parar al vernos, ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos, incluso si había hablado con ellas vía mensaje de texto, no es el mismo sentimiento, con quién más había hablado era Lucy, debido a que tuvimos que ponerla al tanto de la situación.  
No nos habíamos dado cuenta pero pronto habían llegado casi todos los de nuestra generación, de alguna manera terminamos en los mismos grupos que se hacían durante las clases y recesos, me sobresalto cuando un chico bastante alto coloca una mano sobre mí y otra sobre Heisuke.  
Al notar quién es suelto un suspiro, solía ser mi mejor amigo, es una buena persona es solo que por alguna razón u otra nos distanciamos y dejamos de hablar, me dedica una sonrisa antes de besar mi mejilla, la mano de Heisuke en mi espalda aprieta su agarre, pienso que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

-Tanto tiempo desaparecida.-Dice juguetón, sé que está bromeando y que no le afectó demasiado que nos hayamos distanciado, ninguno trato de contactarse con el otro después de todo.- Te molesta si secuestro a tu novio y lo asocio con los chicos, estamos tomando unas cervezas, no te preocupes allí también está el novio de Lucy y el nuevo chico de Ana que también estamos conociendo.

-Nuevo chico ¿eh?- pruebo a Ana, no tenía idea la verdad, con ella no he estado hablando tanto la verdad, por alguna razón parece que me está esquivando, me preocupa un poco que Heisuke se vaya con ellos, no es que realmente sean malos pero tienden a juzgar demasiado, pero pensando en el bien que le hará a Heisuke socializar con otros jóvenes de más o menos su edad por su cuenta, cedo.- Esta bien, puede ir si él quiere, pero no me lo vayas a corromper ¿de acuerdo?

-No te lo prometo.- Se ríe Alan, y se dirige al grupo de chicos que está armando el fuego para realizar las hamburguesas y bebiendo cerveza en lata.

Heisuke me dedica una mirada algo nerviosa y dudosa, le sonrío y le asiento para darle seguridad, lo que parece funcionar puesto a que me abraza con brevedad de costado y me da un beso sobre la cabeza antes de seguir a Alan, disfruto del contacto antes de que se vaya y me tranquilizo a mí misma, sé que estará bien, confío en él.

-Eres muy afortunada, te dijimos que se notaba que te adoraba.- Dice Lucy, sonrío contenta, no tienen idea de lo afortunada que soy.

-Con que nuevo chico Ana…- Desvío la conversación, detesto ser el centro de atención.

Ana se ríe y comienza a contar de cómo lo conoció, al parecer Heisuke no es el único extranjero, cuenta que lo conoció por casualidad cuando salió a bailar a un club con su grupo de hip hop, bailaron y se pasaron los números de móvil, es de otro país y es mayor por 4 años, a esta edad no se nota la diferencia. Luego de unas cuantas semanas, salidas y te toco pero no te toco al fin se besaron, pero él le dijo que no sabía lo que quería, que en realidad no estaba interesado en nada serio, nos contó que la tuvo muy triste y confundida por muchos días, pero al verse de nuevo en el cumpleaños de una de sus compañeras de hip hop volvieron a hablar y volvieron a besarse, desde entonces están juntos, al principio estaba preocupada de que la dejara por la misma razón pero ya no.

Se nota su mirada llena de cariño cuando habla de Eitan, dice que esa fue una de las razones por la cual estuvo alejada pero eso no es todo.  
En realidad ella no es de nuestra generación, es de la que viene después, pero en la escuela le hicieron bullying, y como estaba tan sola los de nuestra generación nos acercamos a ella para ayudarla y nos llevamos tan bién todos con ella que se hizo casi una de nosotros. Quienes le hacían bullying fueron suspendidos y sancionados, ella tiene sus propios amigos en su generación ahora, pero todos le tenemos mucho cariño y ella a nosotros.

Se supone que este año comenzaría la universidad, yo debería haberla empezado el año anterior, pero al tomarme un año para decidir que quería hacer la empezaré este año, al parecer algo pasó y se ve forzada a tomarse este año libre.

-He fallado mis exámenes de ingreso, por lo que no podré estudiar este año, y no planeo hacer otra carrera.- Dice desanimada, Ana quería estudiar diseño y al ser una carrera muy exigente y competitiva posee exámenes de ingreso a diferencia de mi universidad, y estos son muy difíciles.- He decidido que no me quería quedar de brazos cruzados todo el año por lo que haré un curso de fotografía y otro de masajista además de mis clases de hip hop de siempre.

-¿Eso no es mucho?- Interviene Lucy.- ¿No te estarás exigiendo demasiado?

-Para nada.

-No me molestaría ser tu sujeto de prueba de masajes.- Digo con un guiño y levantando un par de veces las cejas, las tres nos reímos con ganas de lo que digo.

Me distraigo cuando veo a Heisuke con los chicos y una lata de cerveza en la mano, uno de ellos tiene un mechon de cabello de la coleta de Heisuke entre sus manos y lo mira con extrañeza parece desconcertado, seguro que no creen que sea suyo, de alguna manera me incomoda.

Una de mis otras compañeras de clase, Camille, nos invita a mí y a las chicas con unos tragos muy extraños, uno de ellos es rosa chillón y tiene un sabor tan dulce a frutilla que me cuesta terminarlo, no pensaba tomar, pero vistas las circunstancias.

Al final Lucy, Ana y yo nos rendimos con los tragos extraños que están tomando las demás chicas y nos armamos nuestros propios tragos a escondidas en la cocina del dueño de la casa, los tragos de frutilla tenían mucho alcohol y para no quedar atrás de las demás encontramos en un gabinete tequila y ron, tomamos un tequila con sal cada una debido a que no encontramos limones, y mezclamos un par de vasos de ron y cola antes de salir nuevamente al patio donde las hamburguesas ya habían sido cocinadas hace rato.

Al salir veo que Camille y otra de mis compañeras tienen el cabello de Heisuke entre sus manos, me muerdo la lengua y me contengo arrancarlas de su lado de los cabellos, no hay que hacer una escena me digo, definitivamente estoy sintiendo la bebida ahora, Heisuke parece realmente incomodo, pero estoy algo enojada, tiene que decir que no por sí mismo, incluso si no me gusta.

Entre el estado embriagado en el que está todo el mundo y la música que habían puesto en el parlante de un móvil, esto se ha convertido en algo realmente extraño que no esperaba antes de dirigirme aquí, estoy de malhumor.

Ana y Lucy corrieron a los brazos de sus novios en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad, no sin antes advertirme que no asesine a nadie esta noche, por suerte Alan se acerca a mí para distraerme.

-El verde no te queda bien, ¿Por qué no les dices que se aparten del cabello de tu chico?- Me pregunta mientras nos sentamos una silla

-Porque… porque lo tiene que hacer solo.- Contesto arrastrando las palabras, no estoy tan embriagada como aquella vez, probablemente porque la situación me está estresando bastante.- ¿Por qué no estás hablando como yo?

-Porque no bebí más de una cerveza, soy el conductor de un tercio de todos los que están aquí.-

Apenas le presto atención a lo que me dice, más importante Camille y la otra chica le soltaron el pelo a Heisuke y empezaron a hacerle trenzas en el estado en el que están esas chicas y por el rostro de dolor de Heisuke estoy bastante segura de que le están tirando por accidente del cabello, sin embargo parecen realmente concentradas en hacerlo bien, eso es lo que tienen las personas embriagadas.

Cada vez estoy más celosa y enojada, tomo el vaso más cercano que tengo junto a mí y lo bebo entero lanzando dagas con la mirada a la tercera chica que acaba de acercarse a fascinarse con el cabello de Heisuke.

-¿Y tu chica Alan?.- Pregunto entre dientes para distraerme.

.-Mi chica tiene un examen de admisión mañana, no pudo venir. Contesta con simpleza.

Coloca una de sus manos en mi espalda y me frota arriba y abajo a modo consuelo, sabe que estoy a punto de matar a alguien, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado me sigue conociendo igual de bien, y coloca una de sus manos en mi rodilla amistosamente.  
Heisuke me envía una mirada de auxilio pero me encojo enojada de hombros, tiene la mirada algo perdida también parece haber bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

-Basta.- Le oigo decir a Heisuke con bastante fuerza.- Ya es suficiente, además me están tirando del cabello, eso duele.

-Lo lamento, no sabíamos que te molestaba.- Dice Camille, se ven realmente arrepentidas, me alegra que Heisuke haya podido decirles que no por su cuenta.

-Deberías habernos dicho antes, estábamos, estábamos tratando de no tirarte demasiado del cabello en realidad.- Dice, parece algo más bebida que Camille.

Heisuke se ata el cabello rápidamente mientras la tercera chica se disculpa, tiene unos cuantos cabellos fuera de lugar y un par de trenzas quedaron en la coleta, parece frustrado mientras se acerca a mí en un par de zancadas y se sienta a mi lado, no había notado que Alan se había ido.

-Yuli.- Me llama arrastrando mi nombre en tono de queja, está más mimoso de lo normal y frota su cabeza contra la mía al inclinarse hacia mí.- Tengo sueño, me quiero ir.

-Yo también Heisuke, yo también.- Suspiro colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza para hacerle cariño en ella y apoyarla en mí, parece más sobrio de lo que yo estoy.

-Lamento lo que sucedió con esas chicas, sé que estás enojada puedo verlo en tu rostro.

-No estoy enojada, estoy muy celosa, pero en alguna parte sé que no tengo que preocuparme, las conozco y sé que no tienen malas intenciones ellas siempre son así de osadas, y después de todo tú me quieres, ¿verdad?.- Pregunto, no puedo esconder la verdadera duda en mis palabras, el alcohol tiene ese efecto en mí, me hace demasiado sincera.

-Si, te quiero- Susurra acercando su rostro al mío.- Te quiero mucho.

Me sorprende que no le dé pena besarme delante de todas estas personas, a mí me avergüenza bastante, tal vez porque los conozco, y antes de cerrar los ojos pude ver a las chicas, a Alan y los demás, sé que muchas de las personas aquí jamás me imaginarían en esta situación, pero todo es olvidado en el momento en el que Heisuke acaricia mi nuca para demandar mi atención, no puedo negarme y me olvido de todo en sus labios, los celos e inseguridad incluidos.

Son alrededor de las tres y media cuando el taxi que pedimos nos deja en casa, ya están todos durmiendo, por lo que procuramos ser muy silenciosos mientras bebemos mucha agua, ese es el secreto del día después de beber, si tomas mucha agua hasta que sientes que no puedes más al otro día no te duele ni un dedo, no es muy necesario yo aún me siento un levemente embriagada pero estoy segura de que a esta altura Heisuke ya casi está como nuevo, él es un fury, y empezamos a beber muy temprano cerca de las siete.

Vamos a su habitación para despedirnos como hacemos siempre, no puedo detener mi mano que acaricia agridulcemente el flequillo sobre su frente.

-Mi cabello está sucio ahora, tenemos que lavarlo.-

-Tú tienes que lavarlo, no hay forma de que pueda entrar al baño contigo ahora que están todos en casa.- Heisuke suspira decepcionado y se sienta en la cama por lo que le imito, alarga una mano y suelta su cabello.

-¿Puedes deshacer las trenzas por favor?- Pide con suavidad dándome la espalda para que pueda hacerlo, hay algo raro.

-Por supuesto.- Contesto con más ánimo del normal.

Le deshago las trenzas con dulzura, a pesar de que el efecto de la bebida no se ha ido por completo, lo trato como si fuese lo más delicado del universo, siento a Heisuke estremecerse bajo mi tacto en su cabello, al terminar y avisarle Heisuke se da la vuelta me mira con un brillo extraño y coloca un mechón de cabello entre mis manos, al parecer le gusta que lo toque.

Pasan un par de minutos en los que le hago mimos con dulzura al cabello de Heisuke podría hacerlo por horas, al verle, está casi dormido por lo que no puedo evitar la pequeña risa que se escapa por mis labios.

-Vamos Heisuke, es hora de dormir.- Él niega con la cabeza infantilmente, en un gesto muy suyo.

-¿Sabes?-Comienzo- Tu cabello se las arregla para maravillarme, volverme loca y al mismo tiempo hacerme sentir muy insegura.- Admito.

Después de todo su cabello es hermoso y me hizo sentir de todas esas maneras el día de hoy, Heisuke me besa y me abraza antes de separar nuestros caminos, sus besos y caricias siempre se las arreglan para dejarme algo embobada y torpe después, realizo todas las acciones antes de irme a dormir como en un trance.

Al otro día por alguna razón Heisuke está mucho más mimoso de lo normal, no me quejo para nada, me encanta, al lavarse el cabello me pide que se lo seque y lo peine, accedo porque no me parece que sea algo que mis padres puedan pensar demasiado.  
Y a la tarde le hago trenzas, todo tipo de trenzas, el peinado que más me gustó fue cuando le hice dos trenzas cocidas a los costados de su cabeza, incluso mi madre le saco fotos, pero mi madre le saca fotos a todo lo que parezca bonito.

Al otro día todo su comportamiento tuvo sentido, cuando regresé de la primera charla de mi universidad y Heisuke tenía el cabello corto.

* * *

 **Yaaaay capítulo extra largo porque me iré un tiempo bastante largo. ¿Y? ¿Qué piensan? Le corté el cabello a Heisukee! Ya era hora no? Adoro a Heisuke de las dos maneras le va muy bien, tengo taaaantas cosas planeadaaas hay mucho que quiero escribir, tengo que ser paciente antes de poder volver sentarme a escribir, ansío leer sus opiniones, recuerden que no regresaré hasta de dentro de más o menos 20 días, espero les haya gustado y disfruten los capítulos dobles por accidente!**


End file.
